


Les fleurs du Destin

by Axeliste, Uween



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Adolescence, Alcool, Alternate Universe, Ami - Freeform, Amitié, Amour à sens unique, Best Friends, Cannabis, Clack, Comedy, F/M, Harcèlement, Humor, Humour, M/M, Meilleur ami, Multi, Reve, Romance, UA, Vie antérieur, Vomi, bff, brimade, comédie, dance, dream - Freeform, drogue, friend, friends - Freeform, le respect n'est plus, romantique, russe, soiree, tragedy past, zakkura, école
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uween/pseuds/Uween
Summary: On dit que parfois, on peut rêver de nos vies antérieurs. Mais... Est-ce que cela a vraiment une incidence sur qui on est, ou ce que l'on pourrait devenir? Dans leurs rêves, ils ne sont que des amis qui ce sont quittés trop tôt, mais cette réalité, dans notre réalité ils ne sont que des inconnus. Ou du moins, ils l'ont été.
Relationships: Clack - Relationship, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zakkura - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, juste parce que ce nouveau Remake m'a un peu trop hypé et m'a vraiment motivé à écrire cette idée qui trainait depuis un certain temps maintenant! Bonne lecture!

_Il tomba à terre, épuisé. Fermant les yeux, et tentant de reprendre son souffle qui s'amenuisait._

__

____

_Il se demanda un instant si ses derniers instants se passeront de cette façon: seul._

__

____

__

__

_____ _

__

_Il rouvrit les yeux, regardant le ciel qui pleurait. Il n'avait plus la force de rien, même respirer lui faisait mal: il vivait ses derniers instants. Il se passa un certain temps avant qu'il ne sente quelqu'un ramper vers lui. En bougeant légèrement les yeux il pouvait voir Cloud. Ainsi il était bien vivant. Cela mit du baume au cœur au SOLDAT. Au moins il n'avait pas complètement échoué. Quand celui-ci arriva enfin dans son champs de vision, il se mit à parler:_

____

_____ _

____

____

______ _ _

____

_" Zack..."_

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

_Il prit une inspiration pour répondre, mais celle-ci lui fut extrêmement douloureuse. Pourtant, il réussit à adresser un sourire à son ami avant de lui répondre:_

______ _ _

_______ _ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_" Pour... Nous deux..."_

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_Le blond, encore sous l'effet de la mako, répéta tout de même ses derniers mots:_

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_" Nous deux?"_

________ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_Il sourit un peu plus, enfin il avait voulu le faire, mais n'en eut pas la force, alors il se contenta de continuer:_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_" Exactement... Tu dois..."_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Encore une fois, le blond répéta ses derniers mots:_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_" Tu dois..."_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Difficilement, il souleva son bras, attrapant la nuque de Cloud, et mit le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour le rapprocher de lui en lui soufflant ce mot:_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_" Vivre."_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Il laissa quelques instants sa main sur la nuque du blond, avant de rajouter:_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Tu seras... Mon héritage vivant."_

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Il laissa glissa sa main, n'ayant plus la force de la laisser y reposer, permettant au plus jeune de pouvoir relever la tête. De nouveau dans son champ de vision, tâché de son sang, il sourit, et avec ses dernières forces, il agrippa son épée, sa Buster sword, pour la glisser vers son ami tant en rajoutant:_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"-Mon honneur, mes rêves, je te les confie maintenant."_

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Cloud attrapa l'épée, et sa main tomba flasquement sur le sol boueux. Le blond lui répondit:_

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"-Je suis... Ton héritage vivant."_

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__C'est sur ces mots qu'il ferma les yeux, ayant désormais confiance en l'avenir de son cadet, et que son dernier souffle s'échappa._ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zack se réveilla d'un bond, le souvenir de sa mort, bien trop présent, et vérifia qu'il était bel et bien vivant, se touchant afin de s'assurer que cette vie, cette réalité, était vraie. Après ces quelques instants de pure panique, il put enfin se calmer et se recoucher doucement sur son matelas moelleux.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ce n'était pas la première fois et cela ne sera sûrement pas la dernière qu'il rêverait de cette scène, mais cela le mettait toujours dans le même état de panique, qu'importe qu'il eût rêvé de sa mort plus d'une fois.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Il préférait sans aucun doute rêver des autres parties de cette vie: ses entraînements, ses missions, son rêve de devenir un héro qui se rapprochait. Tout ce qui se passait après la désertion de son mentor ou de l'ami de son mentor? Très peu pour lui. Seule la rencontre avec ce petit soldat de l'infanterie lui mettait du baume au cœur. Malheureusement, tout ne s'était pas bien fini.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mais tout cela était simplement des rêves de toute façon, n'est-ce pas?

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zack soupira. La seule fois où il en avait parlé avec son grand frère, un homme qui avait près de 8 ans de plus que lui, et qu'il pouvait revoir dans ses rêves comme étant son mentor du programme SOLDAT, ce ne s'était si bien passé que cela. Ils n'en avaient parlé qu'une seule et unique fois, et on ne pouvait même pas appeler ça une conversation. Zack était juste contrarié à cause d'un de ces rêves: c'était quand ceux-ci venaient à peine de débuter, et dans celui qu'il venait alors de faire, il avait vu le visage d'Angeal, ainsi que celui d'un autre, placardés un peu partout dans le bureau de Lazard parce qu'ils étaient à présent des traîtres de la ShinRa. Et le brun, qu'Angeal avait accompagné au lycée parce que sa Twingo faisait déjà un bruit bizarre alors que ça faisait deux mois qu'il l'avait, avait marmonné quelque chose comme:

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" Ils sont sacrément cons s'ils pensaient qu'Angeal trahirait simplement comme ça...!"

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ce à quoi, Angeal avait répliqué par un:

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" C'est la ShinRa, n'en demande pas trop."

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zack s'était figé, abasourdi que son frère, son mentor dans ses songes, lui répondît cela.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Après cela, le silence avait continué jusqu'à arriver au lycée, et ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zack Fairhewley était un jeune homme de 26 ans qui avait plutôt bien débuté sa vie professionnelle. Après avoir réussi son CAP cuisine, le jeune homme avait réussi à allier son travail dans un restaurant avec une formation de pâtisserie et une de barista. Il était ensuite parvenu à continuer de s'entraîner après la fin de cette formation, afin de s'améliorer et de devenir assez expérimenté pour ouvrir son propre café. Malheureusement, il avait dû rapidement reposer les pieds sur Terre, parce qu'ouvrir un café ne se faisait pas en claquant des doigts, il avait besoin d'argent pour cela. Malgré la somme, assez conséquente pour un jeune, qu'il avait économisée pendant ses études, ce n'était malheureusement pas suffisant, et il fallait pouvoir faire un prêt à la banque. Or, faire une demande de prêts à seulement 22 ans? Peu de banques acceptaient cela. Voir aucune. C'était seulement grâce à sa famille - ses parents et son frère - s'il avait réussi à avoir les fonds nécessaires afin de pouvoir faire une demande de prêt et qu'elle soit acceptée.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Après cela, il avait dû acheter les murs nécessaires à installer un café, dans un endroit qui lui attirerait du monde, faire des travaux pour son commerce, et enfin ouvrir son café.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bref, après maintes aventures, il avait finalement réussi à ouvrir Le Chiot. Le nom du café était une plaisanterie récurrente le concernant dans sa famille, tout le monde le surnommait ainsi, alors il avait proposé ça comme une blague, et finalement le nom était resté.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs années qu'il s'était installé, et son affaire marchait plutôt bien: il était devenu patron, et avait quelques employés à temps plein, et quelques saisonniers qui travaillaient durant les périodes de vacances.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Il était donc un beau jeune homme qui gagnait plutôt bien sa vie, mais qui restait tout de même l'éternel célibataire des commerçants de la ville.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Pourquoi donc? Il répondrait aux autres commerçants que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'âme-sœur. Il répondrait à ses connaissances qu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire de nouvelles rencontres pour draguer. Il répondrait à ses parents :

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" Mais Angeal aussi est encore célibataire!"

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Même si son frère n'était pas vraiment célibataire, mais plutôt en relation étrange avec ses deux soit-disant meilleurs amis. Cependant ce n'était pas à Zack de l'annoncer à leurs parents.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

La vérité, c'était qu'il faisait trop de terreur nocturne. Coucher avec une femme ou un homme pour une nuit n'était en général pas un problème, même s'il se réveillait en hurlant, puisqu'il ne reverrait jamais ces personnes. Mais commencer une relation et devoir expliquer pourquoi il pouvait rester éveillé plusieurs jours de suite pour éviter de se voir mourir encore une fois, voir mourir ses proches? Oh, il avait essayé, mais bizarrement, ça s'était toujours terminé rapidement.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dans tous les cas, désormais, Zack se concentrait essentiellement sur son activité professionnelle.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sa meilleure amie, Aerith, qu'il avait revue durant ses études secondaires lors de sessions économiques prises en bonus afin d'avoir un minimum de base pour ouvrir son commerce, avait ouvert un magasin de fleurs à quelques dizaines de mètres de sa boutique. La fleuriste était très populaire, et devait refuser beaucoup d'aide de la part de beaucoup de monde, ne pouvant se permettre de payer plus d'un employé lors des périodes difficiles comme pouvait l'être la Saint Valentin, la fête des mères ou encore la période de Noël. En général, c'était Zack qui l'aidait à titre gratuit lors de ces périodes, s'il avait assez de monde au café pour qu'il n'y eût pas de problème.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cependant cette année-là, le brun n'avait pas réussi à embaucher assez d'étudiants pour la période de Pâques, et il devait donc compenser le manque de personnel lui-même. Cela ne l'embêtait pas le moins du monde, il aimait vraiment ce qu'il faisait, et le faisait toujours de bon cœur! Mais son amie avait dû donc trouver un employé pour cette période, un employé qui ne la draguerait pas et qui se contenterait d'exécuter simplement son travail. Et elle avait trouvé, lui avait-elle annoncé, un garçon parfait pour le job qui lui était demandé! Le travail qui devait être effectué était principalement de travailler en arrière-boutique: aider à sortir la marchandise des camions, arranger les préparations florales commandées… Il fallait avoir le coup de main, et c'était surtout fatigant, encore plus pendant ce genre de période. Mais le garçon embauché était à priori parfait, alors soit, Zack ne pouvait que croire son amie.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

C'est en passant faire un tour chez Aerith durant un moment de pause pour Zack, afin de s'assurer par lui-même que le nouvel employé de son amie ne l'embêtait pas, et que surtout tout allait bien pour elle, que le brun rencontra cette nouvelle tête. Et tout s'arrêta quand il entra dans la boutique. Les sons, les odeurs, tout devint flou. Il ne restait que le blond qui demandait quelque chose à Aerith concernant la composition sur laquelle il travaillait. Le même blond qu'il voyait dans ses rêves. _Cloud_.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cloud Strife venait de finir ses études en Master Métier du Livre, et malgré des années plutôt bien réussies - il avait eu ses diplômes avec mention - il n'arrivait absolument pas a trouver un emploi dans sa branche. Les employeurs lui répétaient sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas assez d'expérience ou bien qu'il coûterait simplement trop cher pour le travail qu'il pouvait effectuer sans formation dans l'entreprise. Bref, il désespérait un peu, mais était quand même obligé de payer ses factures et de se nourrir. Du coup, il enchaînait depuis quelques mois les CDD afin de pouvoir s'en sortir. Cependant, n'étant pas d'un naturel très social ou très souriant, il se limitait à trouver, la plupart du temps, du travail qui nécessitait le moins d'interactions sociales possibles.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Son ami d'enfance, qui avait eu vent de cette histoire, s'en était mêlé et avait fait ce qu'il voulait. Reno avait balancé à droite à gauche les CV du blond, sans même l'en informer, et Cloud l'avait découvert simplement parce que des employeurs l'avaient rappelés.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

La plupart du temps, le plus jeune des deux se demandait _comment_ ils avaient pu devenir amis. C'est alors qu'il se souvenait que de toute façon, il n'en avait jamais eu le choix: leurs parents étaient amis de longue date, et ils avaient pratiquement grandi ensemble. Pour le plus grand malheur du Strife.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Reno, de son vrai nom Lorenzo (que voulez-vous, c'était trop difficile à dire pour Cloud lorsqu'il commençait à parler, et le surnom était finalement resté), était âgé de sept ans de plus que lui, et très franchement, s'il n'avait pas été là durant la période scolaire du roux, il n'aurait alors aucune idée du travail qu'un type pareil pourrait exercer. Parce que, oui, il connaissait le métier de ce type. Triste vie. **Il était député**. Un politicien, oui. A à peine 31 ans. Pourquoi… Comment… Avoir les bonnes relations, et passer sous le bureau avaient bien aidé-s'il en croyait les dires du roux... Mais même sa propre famille ne se l'expliquait pas et se demandait comment il avait pu en arriver là. Et surtout comment il pouvait avoir un aussi bon salaire. Pourtant, bien que sa fonction officielle lui rapportât déjà gros, il se plaisait à bosser à droite à gauche. Il avait été un PNJ pour beaucoup de films pornos - le type qui entre pendant une baise, le livreur de pizza qui n'est pas invité, etc… Il s'amusait parfois à être engagé dans des écoles pour être surveillant et pouvoir coller des élèves au pif - c'était un petit plaisir de la vie qui le faisait grandement sourire. Cela lui était même arrivé d'être responsable publicitaire dans un grand groupe, et littéralement personne dans le groupe ne savait ce qu'il faisait ni pourquoi il était là. En un mot, c'était le type à embrouille. Le genre de type pire que la gale, qui se glissait sous votre peau, et après cela, impossible de s'en débarrasser.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cloud avait souvent l'image d'un boulet à tête de Reno accroché à sa cheville lorsqu'il repensait à leur amitié. Cela le faisait même parfois sourire quand il était dans un bon jour, mais la plupart du temps, il voulait juste se taper la tête contre les murs, plutôt.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enfin, pour en revenir au CV du blond, Reno en avait récupéré - Cloud n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de comment le roux se les était procurée - et les avait distribués à différents commerces aux alentours du plus jeune. Ce qui n'était _même pas_ dans la même ville que Reno. Après cette découverte, Cloud avait enguirlandé le roux, qui n'en eut strictement rien à carrer, et qui lui avait simplement répondu par un:

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" Estime toi heureux, j'aurais pu donner ton CV a des prods' de porno!"

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ce qu'il avait, en fait, effectivement fait, et le blond l'avait découvert quelques semaines plus tard.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dans tous les cas, Cloud avait répondu à certains des employeurs positivement, et avait finalement donné suite à une jeune femme fleuriste qui demandait de l'aide en arrière-boutique. Elle l'avait rassuré, en lui promettant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'interagir avec les clients. De ce fait, le blond avait accepté le boulot, et avait commencé dès qu'il avait signé son CDD d'une durée de quatre mois.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Aerith était une jolie jeune femme, qui était aussi un très bon patron. Son travail correspondait vraiment à ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Cloud pour s'habituer au travail demandé. Il faisait des grosses journées, mais il était payé en conséquence, et le lieu de travail était assez plaisant pour ceux qui ne possédaient pas d'allergie aux pollens, ce qui était son cas.  
Après quelques jours de travail, sa patronne le prévint qu'ils risqueraient sûrement d'avoir la visite du propriétaire du café qui n'était pas loin. A priori, ces deux-là étaient amis depuis des années maintenant, et c'était lui qui l'aidait la plupart du temps dès qu'il avait un peu de temps. Cloud avait simplement haussé des épaules, ne comprenant même pas pourquoi la jeune femme l'avait même prévenu de la visite de son ami.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Les genoux du propriétaire du café manquèrent de flancher sur le coup, mais il tint cependant bon, et resta accroché à l'encadrement de la porte pour se soutenir. Devant lui se tenaient Aerith et son nouvel employé qui parlaient, et Zack n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux. Cloud Strife, le jeune soldat membre de l'infanterie de la ShinRa qu'il voyait dans ses songes se tenait là. A quelques mètres de lui.  
Reprenant son souffle afin de se calmer, le brun prit une grande inspiration, et afficha un grand sourire un peu tremblant d'émotion avant de faire enfin un pas dans la boutique et se diriger vers eux.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Il s'approcha doucement, les mains tremblantes, et ayant repris son visage d'entrain habituel, il les salua:

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" Hey Aerith!"

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zack ne lâchait cependant pas des yeux le jeune garçon. Son amie et le blond se tournèrent vers la voix du nouveau venu, la fleuriste l'accueillit avec un sourire tandis que l'employé ne changea pas d'expression, restant neutre. Pour autant, cela ne découragea en rien le brun, qui souriait toujours, et qui passa une main dans les cheveux de Cloud pour les ébouriffer. Les premiers mots qui sortirent à l'attention du blond ne furent d'ailleurs pas une présentation de la part du propriétaire du café. Avec un sourire triste il dit simplement ceci:

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" Hey… Désolé de t'avoir laissé seul…"

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapitre 2

Zack resta planté là comme un crétin pendant quelques secondes, observant Cloud qui le regardait comme un fou sorti de l'asile. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à Aerith, peu sûr de lui quant à la marche à suivre, et c'est alors que le brun réalisa son erreur: faisant un pas en arrière; avec un air gêné, il s'excusa alors:  


"-Oh merde! Je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, je suis désolé!"  


Trouver une excuse sur le tas n'avait et ne sera jamais quelque chose qui lui viendrait naturellement. Le blond le jugea très clairement du regard avant de lâcher un :  


"-J'vais terminer ça…" en attrapant fermement un bouquet avant de partir presque en courant, direction l'arrière-boutique.  


Le propriétaire du café venait de foirer. Il avait jusqu'ici, réussi à ne pas mélanger ses rêves et la réalité... mais là? C'était sorti si vite qu'il ne l'avait même pas réalisé. Oh, dieu, mais était-il un idiot?  


"-J'viens de foirer, hein…?"  


Aerith s'était rapprochée de son ami et elle se pencha vers lui avec un air sceptique:  


"-C'est ta nouvelle méthode de drague?  
-Quoi? Non!  
-... Mouais… Ne drague pas mon employé.  
-Mais c'est pas mon intention!"  


Et ce n'était réellement pas son intention! Même s'il devait bien se l'avouer -bien qu'il n'y a jamais fait attention dans ses rêves- mais le blondinet était sacrément mignon en vrai. Un peu plus petit que lui, les cheveux en bataille, physiquement il n'avait pas vraiment changé par rapport à la personne qu'il voyait dans ses rêves… Lui-même était plutôt bien différent physiquement par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu voir dans des miroirs vis-à-vis de ses rêves, il était toujours aussi grand et musclé, mais il avait les cheveux bien plus longs qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos avec une mèche rebelle qui surgissait soudainement sur son visage. La plupart du temps il s'attachait les cheveux en queue de cheval, ce qui lui était bien plus pratique pour travailler, mais sinon, il leur laissait faire leur vie. Il n'avait aussi qu'une petite cicatrice sur le bas de la mâchoire qui datait de son enfance, une fois où il était tombé sur un clou. Un clou qui lui avait transpercé la peau de la mâchoire lors d'une chute et qu'il avait arraché en se relevant. Son frère s'était évanoui alors qu'il ne voulait que l'aider à se relever lorsque Zack avait juste tiré pour que finalement le clou reste au sol avec un morceau de peau du plus jeune. Leurs parents avaient dû les emmener tous les deux à l'hôpital : afin de refermer la blessure de Zack avec quelques points de suture, et pour vérifier qu'Angeal ne s'était rien cassé en s'évanouissant.  
Soupirant de plus belle d'être un imbécile, le brun se dirigea aussi en arrière boutique pour 1) se présenter correctement et 2) aider Aerith avant que sa pause ne se termine. Il poussa la porte pour y trouver le blond de dos, concentré sur la préparation d'un bouquet. Il resta là quelques secondes à l'observer, faisant sérieusement son travail sans se préoccuper du monde extérieur, c'est-à-dire de lui. Cependant ce n'est pas cela qui allait faire baisser les bras au plus vieux des deux! Oh que non! Avec une aura digne des princesses Disney, il s'approcha du plus jeune, se planta à moins d'une mètre de lui et lui fit un signe de la main pour se faire remarquer. Cloud releva doucement la tête, hésitant entre fuir ou donner un coup à ce type à qui il manquait clairement une case. Zack tendit la main vers lui, un sourire colgate accroché aux lèvres et se présenta enfin:  


"-Désolé pour ça! Je suis Zack, je tiens le café un peu plus haut sur la rue! Enchanté!"  


Le blond ne répondit pas de suite - ébloui par le sourire du brun - et c'est en grimaçant qu'il répondit:  


"-Ouais. Je suis Cloud. Enchanté."  


A peine les mots sortis de sa bouche que Cloud retourna à son travail, ne s'embêtant pas le moins du monde à serrer la main au propriétaire du café. Il n'était pas payé à faire la causette, et avait des préparations florales à finir, _lui_. Zack resta idiot -encore-, le sourire aux lèvres, et fit un geste particulièrement inutile et absurde avec sa main pour esquiver ce magnifique vent de la part du blond, avant de faire un petit rire gêné, et de vaquer à ses occupations en arrière boutique.  
De cette façon, Zack revint plusieurs fois à la boutique d'Aerith, travaillant toujours en arrière boutique en sifflotant ou en chantant, ne tentant pas plus d'adresser la parole qu'une simple joyeuse salutation à Cloud. Au bout de la cinquième ou sixième fois où le brun se présenta chez la fleuriste, à présent l'employé ne regardait plus le patron du café comme un pestiféré, et s'en était même accommodé. Après tout, il était ami avec Reno, a côté Zack s'apparentait plus à une brave bête qu'à autre chose… Voir le brun, _toujours_ en arrière boutique lui faisait se poser quelques questions, alors il ne se gêna pas le moins du monde et interrogea le premier concerné. Le brun avait penché la tête sur le côté comme l'aurait fait un chien, et avait répondu:  


"-Bah, j'aide 'Rith surtout avec les trucs lourds! M'enfin vu que t'es là, c'est toi qui fais le plus gros! Et je suis incapable de faire un bouquet correct!  
-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est… Enfin, tu serais mieux devant avec les clients, non? En plus, tu sors toujours par la porte de derrière comme un contrebandier, là…  
-Oh ça! C'est juste pour nous éviter des problèmes, les gens ont un peu de mal à comprendre qu'un homme et une femme, tous deux mignons, puissent seulement être amis!"  


Le brun rit doucement, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une blague, mais c'était pourtant bel et bien vrai. Par le passé, ils avaient eu pas mal de problèmes avec son amie, plus lui qu'Aerith bizarrement. Les jeunes gens qui jetaient leur dévolu sur sa personne pouvaient souvent se montrer hardcore(?), si l'on pouvait s'exprimer de cette manière. Par exemple, une fois, une jeune femme, cliente régulière du Chiot, les avait croisé dans la rue ensemble et était allé raconter à tout le quartier que Monsieur Fairhewley était quelqu'un de vicieux sous son joli sourire et qu'il collectionnait les conquêtes seulement pour acquérir de l'argent. Il avait dû remonter la source de cette rumeur pour s'apercevoir que la jeune femme en question voulait simplement baisser la cote de Zack afin qu'elle puisse le récupérer pour elle. Son chiffre d'affaires avait été le principal touché de cette rumeur, et depuis il faisait attention à ces stupides rumeurs afin que ses revenus mensuels ne fluctuent pas trop.  
Cloud le regarda, surprit de cette réponse, et en fronçant des sourcils, il parla dans sa barbe:  


"-Oh, je vois, c'est pour Mademoiselle Gainsborough, afin qu'elle n'ait pas des types relous qui viennent lui casser les pieds…"  


A ces mots, Zack éclata de rire. La fleuriste avait peut-être le physique de la jeune femme douce et attentionnée, -et oui, elle était comme ça de temps à autre- mais cela serait une grossière erreur de penser qu'elle n'était _que_ douce et attentionnée. C'était sa meilleure amie et le brun l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais sérieusement, c'était sans aucun doute la femme la plus flippante - avec sa mère - qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Elle pourrait sans aucun doute tuer quelqu'un sans aucun problème. Une fois, quand il travaillait dans une boite de nuit pour améliorer ses talents de barista auprès d'un autre employé, il avait vu la jeune femme assommée un type ultra baraqué (et sans doute complètement torché) avec une chaise du bar. Aerith l'avait juste estourbi sans que cela ne lui pose le moindre problème. Et avec le sourire, s'il vous plaît. Le jour où elle débarquera à 2h du matin chez lui, pour lui demander -l'obliger- à cacher un corps, il ne s'en étonnerait même pas.  


"-Oh non, pour le coup, c'est plus pour moi que pour elle! Crois-moi cette fille sait parfaitement se débrouiller, ne lésinant pas à donner des coups aux bijoux de famille en cas de problème! "  


C'était véridique. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, et avait même fini par avoir pitié du type.  
Cloud avait fait un mouvement de recul, clairement sceptique face aux propos du brun. En même temps, qui ne le serait pas? C'était l'opposition même de ce que l'on pouvait observer d'une Aerith des plus normales. Mais croyez-le, il savait de quoi il parlait. Et Aerith pouvait, de temps à autre, s'apparenter au diable lui-même. Cependant, le blond finit tout de même par répondre au brun avec un "Oh…", auquel Zack répondit par un éclat de rire.

* * *

A partir de là, le comportement de Cloud s'adoucit quelque peu, il devint plus à même à converser, ou à répondre à une simple question, il sourit même une fois face aux âneries du brun. Bon, Zack n'avait pas fait exprès de faire l'ânerie en question: il s'était littéralement pris les pieds sur un pot de fleurs et était tombé en tenant un seau d'eau. Eau qui l'avait suivi dans sa chute évidemment, et qu'il l'avait complètement arrosé en plus d'asperger le sol. L'homme avait ressemblé à un chiot trempé, avant de sourire grandement en entendant le plus jeune rire. Entendre ce rire mélodieux, bien trop rare aux oreilles du propriétaire du café, donnait la gnaque au brun pour bien trois jours.  
Cependant, ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui fit se rapprocher les deux hommes. Non. Ce n'est que quand Reno débarqua chez la fleuriste comme s'il était chez lui, et que Cloud réalisa que le roux connaissait et Aerith, _et Zack_ , que leur relation prit un tout autre tournant.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Des répliques de Genesis avaient doucement commencé à attaquer le bâtiment de la ShinRa. Il avait prévenu Sephiroth de sa découverte quand il le croisa, et celui-ci l'informa que cela était sans doute l'oeuvre de Hollander. A l'époque ce nom lui était inconnu, un scientifique de la ShinRa parmi tant d'autres…_

__

_Ils avaient pris quelque temps pour réfléchir à l'implication de Genesis dans cette histoire, supposant que lui et ce scientifique étaient de mèche afin d'accomplir quelque chose. Quelque chose, mais quoi? Une vengeance envers la ShinRa? C'était une idée ridicule, le brun avait répliqué à ce moment-là au Général… L'optimisme envers et contre toute cette situation était sans nul doute bien trop présent encore dans sa tête…_

__

__

__

_Zack s'était par la suite dirigé vers le secteur 8, seul, afin d'être plus efficace, avant de se faire couper dans son élan par deux membres des Turks qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de réellement rencontrer. Un roux et un chauve. Reno et Rude. Le duo qui aurait sans nul doute la peau de Tseng, d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre lorsque le plus vieux se mettait à marmonner dans barbe quand il se pensait seul._

____

__

____

_Tous deux avaient été envoyés par Tseng pour s'occuper des ennemis qui les envahissaient… C'est aussi l'endroit où Zack avait pu faire la connaissance de Cissnei, une autre Turk. Il avait été rappelé à l'ordre par le brun, parce que le SOLDAT était peut être un peu trop sympathique et à même de commencer une conversation avec une jolie fille, et s'était finalement dirigé pour apporter l'aide qu'il était censé procurer._

____

* * *

____

Włodzimierz Boguslawiak, grand, devenu chauve bien trop tôt -si vous lui demandiez son avis-, et ayant un attrait particulier pour porter un costume tous les jours ainsi que des lunettes teintées en guise de lunette de vue, était un homme impressionnant au premier abord.

____

Plus connu sous le surnom de Rude, surnom attribué par son ami Reno lors de leur première rencontre : lorsque le chauve s'était présenté, le roux l'avait juste regardé comme s'il venait de l'insulter - ce qu'il aurait pu très bien faire et l'autre ne l'aurait jamais su-, et avait juste répondu par un:

____

"C'est… rude, mec. Je t'appellerai Rude plutôt, mon pote!"

____

Rude ainsi donc, ami avec Reno depuis quelques années maintenant -de bien trop longues années- avait pu rapidement constater que le député connaissait beaucoup de monde, et il avait hâtivement conclu que c'était une bonne idée de ne jamais savoir comment il connaissait tout ce monde. Donc, quand le roux débarqua soudainement pour lui dire qu'ils allaient faire un tour, le chauve ne s'était pas plus posé de question que cela. Par contre, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un café prénommé Le Chiot, le plus grand commença peut être à se poser des questions. Parce que clairement il connaissait Reno, et savait que ce n'était tout simplement pas Reno d'allait dans ce genre d'endroit? Sérieusement? Le café avait l'air tendance et coquet, ce qui en somme n'était pas du tout le style du roux. Son ami était plus du genre à traîner dans les coins malfamés et insécures que dans un café à l'ambiance chic et chaleureuse qui ferait le bonheur de la petite amie du chauve. Alors oui, Rude était peut être suspicieux en entrant dans la boutique, s'attendant presque à ce qu'un trafic illégal ait lieu derrière le comptoir, mais pourtant il s'agissait là d'un café tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il lâcha un regard de pure incompréhension à son ami, regard caché derrière ses lunettes teintées. Mais dans tous les cas, Reno ignora complètement le plus grand, se contentant de se diriger vers le comptoir et de demander à la jeune femme qui y travaillait de l'autre côté:

____

"-Eh ! L'est où le patron?"

____

La jeune employée regarda le roux avec méfiance et en fronçant des sourcils -en même temps le chauve ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à la jeune fille, ils avaient plus l'air de créanciers ou de mafieux que d'hommes à qui on pouvait avoir confiance-:

____

"-Il est en pause… Pourquoi?"

____

Reno haussa des épaules, fit un clin d'œil et effectua un salut militaire en tirant la langue, avant de se retourner vers son ami en levant la tête:

____

"-Bon, bah go part'naire!"

____

Avant de ressortir du magasin et de se diriger un peu plus loin dans la rue. Rude avait, depuis longtemps, arrêté de chercher le cheminement que pouvait bien effectuer le cerveau du roux, mais à de rares occasions, le chauve tentait toujours de comprendre les actions du plus petit. Et comme souvent, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas le député. Ça devait être un truc de roux… Ou bien, c'était peut être juste Reno…  
Ne cherchant guère davantage, il suivit son ami. Pour atterrir devant un fleuriste. Reno devait être soit malade, soit bourré pour l'amener ici:

____

"-Euh, pourquoi on est-"

____

Mais le roux avait déjà ouvert la porte, et salua la fleuriste comme s'il la connaissait. Ce qui, après vérification, était exact parce que devant eux se tenait Mlle Gainsborough.

____

* * *

____

Aerith Gainsborough était une jeune femme à l'allure pure, mais n'y croyez pas trop, elle n'avait rien de la personne innocente qu'on pourrait penser. C'était une dure à cuir, une du genre qui pourrait mettre K.O quelqu'un sans le moindre état d'âme, mais qui à la fois ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aider les gens dans le besoin. Elle était d'une grande générosité tout en étant inébranlable dans ses décisions, quand bien même cela pouvait nuire à autrui. Toujours souriante, et aimable, il était difficile d'imaginer la jeune femme différemment, mais pourtant…

____

Elle venait d'une famille plutôt aisée, qui vivait dans un de ces beaux quartiers avec une grande maison et un jardin assez grand. Elle avait été scolarisé dans une de ces écoles de bourges qui ne connaissaient ni les grèves ni des absences de professeurs sur une longue durée, de la primaire à la fin du lycée. Aerith avait toujours été une jolie fille: les adultes la trouvaient mignonne, les garçons lui tiraient les cheveux, et les filles voulaient devenir amies avec elles. Cependant, au fil des années, à mesure qu'elle grandissait – Aerith dégageait une certaine beauté, suscitant la jalousie de beaucoup de ses camarades. Ainsi, elle subissait des brimades, souvent silencieuses, de son entourage féminin. Des rires, des critiques dans son dos, étaient devenus son quotidien, cela était déplaisant certes, mais Aerith ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle préférait cela, que subir des violences physiques de la part de ses camarades. Plus les années s'écoulaient, plus la jeune femme s'était renfermée sur elle-même – petit à petit, elle s'effaçait…Son sourire et sa bonne humeur apparente étaient devenue ses derniers remparts, ne se permettant pas d'afficher son mal être.

____

Lorsqu'elle était arrivé en Première spé Biologie, chaque semaine des élèves étaient mandatés par leur professeur de spécialisation pour nettoyer et s'assurer de la propreté des paillasses afin d'éviter qu'un accident survienne lors d'un cours postérieur. Ce jour-là, Aerith était sortie de cours un peu plus tard que d'habitude, prenant soin de retranscrire sur ses feuilles le cours de son professeur, et une des élèves qui était de corvée de nettoyage s'était alors approché de la jeune fille:

____

"-Salut Aerith, je suis désolée de t'demander ça, mais j'ai vraiment un rendez-vous hyper important ce soir et tout, et j'me demandais si c'était possible que tu m'remplaces pour faire l'ménage?"

____

La jeune femme avait sourit, et répliqué un peu timidement, parce que ce contretemps ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment:

____

"-Euh, ouais, mais je-"

____

L'autre fille, lui avait pris les mains en s'exclamant toute joyeuse:

____

"-Oh, c'est super! Merci beaucoup!"

____

Et s'était précipité vers la sortie de la classe. Aerith, s'était dirigé vers elle pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment accepté, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête en apercevant une autre camarade de classe qui attendait l'autre jeune fille et qu'elles s'étaient déjà mises à discuter pour sortir de l'établissement:

____

"-T'as r'filé l'bébé à Aerith, sérieux?

____

-Bah, elle est toujours toute seule, au moins, ça l'occupera!

____

-Haha, t'es méchante!"

____

Aerith avait juste laissé tomber en entendant ses paroles, et avait entrepris de nettoyer les paillasses, blessée.

____

Au fil de l'année scolaire, une grosse majorité des élèves avaient commencé à fumer ce qu'ils appelaient des "bedos". Quand bien même ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout, elle avait été malgré tout assez curieuse de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle avait fumé son premier bedo durant une de ces soirées lycéennes, où tout le monde invitait tout le monde, elle-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était là, et ce soir-là, elle avait voulu se retrouver dans la peau de n'importe quel autre lycéen. Cela n'avait guère été une expérience agréable - elle avait crachoté, s'étouffant à moitié avec la fumée du mélange tabac/weed - mais pourtant, elle avait recommencé, jusqu'à ce que doucement, cette petite habitude de soirée devienne une habitude tout court. Et avant même qu'elle ne sache, elle avait appris à rouler, mettant au fur et à mesure moins de tabac et plus d'herbes. Et puis, un jour, elle s'était réveillée avec ce besoin de fumer au réveil. Et elle l'avait fait, ne se posant même pas la question, le sentiment de puissance, et de supériorité qu'elle ressentait était bien trop agréable pour qu'elle n'y réfléchisse. Et puis un jour, il s'était peut être passé quelques jours ou quelques semaines, elle n'en savait rien, et se fichait de tout, réfléchissant au ralenti. Etant à court de tabac, elle en était venue à la conclusion tout à fait logique de ne mettre que de la ganja: elle s'était donc roulé un joint, comme d'habitude depuis quelque temps, et avait tiré une première taffe. Et une sorte de coup de poignard l'avait asséné à la nuque, un sentiment désagréable de chair de poule et de forte fièvre l'avait traversé. Elle s'était alors mise à paniquer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela lui faisait cette effet là, lâchant son bedo et se concentrant pour tenter de reprendre une respiration correcte, mais cela ne l'a fait que plus paniquer. Pourquoi? Comment? Que se passe-t-il ? s'étaient les seules questions auxquelles elle pouvait penser. Elle était au milieu de la rue, en pleine après-midi, et avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir. Elle était convaincue qu'elle allait mourir en fait, elle voulait seulement appeler les pompiers, qu'importe ce que pourraient penser ses parents - ils seraient déçus, c'est indéniable - elle voulait vivre. Il lui était cependant impossible de contrôler ses mouvements, et soudainement elle se sentit faiblir: elle s'écroula au sol. Elle sentit qu'on la souleva quelque temps plus tard, mais ne pouvait rien faire: ni parler, ni bouger. Elle était coincée dans son propre corps. Elle ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle voyait: des formes floues, des lumières bizarres et juste une envie de hurler. Et finalement, elle s'évanouit.

____

Elle ne se réveilla que deux heures plus tard, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, bien trop lumineux pour elle. Fronçant des sourcils, elle finit par réaliser qu'elle était en fait à l'hôpital, ses parents à ses côtés discutant avec un médecin. Celui-ci se tourna vers sa patiente quand un des internes fit une remarque comme quoi la jeune femme s'était réveillée, il se présenta:

____

"-Bonjour Mademoiselle, vous êtes à l'hôpital Shin Ratorizawa, je suis le docteur Tsui Feng, et je vais m'occuper de vous, vous avez fait un-

____

-Tseng?"

____

Aerith, pas vraiment en état de réfléchir, avait simplement fait une contraction du nom du docteur, en fronçant des sourcils. Elle se releva d'un mouvement brusque et avant même de n'avoir pu quitter son lit, elle vomit.

____


	4. Chapitre 4

Un silence pesant régnait dans la chambre d’hôpital d’Aerith. Personne n’osait dire quoi que ce soit - ses parents étant encore sous le choc- et on pouvait entendre grésiller la lampe au mur. La mère d’Aerith ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de finalement réussir à parler pour détendre l'atmosphère:  


“Il paraît que les repas ici ne sont pas très bons, je vais te découper quelques pommes, d’accord?”  


Elmyra découpa des quartiers de pommes tandis que son père se leva et quitta la pièce un instant.  


“-Aerith… Ma chérie… Es-tu vraiment si malheureuse?”  


La lycéenne ne répondit pas, restant silencieuse. Qu’était-elle même supposée répondre à ce genre de question? Oui? Non? Elle se contenta donc d’éviter le regard de sa mère. Son père rentra de nouveau, posant une main sur l’épaule de sa femme, tout en secouant la tête. Les deux adultes enfilèrent leurs manteaux, et à la porte, la mère de la jeune fille chuchota ses quelques mots:  


“-Chérie, nous t’attendons à la maison.  
-Oui.”  


La femme se retourna à la réponse de sa fille, pour se diriger soudainement vers elle et la serrer dans ses bras:  


“-Je t’en prie, ne nous fait plus jamais une peur pareille! Je sais que cela est difficile, mais nous sommes là pour toi et nous te soutiendrons toujours. _Toujours_.”  


Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de l’adolescente aux mots de sa mère, et repensa à ces nombreuses brimades qu’elle avait subies. Elle allait s’en sortir. Elle se le promit à cet instant-là. 

* * *

Elle resta quelques semaines à l’hôpital Shin Ratorizawa, doucement mais sûrement, elle commençait à s’en remettre. Combattant son addiction - parce que c’était _une addiction_ \- avec l’aide du Docteur Tseng -oui, le surnom était resté -, elle retrouva doucement un vrai sourire et une joie de vivre naturelle et non feinte. Elle sympathisa sans mal avec son médecin, lui qui était réputé pour être difficile d’accès et peu aimable d’après les infirmières, et elle lui conseilla même d’arrêter les répliques cassantes qu’il semblait faire automatiquement.  
Et c’est quelques jours avant sa sortie officielle de l’hôpital, que Aerith put comprendre un peu mieux Tseng. Elle se baladait près de l’accueil, quand elle remarqua le docteur courir. En trois semaines, elle ne l’avait jamais vu se presser. Il semblait toujours serein, à maîtriser parfaitement tout. Mais ce jour-là, il courait. Curieuse, elle l’avait suivi, pour débouler sur une scène auquel elle ne s’attendait pas du tout: un homme, chauve, soutenait un autre homme, roux. Celui qui se faisait soutenir avait littéralement une cuisse ensanglantée. A la vue de tout ce sang, elle faillit s’évanouir, mais avant que cela n’arrive, Tseng s’exprima d’une voix polaire:  


“-Bordel de dieu, mais _pourquoi_ je suis ami avec vous?”  


Le médecin se tourna vers le chauve après avoir soufflé:  


“-Qu’est-ce qu’il a _encore_ fait?”  


Ces mots sortaient dépités, sans espoir, comme s'il en avait l'habitude, comme si le docteur se demandait ce qu’il avait pu faire dans une vie passée pour mériter cela. Aerith n’écouta pas tout, se rapprochant simplement des hommes. Quand elle arriva à leur niveau, Tseng et du personnel médical s’occupaient de l’homme roux qui semblait sous l’effet de l’alcool en ce début de soirée, tandis que le chauve s’assit sur un des sièges de l’accueil. Le pauvre semblait lessivé. Elle s’assit à côté de lui, penchant la tête sur le côté pour regarder l’homme:  


“-Ça arrive souvent?”  


L’homme en costard releva la tête vers elle, et soupira. Elle rit doucement à cette réaction.  


“-Je suis Aerith! Tu es un ami de Tseng?”  


L’homme la regarda sans une expression quelques secondes, avant de décocher un maigre sourire:  


“-Je suis Rude. Le crétin qui saignait c’est Reno. Il a trouvé le même surnom à Tseng que toi. Il doit bien t’aimer, il ne laisse personne lui trouver des surnoms d’habitude…”

* * *

Reno était resté à l’hôpital peu de temps, étant une calamité auprès des infirmières et des infirmiers: il les draguait sans vergognes. Aerith et lui étaient donc sortis le même jour de l’hôpital, le peu de temps qu’ils avaient passé ensemble, ou avec Rude et Tseng avaient été d’agréables moments pour la jeune lycéenne. Aucun des deux hommes n’avaient demandé la raison de son séjour ici, et elle savait que Tseng ne dirait rien en raison du secret médical. Les trois hommes la faisaient rire, surtout Reno qui avait un humour pipi-caca qui ne faisait rire que lui, tandis que les deux autres regardaient le roux en se parlant par télépathie afin de questionner si enterrée vivant leur ami ne serait pas une solution à tous leurs problèmes.  
Cependant, bien que Aerith commençât à aller mieux, avec ses parents ce n’étaient pas encore ça. Ils étaient encore choqués: choqués que leur fille puisse se droguer, choqués qu’elle ait failli mourir sans qu’ils n’en sachent rien. Quand Aerith rentra donc, l’ambiance n’était pas aussi joyeuse que ses derniers jours à l’hôpital. Elle s’était cependant promis que ça allait mieux se passer, et demanda donc de l’aide à ses parents. De retour au lycée, par contre, les brimades continuaient. Mais était-elle en droit de redemander de l’aide avec tout ce qu’elle avait bien causer comme problème? Non, elle ne pensait pas. 

* * *

La fin d’année arrivait enfin, et avec ça, la cessation des violences psychologiques. Aerith aura deux mois de tranquillité. Elle voyait Tseng une à deux fois par semaine depuis son départ de l’hôpital il y a quelques mois à présent, et avait aussi revu Reno et Rude plusieurs fois. Le chauve lui avait présenté sa petite-amie, Tifa, et elle avait eu un coup de foudre pour la jeune femme. La brune était un peu plus âgée qu’elle et bien qu’un peu brutale au premier abord, Aerith avait très vite pu découvrir que Tifa était en fait une jeune femme très gentille et un brin timide.  
Mais c’était aussi la première fois qu’elle tombait amoureuse et ne savait pas comment se comporter, alors elle ne fit simplement rien. Elle devint l’amie de Tifa, et resta celle de Rude et Reno.  
Tseng lui avait émis une idée, il y a quelques semaines, -en plus de l'inscrire à un cours d'autodéfense qu'il gérait durant son temps libre - et Aerith avait décidé qu’avec la fin des cours, il s’agissait là du moment idéal pour tester cette proposition: le médecin lui avait conseillé de se détendre à l’aide d’huiles essentielles.  
Elle s’était donc dirigé, en ce début de vacances scolaires, vers une boutique où elle pourrait en trouver: c’est-à-dire au centre commercial. Une fois arrivé, elle s’était mis à sentir les différents parfums: framboise, vanille, menthe, citron. La jeune femme se rendit rapidement compte qu’elle avait une préférence pour les senteurs florales, et voyant la sélection qu’elle avait faite, le vendeur lui avait proposé avec humour de se diriger vers les fleurs, directement. Ce qu’elle avait fait, la boutique proposait de maigres bouquets, et elle s'était mis à les sentir:  


“-L’odeur est plus apaisante…”  


Prise d’une bonne impulsion, la jeune femme s’était donc dirigée vers le fleuriste le plus proche de chez elle -qui était à quelques rues de son lycée. Cependant arrivée sur place, elle n’osait plus rentrer. Le fleuriste qui la voyait hésiter et zieutant sur les tournesols, s’était approché:  


“-C’est la saison des tournesols en ce moment, vous aimez?  
-Oui… Elles sentent bon.  
-Vous saviez que les tournesols signifiaient “Éblouissement”, mademoiselle?”  


La lycéenne regardait la fleuriste surprise:  


“-Vraiment? Et chacune d’entre elles ont une signification?”  


La fleuriste avait rit, enchanté par l’entrain de la jeune fille:  


“-Oui.  
-Oh. Est-ce que je pourrais en acheter une?  
-Tenez, c’est cadeau.”

* * *

Après cette rencontre, Aerith passa presque tout son temps libre chez la fleuriste, l’aidant, apprenant la signification de chaque fleur, chassant les petits voyous, bien décidée à se servir de fleurs pour se taper dessus. Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu’être entourée de végétaux la mettait à l’aise, et c’est ainsi que passa les vacances pour débuter cette nouvelle et dernière année à l’école. Avant de rentrer en secondaire.  
Les cours reprirent donc, ennuyeux comme toujours, et les brimades avec. Ses seuls bons moments étaient les jours où elle pouvait passer à la boutique de fleurs, ou bien quand elle avait rendez-vous avec Tseng. Les rendez-vous avec Tseng s’étaient divisés en deux parties: les rendez-vous globaux avec Reno, Rude et Tifa pour passer un bon moment, et les cours de self-défense.  
Un soir, alors qu’elle était en train de changer l’eau d’un pot de tulipes, elle remarqua un garçon, d'à peu près son âge, qui semblait regarder les fleurs avec incompréhension:  


“-Ouah, mais qu’est-ce-que c’est cher, les fleurs!”  


Elle le regarda, ne sachant comment réagir à ces mots, et décida de se montrer professionnel le temps que le véritable fleuriste ne réapparaisse de son arrière boutique:  


“-Bonjour, je peux vous aider?”  


Le brun sursauta violemment, ne l’ayant pas vu précédemment, et se retourna précipitamment, manquant de renverser plusieurs pots contenant des plantes dans la manœuvre.  
La jeune fille sourit, d’un sourire désolé, alors qu’elle ne l’était absolument pas:  


“-Oh, pardon, je vous ai fait peur…? Vous cherchez quelque chose?”  


Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, avant de se concentrer sur le but premier de sa venue:  


“-Ouaip’! Je me suis engueulé avec ma copine, du coup mon frère m’a conseillé de lui offrir des fleurs pour me faire pardonner… Une idée?”  


La jeune fille réfléchit un petit instant pour conseiller au mieux le client, et lui proposa un bouquet d’hortensias pour s’excuser. Le garçon lui sourit vivement, la remerciant, et après avoir payé, il repartit un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Quelques jours plus tard, c’est le fleuriste qui accueillit Aerith avec le sourire, en lui tendant un petit emballage:  


“-Un bien joli jeune homme m’a demandé de donner cela à la “jolie fille avec un noeud dans les cheveux”. Je crois que c’est pour toi.”  


La lycéenne prit le petit paquet, et y découvrit un cupcake décoré d’un “Merci” avec des vermicelles colorés sur le glaçage. Elle sourit doucement à l’attention, et mangea la pâtisserie. En voulant jeter l’emballage, elle trouva un petit mot sur un post-it girly : “Pour la jeune fille au noeud, merci beaucoup! Zack(c’est mon prénom)”. Elle était plutôt émue, quelqu’un de son âge l’avait remarqué, et pas d’une mauvaise manière.  
Plusieurs jours passèrent avant qu’Aerith ne croise de nouveau la route du jeune homme -Zack-. Celui-ci s’était approché de l’adolescente, un sourire aux lèvres, et s’était planté devant elle:  


“-Hey! On a rompu de nouveau!”  


Aerith haussa un sourcil:  


“-Encore?”  


Mais Zack ne se préoccupa pas le moins du commentaire de la jeune fille, et embraya:  


“-Bon, cette fois-ci, c’est _totalement_ la faute de mon frère. Qui va dire des trucs comme “Oh, mais Zack est déjà sorti avec un garçon.” à la copine de son frère, hein? Alors qu’en plus, c’est lui qui-”  


Aerith regarda le brun déballer ses histoires, sans aucun filtre ni arrêt. Comment est-ce qu’il arrivait à respirer en débitant autant de mots à la seconde? Et était-elle réellement en train de proposer des idées pour rabibocher le couple? Elle s’en étonnait elle-même. Au bout d’un moment, le brun s’arrêta dans son récit pour regarder fixement la jeune fille:  


“-Au fait, j’ai oublié de te demander, mais tu t’appelles comment?  
-Oh. Aerith.  
-C’est un joli prénom!” 

* * *

Après cela, Zack passa assez souvent à la boutique, parlant de ses histoires d’amour, ramenant des gâteaux qu’il avait fait en trop, ou bien se servant d’Aerith pour tester ses derniers essais en pâtisserie. Au fur et à mesure des passages du brun, la jeune lycéenne s’était détendue, et n’avait aucun mal à être cash dans ses propos.  
Ce jour-là, le jeune homme débarqua avec un gros tupperware, et un sourire rayonnant:  


“-Aujourd’hui, j’ai fait un fraisier! Il est plutôt cool, tiens une part!  
-Si tu continues à me faire manger autant de pâtisseries à chaque fois qu’on se voit, je vais finir par devenir obèse…”  


Elle disait ça, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de manger avec entrain ses gâteaux à chaque fois…  


“-Ah?  
-Je plaisante, c’est délicieux.  
\- Je me disais aussi. T’es plutôt jolie. Tu dois vraiment être populaire  
-Pas tant que ça…”  


La jeune femme afficha une mine plus sombre à ces mots, et sentit que Zack lui tapota le dos sans en rajouter plus. Elle releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils et donna un coup au brun pour plaisanter. Et ils commencèrent à se battre gaiement. 

* * *

Zack était revenu plusieurs fois à la boutique, mais aucune trace d’Aerith. Il voulait lui faire goûter une de ses dernières créations -une tarte citron/fraise/café meringuée-, alors notre charmeur numéro un se permit de demander des nouvelles au fleuriste: apparemment la jeune fille avait choppé une “bonne vieille grippe qui te mettait bien K.O sa mère”.  
N’ayant pas son numéro de téléphone, le brun se rendit devant son lycée où il croisa plusieurs camarades d’Aerith. Il interpella deux filles, et demanda à l’une d’entre elles, si elle connaissait Aerith:  


“-Aerith, c’est pas la fille invisible, là?”  
-Ce que tu es bête, en même temps elle fait tout pour !”  


Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent devant Zack:  


“-Comment ça invisible ?  
-Disons que c’est la bonne à tout faire…”  


Zack décida d’en parler à la jeune fille dès qu’il en aurait l’occasion, s’il y avait bien une chose qu’il ne supportait pas: c’était l’injustice. Et clairement la jeune fleuriste subissait cette injustice.  
Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard, qu’il put la revoir. Comme d’habitude, il la salua d’un grand sourire, mais ce jour-là, elle semblait plutôt énervée. Énervée contre lui:  


“-Tu es venue devant mon lycée!  
-Comment tu sais ça ?  
-Yuuki, une de mes camarades m’a demandé pourquoi il y avait, je cite “ Un putain de beau gosse qui te cherchait, c’est ton petit-ami ?” devant le lycée à ma recherche!  
-Ah... désolé?”  


Personne ne pouvait réellement se fâcher face à l’arme secrète du brun: les yeux de chiot de Zack-du moins, à l’époque-, et elle finit par soupirer.  


“-Ils ne sont pas vraiment gentils avec toi, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Sans blague? C’est bon, j’ai l’habitude, ça fait des années que ça dure maintenant…”  


A ces mots, le brun fronça un peu plus des sourcils. Et puis, lui vint l’idée du siècle:  


“-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais être ton petit ami.  
-Zack, je suis lesbienne.  
-Je sais. Je veux juste les faire chier.  
-Oh bon sang...”  


Sur ces mots, les deux jeunes se regardèrent et explosèrent de rires.  
Grâce à leur faux statut de GFF/BFF, Aerith avait eu un peu plus la paix, les autres filles ne se servaient plus d’elle comme d’un larbin, mais cela n’empêcha en rien les médisances par derrière. Et ainsi finit l’année de terminale d’Aerith.

* * *

Ils se perdirent cependant de vue à la fin de l’année de la jeune femme: Zack étant concentré sur sa carrière professionnelle, et Aerith, bien décidé à changer de voie pour travailler en tant que fleuriste. C’est par un total hasard qu’ils se retrouvèrent quelques années plus tard dans le même cours de comptabilité, et à partir de ce moment-là, ils ne se quittèrent plus.


	5. Chapitre 5

Dès que Cloud avait reconnu la voix de _tu-sais-qui_ , il avait sauté à travers la pièce pour se précipiter derrière le comptoir de la boutique: Reno et Rude venaient de rentrer et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui. Évidemment, Reno l'accueillit avec une appellation de sa spécialité :

"-Cloclo!  
-Bon dieu, ne m'appelle pas comme ça _au travail_ …  
-Rooh, allez, t'me f'rais bien un p'tit Alexandrie Alexandra, na'?"

Cependant avant d'avoir une chance de répondre au roux, ce fut Aerith qui intervint:

"-Je vois que chez toi, l'humour de merde c’est toujours quelque chose d’inébranlable…"

Reno avait éclaté de rire, et quelques instants après, Zack avait fait, à son tour, son apparition, et s'était avancé vers eux tout sourire:

"-Mec, ça fait une paye dis donc ! Tseng t'a pas encore balancé au bûcher?  
-Tseng et moi y pensons très sérieusement depuis quelques temps déjà."

Ces quelques mots de la part de Rude firent que Zack explosa d’un rire tonitruant et donna une bonne vieille claque dans le dos du chauve. Et c'est à ce moment précis que Cloud réalisa : _ils se connaissaient_. Tous les quatre, ils se connaissaient. Que dieu lui vienne en aide.

* * *

Pendant un temps, Zack avait travaillé dans un club de striptease assez huppé: le HoneyBee. Il y était rentré principalement parce qu’un des barmans qui y travaillait était aussi un excellent barista, et qu’il lui avait promis de l’aider à se perfectionner s’il venait travailler ici -et non, il ne l’avait pas le moins du harceler pour réussir à ses fins. Donc, pendant quelques temps, Zack avait travaillé dans un club. Et non, pas en tant que serveur ou barman, non, en tant que _danseur_.  
Son entretien s’était littéralement passé de cette façon:

“-Vous savez danser?  
-Non.  
-Pardon?  
-Mais j’apprends vite? J’ai vraiment besoin de ce boulot, m’dame! S’il vous plaît!  
-Dehors.”

Jusqu’à ce que le patron du club n’entre dans la pièce pour poser une question à sa subalterne, et que Zack ne hurle un “S’il vous plaît, embauchez moi!”. Andy, le patron du HoneyBee avait regardé la jeune femme qui s’occupait de l’entretien pour lui demander des explications face à cette situation, et elle avait été obligé d’éclaircir la situation.  
Andy avait ensuite analysé le brun, attrapant ses bras pour les tâter et le regarder sous toutes les coutures, pour en venir à la conclusion suivante:

“-Je te donne une semaine d’essai. Si tu n’arrives pas à parfaitement apprendre et effectuer une choré’ durant ce laps de temps, tu es viré chéri.”

Le brun s’était empressé d’accepter, et une semaine plus tard, il avait été officiellement prit en CDD.

Le fait est, que pendant quelques mois, Zack avait dansé sur des barres de pole dances et avait dû s'entraîner sang et eau pour y parvenir.  
Et durant une de ces soirées de travail, une bagarre avait éclaté: deux types bourrés louchaient sur le décolleté d’une même danseuse, et ils avaient commencé à s’insulter, puis à se battre. Zack avait voulu intervenir, mais un autre client fut plus rapide que quiconque et arrêta les deux hommes en les assommant. Cependant durant le laps de temps où la querelle débuta et où le grand chauve les assomma, une bouteille se cassa et atterrit dans la cuisse d’un autre client. Zack les reconnut de suite: Reno et Rude. Ce duo de Turks qui aurait pu filer des cheveux blancs à Tseng. Le club était en proie à la panique, et lui avançait tranquillement vers ces deux hommes, dont un blessé. Rude, toujours aussi silencieux que dans ses rêves, tentait d’appliquer un garrot avec sa cravate autour de la cuisse de son partenaire qui geignait après avoir retiré lui-même la bouteille comme le Reno de ses songes. Des bouts de verres assez conséquents étaient pourtant toujours la jambe du roux. Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, Zack attrapa l’épaule du chauve pour lui dire qu’il allait les emmener à l’hôpital. Rude le jugea en silence, avant d’attraper Reno sous le bras et d’indiquer au danseur qu’ils le suivaient. Zack les conduisit donc et fit brièvement leur connaissance dans cette réalité.

Ce n’est que quelques années plus tard, qu’il réalisa que ces Reno et Rude étaient les mêmes que ceux d’Aerith. Que Rude avait accepté sa proposition ce soir-là, parce qu'il voulait éviter que les journalistes aient vent de cette histoire et ne s'en servent dans les journaux à scandales. Et que le Tseng dont parlait sa meilleure amie était en fait le Docteur Tsui. Qu’il connaissait seulement via les plaintes d’Angeal au téléphone, parce qu’il s’agissait là du seul médecin qui pouvait soigner les meilleurs amis - _tousse_ \- de son frère lorsqu’ils faisaient quelque chose de particulièrement idiot pour tenter de l'impressionner. Bien qu’à ce stade, quand ils faisaient cela, ils l’impressionnaient seulement par leur connerie, mais soit. 

* * *

Au final, depuis qu’il s’était rendu compte que Reno connaissait sa patronne et le jeune patron du Chiot, Cloud avait passé beaucoup de temps à sociabiliser avec eux. Beaucoup _trop_ de temps. Mais s’esquiver à la fois de Zack, d’Aerith _et_ de Reno? Il abandonnait. Tout simplement, ce n’était pas possible. _Pas possible_. Au moins, il pouvait fuir humblement lorsque sa meilleure amie se joignait au petit groupe. Tifa le sauvait d’un excès de sociabilisation intense le temps d’une soirée, et c’était déjà ça de prit.  
A la limite, il préférait lorsqu’il ne faisait des sorties qu’en tout petit comité, mais est-ce qu’il avait son mot à dire? _Non, évidemment_. Il s’était donc vu littéralement embarquer avec les plus vieux au cours de ces dernières soirées, et il était fatigué. FA-TI-GUE. Mais apparemment, c’était trop compliqué à comprendre pour les autres et il se faisait embarquer _partout_. Pour aller boire un verre, ou pour simplement discuter. Il ne parlait même pas, il était juste _là_.  
Et puis, Tifa, _Tifa_ -la traîtresse-, avait proposé à tous de passer, quelques jours plus tard, au bar qu’elle tenait: Le Septième Ciel.  
Elle leur avait déclaré avoir invité tout le monde, et Cloud voulait mourir. Il n’était pas fait pour être avec autant de gens, lui. Son rêve, c’était de vivre dans un endroit perdu, avec plus de vaches que d’habitants au kilomètre carré, et de ne pas avoir un seul voisin avant plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Il avait des amis, merci bien, mais le silence était tellement mieux.  
Et c’est comme ça que la soirée avait débuté.

* * *

Tout le monde s’était présenté au bar à la date prévue, ou presque, apparemment Tseng et un autre ami de Tifa n’avaient pas pu se libérer pour la petite fête improvisée: ce n’était donc que Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Zack, Reno et Rude. Ce qui, de l’avis du blond, était sans doute déjà trop. 

Rude était arrivé le premier, embrassant sa petite-amie et l’aidant à nettoyer le comptoir avant l’arrivée des autres. Reno était rentré dans le bar en râlant sur quelque chose qui avait été dit à l’Assemblée, et dont il n’était absolument pas d’accord, remettant en question l’existence même d’un cerveau pour ces “vieux séniles” qui ne “sortaient jamais de chez eux ou quoi? Vas’y ça m’vénère!”, et s’était jeté sur un des tabourets du bar. Aerith et Cloud étaient entrés peu de temps après, la jeune femme entraînant par le bras le plus jeune, tout en le chahutant un peu. A la suite de cela, Zack -qui était le dernier- était finalement arrivé, et avait salué tout ce beau monde avec le sourire.  
Ils s’étaient installés autour du comptoir aidant Tifa avec les boissons, même si c’était la propriétaire des lieux qui gérait tout ce qui était confection et préparation de cocktails, et avaient d’ores et déjà commandé les pizzas pour un peu plus tard.  
En attendant, du coup, ils s’étaient posé, commençant un apéritif et grignotant des cacahuètes, et Cloud finit par poser la question qui le turlupinait depuis quelques temps à présent:

“-Mais… Comment vous vous connaissez? Genre, Reno, Rude, Tifa, okay. Aerith et Zack, okay. Mais vous deux, avec Reno ?

-Oh, oh, oh! C’est un mystère! Et boule de gomme!

-Tu te souviens de cette fois où Reno a fini à l'hôpital à cause une bouteille cassé dans la cuisse?”

Cloud fronça des sourcils, cette histoire lui disait effectivement quelque chose...

“-Oh, cette fois où t’a énervé un type en l’appelant paysan ou pécore, j’sais plus?”

Rude bougea la tête pour exprimer la négation, et rajouta:

“- Non, la fois où pour une fois, Reno était juste une victime collatérale.”

Les yeux de Cloud s’élargirent à ces mots, il se souvenait parfaitement de cette fois-là. En même temps, c’était sûrement l’unique fois où Reno n’avait rien fait pour mériter ce qui lui était arrivé.  
Il hocha la tête pour approuver, tandis que Reno avait sauté sur l’homme en costard en râlant que ce n’était jamais de sa faute de toute façon, et que c'était mal de s’acharner sur lui :

“-Zack travaillait dans ce club et nous a conduits à l’hôpital. Et Aerith était à l’hôpital.”

Cloud attendit une suite, pour compléter cette explication mais rien de plus ne vint. Il se contentait donc de cela en fronçant des sourcils. Aerith et Zack riaient doucement face à cette petite explication qui n’en était pas vraiment une, et Reno haussa les yeux au ciel pour continuer de développer:

“-Tu vois le HoneyBee? Bah Zack y travaillait et il nous a emmenés à l’hosto. Du coup, quand j’suis sorti, j’y suis r’tourné et c’était les derniers jours de taf’ du beau gosse, là et on a sympathisé, c’est tout! Aerith, elle est d’venu pote avec Tseng, mais j’avais peur qu’un balai lui pousse dans l’cul alors j’ai gardé un oeil sur elle pour éviter ça!”

A ces mots, Cloud regarda Aerith, puis Zack choqué, bloquant totalement sur le fait que le patron du Chiot avait travaillé dans le club de striptease plutôt connu:

“-T’as bossé là-bas en tant que serveur?  
-Oh? Naan! En tant que danseur!”

Zack termina sa réponse sur un clin d’oeil avant d’éclater de rire face à la tête qu’affichait le plus jeune en réalisant les dires de l’autre homme. 

“-Attends, quoi? Sérieux?”

Le brun ne pouvait s’empêcher de rire, la tête de choc de Cloud valait clairement son pesant d’ors. Au vue de la réaction, le plus petit supposa donc qu’il s’agissait là d'une autre blague, avant que Reno ne s'exclame qu'il “devait en avoir une photo dans son téléphone, attend que j’l'a retrouve” !  
C'est quelques instants plus tard que le député leur tendit son portable avec, effectivement une photo de Zack en costume féminin du HoneyBee, complètement en sueur, tenant dans sa main droite un verre et son autre bras étant complètement flou. Il souriait grandement à la caméra et avait les cheveux plus court qu'aujourd'hui. Il semblait effectivement plus jeune qu'à ce jour. Aerith attrapa le téléphone des mains de Reno en sifflant :

"-Mec, comment ça s'fait que j'avais jamais vu cette photo? Ahaha! Pourquoi tu es dans l'uniforme des filles?"

Zack rit en roulant des yeux, expliquant l'origine de cette photo:

"-Mec! C'était lors de ma soirée d'départ! Je pensais qu'aucune photo n'avait été prise! Pour mon dernier show, Andy m'a proposé de mettre l'uniforme des filles en rigolant que ça m'irait sûrement à ravir, et je l'ai juste enfilé ? Et bordel, c'est ultra confortable ?"

Zack, pas gêné pour un sous de l'accoutrement qu'il avait sur la photo, rigolait simplement, avant de remarquer Cloud qui n'avait pas encore commenté, il attrapa le téléphone, le piquant des mains de Reno, et attrapant l'épaule de son ami il se pencha vers lui:

"-Je suis pas sexy comme ça, hein?"

Cloud regarda la photo qui avait tourné à travers la tabler, silencieux. Un sentiment bizarre monta en lui à la vue de l'image, mais n'ayant aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être, il se contenta de l'ignorer et de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait :

"-Oh. Oui."

La réponse du blond surprit Zack qui ne savait même plus quoi répondre, les autres -Reno, Aerih et Tifa- explosèrent de rires et une des filles reprit le téléphone des mains de Zack, continuant de commenter la photo. Le brun, gêné par la franchise du plus jeune, avait passé sa main dans sa nuque et s'était remis à rire avec les autres. Dans ces moments là, quand Cloud répondait si franchement, Zack ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser au Cloud de ses songes, celui encore ignorant qui n’avait pas encore vécu toutes les atrocités qui avaient suivi. Celui qui le regardait encore avec presque autant d’admiration qu’il ne regardait ou parlait du Général. Le gamin frêle de 16 ans qui n’avait pas encore vu son village entier disparaître sous les flammes.  
La porte sonna enfin, prévenant l'arrivée des pizzas et les réactions des deux hommes furent vite oubliées : mangeant, buvant et riant.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Zack s’était dirigé vers les Taudis du Secteur 5, quand il avait senti une présence. Ne voyant rien qui pourrait l'alerter, il s’était dit qu’il rêvait, sûrement. Et il était rentré dans l’église d’ ~~Aerith~~.  
La jeune femme était là, devant lui, mais elle n’était pas seule. Une créature se tenait à ses côtés. Il s’était rapproché, pensant qu’il allait attaquer, mais il releva soudainement la tête pour s'identifier: il s’agissait d’une réplique d’Angeal. En voyant cela, il baissa sa garde.  
Jusqu’à ce qu’une tourelle de la ShinRa rentre à son tour dans l’église et les prenne pour cible. Prèt à se défendre, il n’en eut cependant pas l’occasion que la copie d’Angeal se jeta sur la tourelle pour la détruire. La créature venait de les protéger, ou du moins, c’est ce dont il semblerait.  
La copie s’écroula soudainement au sol, et Zack et ~~Aerith~~ se précipitèrent à ses côtés: la réplique avait l’air de dégénérer. Mais ils n’eurent pas vraiment plus de temps pour se poser des questions, qu’elle prit son envole et se posa sur les poutres de la structure de l’église. Pourquoi était-elle ici? A les protéger? Le SOLDAT n’en savait rien, et il n’était pas sûr d’avoir un jour, une réponse à cette question._

__

_~~Aerith~~ , forte et fidèle à elle-même, enchaîna sur la raison première de l’arrivée de Zack: la construction de son chariot à fleurs. Le First Class, pas vraiment sûr de lui, se laissa tout de même entraîner par l’entrain de la jeune femme, murmurant pour la réplique de son mentor qu’il allait s’occuper de tout. Il ne savait pas encore que ces mots, ses propres mots lui pèseraient autant à l’avenir. _

__

* * *

__

Une semaine ou deux s’étaient passé depuis la soirée chez Tifa, et Aerith, Zack et Cloud avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Quoi de plus normal quand Zack passait presque tous les jours chez Aerith donner un coup de main, ou simplement faire la causette au blond en arrière boutique. Bien que cela ressemblait davantage à Zack qui parlait en gigotant, tandis que Cloud faisait son travail en silence, et écoutait l’autre homme. C’était comme ça ces derniers temps, parce que la période de rush s’était doucement calmée, et avec ça, la date de fin du CDD de Cloud se rapprochait à grands pas.  
Enfin, ce jour-là, Aerith avait deux grosses commandes à faire livrer: on l’avait appelé pour un enterrement et un mariage. Cela faisait donc quelques jours que la jeune femme et son employé étaient sur le pied de guerre, et enfin le jour J était arrivé. Ils avaient dû préparer plus d’une centaine de préparations florales, et un des livreurs prévus pour ce jour-là venait juste d’appeler Aerith pour la prévenir que le camion de livraison était mort -une sombre histoire de pompe à eau qui aurait rendu l’âme à priori -, et qu’il ne pourrait pas assurer la livraison d’aujourd’hui.  
Stressée et paniquée, Aerith avait alors appelé Zack en renfort: le problème c’était que le jeune homme n’avait pas de camion, et qu’il n’y aurait décidément pas la place de mettre la commande dans la voiture du brun. La patron du Chiot avait débarqué dans la boutique, lui-même au téléphone, tandis que Aerith essayait de trouver un moyen de récupérer un camion afin de livrer ses commandes, appelant divers entreprises de transports. Cloud était occupé à réarranger la commande qui allait partir avec le premier livreur. Le brun fit un cri de victoire au moment où il raccrocha pour se tourner vers son amie:  


“-Angeal peut m’avoir un camion, il devrait arriver dans max trois quarts d’heure!”  


Soulagée, la jeune femme s’appuya sur son comptoir. Elle pouvait souffler un peu. Aerith s’occupa alors de donner les informations liées à la course au livreur, le temps d’attendre que le frère de Zack n'arrive.  
Un peu plus d’une demi heure plus tard, un homme, grand, brun et qui dégageait une aura de stabilité se gara devant la boutique. Cloud ne le connaissait pas, mais Zack se précipita vers lui, lui faisant un câlin auquel l’autre homme s’extirpa avec une habitude déconcertante, avant de donner les clés au plus jeune et de repartir. Zack ouvrit les portes du coffre du camion, et Aerith et Cloud se lancèrent dans le chargement des bouquets du mariage commandés.  
Une fois cela fait, Aerith demanda à Cloud d’accompagner Zack afin de s’assurer que tout serait bien en ordre, tandis qu’elle gérait la boutique.  
Prenant la route, les deux hommes se rendirent donc à l’adresse que Aerith leur avait donnée, et arrivèrent sur place avec les bouquets de jeunes mariés. Sauf qu’ils réalisèrent que ce n’était pas la bonne adresse: la dame qui devait les accueillir était habillé en noir, et était aussi clairement en deuil. Zack et Cloud s’adressèrent un regard, réalisant que oui Aerith s’était bel et bien trompée. D’un commun accord, Zack se précipita vers la cliente, beau parleur et sans doute le seul capable de cet exploit, il retarda la situation grâce à son talent pour embobiner les gens à coups de sourire éclatant et de jolis mots pour calmer les choses, tandis que Cloud appella sa patronne pour la prévenir de la situation:  


"-Cloud, je tiens la boutique, je ne peux pas partir et m'occuper de cette situation. Je vais appeler l'autre livreur, et voir ce que je peux faire avec lui pour un échange ou je ne sais quoi."  
Aerith raccrocha, et c'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle rappela son employé :  


"-Bon, j'ai vu avec le livreur, il vous attend rue Maupassant."  


Zack, qui s'était rapproché de Cloud pour écouter la conversation avec son amie, se colla contre le téléphone du blond, appuyant sa joue sur la main du plus jeune, pour aboyer à la jeune femme:  


"-Meuf, tu pourrais venir où je sais pas?!  
-Zack, je n'ai ni de voiture, ni le permis."  


Ah. Le brun avait peut être oublié ces détails.  
Au final, après avoir prévenu la cliente, Zack et Cloud se ruèrent le camion, et Zack commença à les conduire le plus rapidement possible au point de rendez-vous. Cloud, en tant que co-pilote digne de ce nom, se chargeait d’indiquer au brun où tourner, tandis que Zack alternait accélération montant à 130KM/H en ville et freinage intempestif -oui, il savait que c’était mauvais pour le moteur:  


“-Tourne à gauche!  
-Quoi, là?  
-OUI! LA!”  


Zack tourna aussitôt, mais à peine quelques mètres plus loin se tenait une petite mamie sur le passage piéton: conclusion, le brun fit une embardée afin d’éviter la petite vieille, manquant de les envoyer dans le mur. Le brun s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, ayant eu la trouille de sa vie.  
Il regarda son co-pilote, qui était verdâtre et sans doute sur le point de vomir:  


“-Oups?”  


Cloud assassina du regard le conducteur et s'apprêtait à lui partager sa façon de pensée, quand il redémarra à vive allure pour se diriger vers le point de rendez-vous, et que les ballottements de son estomac reprirent sans cérémonie.  
Ils arrivèrent, finalement, au lieu de rendez-vous en un seul morceau -Zack avait dû être pilote de rallye dans une autre vie-, non sans se demander comment ce phénomène était même possible au vue de la conduite plus que sportive. Et les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de l'habitacle du camion en sautant et en courant, pour se jeter littéralement sur le livreur qui les regardait avec peur. Le brun attrapa violemment le pauvre livreur par le bras:  


“-YO MEC! C’est carrément pas la bonne adresse, ahaha!”  


Le livreur, effrayé par l’intensité de Zack, voulait se dégager mais rien n’a faire, il avait tout simplement trop de force:  


“-J’ai finis mes heures moi, démerdez-vous pour vos livraisons.”  


Cloud jugea le livreur, tandis que le brun l’avait lâché sous le choc. Celui-ci fuit, ayant au préalable déballé toute la marchandise sur le trottoir derrière le camion, à l’abri du regard des deux hommes. 

__

* * *

__

__

Après avoir galéré à remettre toutes les fleurs dans le camion, Zack et Cloud s’étaient, en premier lieu, dirigés vers leur première cliente, celle de l’enterrement. Ils avaient déchargé, aidant à l’installation, avant de reprendre la route pour se diriger vers leur deuxième cliente: celle du mariage. Arrivé sur place avec un peu de retard, il n’y avait personne qui ne les attendait. 

__

Ils commencèrent néanmoins à déballer leur précieux chargement, jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un ne vienne pour les accueillir: c’était la future mariée, une jeune femme rayonnante que Zack reconnu -de ses rêves- sous le surnom de Cissnei.  
Ici, la jeune femme se présenta sous le nom Cierra, le brun lui sourit affectueusement, heureux de voir que l’ancienne Turks avait une vie des plus épanouies. Elle semblait tellement heureuse, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres qui montait jusqu’à ses yeux, cela lui mit du baume au coeur, malgré la fatigue et le stress de la journée.  
Discutant agréablement tout en terminant de décharger et d’aider -aussi- à l’installation pour s’excuser du retard, le temps passa plus rapidement qu'ils ne le pensèrent et les deux hommes ne virent pas le temps passer. 

__

Une fois leur travail terminé, les deux garçons remontèrent dans le camion, après une salutation vers leur cliente, mais sans même avoir eu le temps de démarrer le véhicule que Cierra -Cissnei- arriva vers eux:

__

“-Pour vous remercier de nous avoir aidé pour l’installation, nous vous invitons, mon fiancé et moi au vin d’honneur!  
-Oh, t’es sûr? Et bien si l’on gêne pas, aucun problème, ça sera avec plaisir!”

__

Cloud, cependant, donna un coup de coude à Zack pour sa réponse automatique, et s’excusa auprès de la jeune femme:

__

“-Pardonnez-nous, mais je dois reprendre le travail, nous-  
-Je vais appeler ‘Rith, si c’est ce qui t’inquiète!”

__

Ni une, ni deux, le brun attrapa son téléphone, appelant son amie pour prévenir qu’ils étaient invités par sa cliente au vin d’honneur:

__

“-Oh! Pas de problème! Dis à Cloud de bien vous amuser!”

__

Cloud, qui avait tout entendu, regardait juste Zack avec une once de trahison dans les yeux. Son sommeil lui manquait. Enfin, heureusement que l’on était samedi, hein…

__

Ils garèrent le camion et descendirent du véhicule pour se diriger vers le lieu où allait commencer ce vin d’honneur: Zack envoya un texto à son frère pour le prévenir qu’il lui rendrait le camion le lendemain, tandis que Cloud soupirait, vaincu, donnant l'impression qu'il se rendait à l'échafaud.

__


	7. Chapitre 7

Depuis quelques semaines déjà, Cloud avait remarqué que les sourires du patron du Chiot faisaient faire d’étranges embardés à son coeur. Cela avait débuté lors de cette soirée au Septième Ciel, après avoir vu cette fameuse photo d’un Zack absolument désinvolte qui portait l’uniforme des filles du HoneyBee. A partir de là, il s’était surpris à observer assez souvent -trop souvent, sa tête lui disait- le brun au sourire éclatant. 

L’homme était une espèce de rayon de soleil à lui tout seul, éclairant la journée de quiconque avait la chance de croiser son chemin. Quand le brun le touchait, il avait des fourmillements sur sa peau, même plusieurs heures après. Lui qui n’était pas le moins du monde tactile se surprenait à rechercher le contact avec Zack: il s’approchait bien plus près de lui qu’il n’en avait l’habitude, ou bien il lui arrivait bien trop souvent de simplement l’attraper par le bras ou par son haut. Dans ces moments-là, l’autre homme se retournait simplement vers lui en penchant la tête comme un canidé, puis quelques secondes après, comme s’il semblait qu’il l’ait réellement compris, il se mettait à lui sourire, illuminant l’endroit comme un phare le ferait pour prévenir de la proximité des terres.

Il avait aussi d’étrange coup de chaud qui le prenait pour ne serait-ce aucune raison, juste parce que Zack lui faisait un compliment, ou qu’il lui souriait soudainement! C’était à ni plus rien comprendre! Et ce n’était qu’un dixième des réactions qu’il pouvait avoir avec ou en pensant seulement à Zack. Au début, il s’était dit qu’il avait sûrement attrapé froid, et que cela allait disparaître, mais plus le temps était passé, et plus il avait eu d’autres réactions étranges: ses mains devenaient moites, il avait perdu une partie de son appétit, et pire encore, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à lui. 

C’était un de ces jours, où Zack se trouvait dans la boutique d’Aerith, faisant des squats en plein milieu de l’arrière-boutique, tout en discutant gaiement sur une nouvelle saveur qu’il avait réussi à faire pour un de ses glaçages. 

Cloud était occupé à l’élaboration d’une préparation florale, pendant qu’Aerith conseillait un client à l’extérieur de la boutique.  
Le jeune homme relevait la tête vers l’autre homme presque à chaque fois que celui-ci se relevait de ses squats, ne pouvant s’empêcher de loucher sur les muscles qui se comprimaient sous l’effet de l’effort, et de ce fait, n’avançant pas le moins du monde sur son travail. 

Au bout de la dixième, ou vingtième fois qu’il essayait de son concentrer uniquement sur ce bouquet, il soupira, fataliste, réalisant qu’il n’arriverait à rien si Zack continuait de cette façon.

“-Zack, tu pourrais-”

Relevant la tête pour lui dire d’arrêter de faire ça, Cloud ne put cependant pas continuer sa phrase: l’autre homme se tenait à moins d’une dizaine de centimètres de lui, et le regardait comme hypnotisé. Pour le plus jeune, l’absence - ou presque- de distance de sécurité - qu’il essayait au mieux de garder entre eux- , embrouilla complètement son esprit. Zack se rapprocha encore un peu, et Cloud réalisa que le plus vieux allait sans doute l’embrasser par surprise. Et à l’instant même où cette pensée tomba dans son esprit, il comprit qu’il voulait que cela se fasse. Il désirait embrasser l’autre homme. Se mettant doucement sur la pointe des pieds, Cloud commença à doucement fermer les yeux, quand la main de Zack frôla son oreille pour se poser contre l’étagère à casier derrière lui.

“-Ces fleurs, tu dois pas les mettre dans le bouquet que t’es en train de faire?”

Ces quelques mots donnèrent la sensation d’un coup de pied dans l'estomac à Cloud, le ramenant sur terre brutalement. Il regarda l’autre homme, pétrifié par ses propres pensées. Il avait voulu que Zack l’embrasse. Pire encore il l’avait voulu du plus profond de son coeur, et ce n’était pas arrivé. Ce n’était pas arrivé parce que Zack était son ami. Uniquement son ami. Et lui voulait plus. Il voulait Zack pour lui tout seul, et ne pas le partager. Il voulait le voir se réveiller le matin, voir son sourire endormi, il voulait pouvoir le soutenir dans ses joies et dans sa tristesse, il voulait même des disputes idiotes pour une histoire de cuvette relevée ou non. Il voulait se réveiller avec lui et se coucher à ses côtés, découvrir chaque facette du brun, simplement avoir une vie à ses côtés. Simplement être heureux ensemble. Ensemble. Zack se recula, ayant attrapé des fleurs dans un des casiers, et pencha la tête sur le côté, ne réalisant pas le malaise du blond. C’est à cet instant précis que Cloud comprit qu’il était tombé amoureux de Zack. 

“-Euh, Cloud? Ca va? Mec, t’es tout rouge, t’as de la fièvre?”

Le brun, inquiet, s’était penché vers le plus petit, mettant sa main sur le front du plus jeune afin de vérifier sa température. Cloud, au geste, rougit furieusement un peu plus -si c’était possible- et se soustrait à l’autre homme, bafouillant:

“-J’ai rien, un soudain coup de chaud, j’vais prendre l’air..”

Zack, resta immobile et idiot face à la fuite du blond, penchant la tête sur le côté, tel un canidé, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer. 

* * *

Zack et Cloud arrivèrent dans le jardin, où étaient montées pour l’occasion de grandes tonnelles. Cierra -Cissnei- leur avait expliqué -en leur indiquant où ils devaient aller- que la fête du mariage pour le lendemain se tiendrait dans une des salles de réception du château, mais que pour le vin d’honneur, ça se ferait dehors, sous des tonnelles, afin que tout le monde puisse s’amuser un maximum ce soir-là. 

Rapidement les deux hommes avaient pu remarquer que d’une, les autres invités avaient une sacrée descente, et de deux, qu'une grande majorité parlait en allemand. A moins que cela ne soit du russe. Ou peut-être du scandinave. Très franchement, aucun des deux hommes ne le savait.  
En voyant Cloud aussi tendu et stressé, Zack se donna pour mission de le détendre et pour ce faire, il alla leur chercher un verre. Seulement, le temps qu'il fasse l'aller retour, et le blond se faisait aborder par une jolie jeune femme. Le pauvre était tellement mal à l’aise pour l’oeil aiguisé du brun, pour quelqu’un d’autre, il semblait seulement froid, et peu accueillant. C’est d’ailleurs sûrement la raison pour laquel la jeune femme qui l’avait abordé coupa court à l’échange qu’elle avait elle-même initié. Zack regarda le plus jeune, un sourire aux lèvres, et alla pour le rejoindre, quand c’est lui-même qui se fit aborder: par une jeune femme commençant à être pompette. Amusé malgré lui, il ne put s’empêcher d’échanger quelques mots pour lui demander d’où venait son fort accent, et celle-ci lui répondit en s’accrochant exagérément à lui: 

“-Russe! La Russie! Tu es à une fête russe beau gosse! Viens t’amuser avec moi!”

Zack rit à la réponse, bien content de pouvoir mettre un nom sur l’origine d’une grande partie des invités, et réussit quelques instants plus tard à rejoindre un Cloud qui semblait vouloir fusionner avec un arbre ou bien une chaise. 

“-Cloudy! Je nous ai ramené à boire!”

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il tendit son verre au plus jeune, qui le prit, incertain, avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Cloud souffla, dépité, pour deux raisons: le surnom que Zack venait de lui attribuer -et qui était toujours mieux que ceux de Reno (Cloclo, Claude François, Arnold, ou bien même Musclor(quand il lui attribuait ce surnom, il se mettait aussi à chanter What’s going on)) - et la boisson alcoolisée que le brun venait de lui ramener. La fuite n’étant pas dans ses options, il se contenta de commencer à boire tranquillement, pendant que Zack le regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et comme depuis un moment déjà, son coeur s'accéléra à cette vue, et il lui sourit timidement en retour.


	8. Chapitre 8

Les deux hommes n'avaient été plus ou moins tranquilles qu’une dizaine de minutes, avant que la future jeune mariée ne se joigne à eux. Cloud écoutait Zack et Cierra - Cissnei - parler tranquillement, faisant tournoyer le liquide dans son verre d’un air absent:

“-Merci beaucoup de nous avoir invités. C’est pas la première fois que je suis invité au vin d’honneur d’un mariage, mais celui-là est particulièrement réussi!  
-Vous m’flattez! En tout cas, nous sommes ravis que vous ayez accepté de vous joindre à nous! Surtout que les beaux garçons sont toujours une perle rare durant les mariages! Haha!”

Ils rigolèrent, alors que Cloud ne comprenait simplement pas où se trouvait la blague: il les regardait donc en fronçant des sourcils. Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu, jusqu’à ce que l’hôtesse les informa de ne pas se gêner pour se servir des amuses-bouches, et que Zack y aille y faire un tour. Il revint quelque temps plus tard avec deux assiettes pleines de différents petits amuses-gueules salés et sucrés, et tendit une des assiettes à Cloud.  
Le blond se rendit cependant rapidement compte que les assiettes n’avaient pas vraiment d’importance, parce que le brun se servait dans les deux:

“-Mais Cloud, ça peut me donner des idées pour rajouter ce genre de truc à mon café! Imagine! Je pourrais avoir un coup d'génie!”

Le tout dit avec une moue adorable, alors évidemment que Cloud le laissait faire.  
En goûtant les différents petits mets, Zack ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de les commenter: celui-ci était peut être un peu trop salé…celui-là, le goût se concordait parfaitement, l’autre manquait d’acidité, et ainsi de suite. Le plus jeune regardait le plus vieux, attendri par ses réactions complètes, ne sachant définitivement pas faire dans la demi-mesure. 

A un moment, un des serveurs vint à leur rencontre, leur proposant un nouveau verre que les deux hommes refusèrent: il s’agissait déjà de leur deuxième verre, et Zack était tout de même censé les ramener chacun à bon port.

Un petit groupe de femmes s’approcha ensuite des deux hommes, tentant de lancer une conversation avec les deux beaux garçons: Zack naturellement charmant et extraverti répondit donc, tandis que Cloud se cacha en mangeant ses apéritifs. Une des jeunes femmes tapota les bras musclés de Zack, après une blague qui avait fait rire tout le petit comité et qu’elle lui ait donné une petite gifle de la main:

“-Oh, mais dites-moi, c’est que vous êtes sacrément musclés!”

Zack, fier de ses muscles, contracta les muscles d’un de ses bras, et avec un sourire rayonnant et un clin d’oeil, il répliqua, suivi d’un rire:

“-Je m’entraine pour, madame!”

En voyant cela, Cloud esquiva, allant chercher un autre verre. Ce crush était tellement stupide. Zack était un charmeur avec les dames, et n’était aucunement intéressé par les hommes. Soupirant, le blond vit alors des suites de petits shots, il en attrapa un pour le boire et découvrir qu’il s’agissait là de vodka: l’alcool lui brûla la gorge et le fit grimacer. ll n’aimait même pas cet alcool, ça ressemblait simplement à de l’antiseptique, et cela n’avait aucune saveur. Cloud grogna avant de se rabattre sur les petits fours essayant de calmer sa mauvaise humeur. Quand il releva les yeux vers le brun, celui-ci avait échappé à son fan-club et se dirigeait vers lui avec un sourire rayonnant. Le blond tourna la tête, se reconcentrant sur les différents petits fours sur la table afin de cacher ses rougeurs, et Zack passa un bras autour de ses épaules quand il arriva à sa hauteur:

“-Eh bah, alors! On disparaît sans rien me dire? Et surtout, pour aller manger, sans moi?”

Il rit à la fin de sa phrase, attrapant un verre et le buvant aussi sec, Cloud ne put même pas le prévenir que ce n’était pas de l’eau, que le brun regarda le verre comme si celui-ci venait de le trahir:

“-Ce n’était pas de l’eau.  
-Non. C’était de la vodka.  
-Ah.”

Zack se servit donc quelques amuses-gueules afin de tenter d’éponger. Il allait devoir quand même reprendre le camion pour pouvoir rentrer.  
Ils continuèrent de manger tranquillement, quand soudainement la musique changea, et des applaudissements ainsi que des cris d’encouragement prirent place. Ne sachant pas le moins du monde ce qui se passait, Zack tapota l’épaule d’une dame à leurs côtés afin de lui demander ce qui se passait:

“-Oh, la danse va commencer.  
-La danse?  
-La kalinka, évidemment!”

Les deux hommes se regardèrent interrogatifs, tandis que la dame explosa de rire:

“-Tout le monde doit participer! Mais la véritable question c’est plutôt si vous pouvez danser sans vomir?”

Tout de suite moins sûre d’eux face à ce genre d’interrogation, ils répondirent tout de même d’une seule voix:

“-Oui…  
-Alors, il suffit juste de suivre la danse des futurs mariés!”

L’ambiance se réchauffait doucement mais sûrement au gré des applaudissements, et les futurs mariés entrèrent enfin en scène et débutèrent leur danse. Peu à peu, des invités les suivirent, toujours sous l’enjaillement des autres invités. Devant ce spectacle, Zack et Cloud échangèrent un regard. Zack se rendit enfin compte du carnage. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour fuir car ils se firent embarquer par une dizaine d’invités hurlants et complètement pompettes.  
Très rapidement, Zack se laissa embarquer par l’ambiance, n’ayant honte de rien, et tenta de suivre les autres invités. Tandis que Cloud se fit plus réticent, il avait peur du ridicule, mais il finit tout de même par suivre le rythme. Rien de trop extravagant a contrario du brun, mais il dansait. Ou du moins, il tentait. La kalinka est en route.  
Tout le monde dansait, les hurlements de la kalinka pouvaient sans doute s’entendre jusqu’aux Enfers, les corps bougeaient comme possédés, et la fête battait son plein. 

Quand, enfin, ils arrivèrent à la fin de la danse, on leur servit différents shots d’ils ne savaient quoi, et entraînés dans l’instant ils les burent sans même se poser plus de question. Le grésillement d’un micro se fit entendre et les fit se tourner vers une petite scène en bois installée là pour le vin d'honneur, et en bougeant, Cloud perdit l’équilibre. Le blond se prépara à se rattraper à n'importe quoi -dont le sol- , mais à la place, ce fut Zack qui le réceptionna avec un sourire, le remettant sur pied en un geste et un rire.  
Et quand ils tournèrent la tête pour écouter ce que disaient les futurs mariés, ce fut pour voir arriver une énorme montagne de verre. Suivie d'une autre. Et encore d'une autre.

"-On vous annonce la montagne de champagne maintenant ! "

Le couple riait, et des exclamations de joie leur répondirent. Pris dans l'entrain global, Zack applaudissait, avant de réellement comprendre l'information. Il regarda le blond à ses côtés avant qu'ils n'explosent simplement de rire.  
Dans un moment de lucidité, Zack ne put s'empêcher de dévisager le visage souriant de Cloud, et d'émettre la pensée suivante:

"Qu'est-ce que je l'aime…"

Cette réalisation le fit se figer sur place quelques instants. Il aimait le blond. A la suite de cela, il réagit, attrapant l'épaule du plus jeune, le tirant contre lui, et hurler en direction des futurs mariés. Soit, il l'aimait. C'était son ami après tout, c'était tout à fait normal qu'il l'aime. L'amitié était une des nombreuses formes d'amour dans ce bas monde! Et comment ça, il se voilait la face? Rien du tout! Cloud et lui étaient amis! Il lui avait sauvé la vie, et était même mort pour lui! Et qu'importait que toute cette histoire ne soit que des rêves, il avait cette mémoire, c'était donc arrivé. Point.  
D'énormes bouteilles de champagne, sans aucun doute des magnums, avaient été ouvertes et aspergeaient la gigantesque pyramide de verres, arrosant au passage une majorité des convives, dont Zack et Cloud.  
Entre la vodka et le champagne, le brun avait quand même eu l'idée d'envoyer un texto à Aerith pour la mettre au courant de la situation et lui demander de venir les chercher.  
Mais en attendant, les deux hommes continuaient de participer la fête. 

Une heure ou deux après la découverte de la pyramide, Cloud finit par se sentir nauséeux. Il prévint Zack -autant sous l'emprise de l'alcool que lui-, qui le tira en titubant un peu plus loin, pour qu'au final le blond vomisse directement sur le brun.  
Le cerveau embrumé, Zack vérifia pourtant en premier l'état du plus jeune: il semblait pouvoir s'écrouler au moindre geste, alors le brun enleva son t-shirt pour tirer le plus petit vers un banc et l'y faire asseoir. Une fois cela fait, il alla chercher un verre d'eau -il demanda directement à un des serveurs, parce qu'il n'avait littéralement aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver cette denrée rare- et le rapporta au blond.  
Après avoir réussi à faire boire Cloud, Zack s’assit à ses côtés, le calant contre sa poitrine, quand il sentit la main froide du blond qui parcourait ses abdos. Il ria doucement :

"-Bah alors ? Jaloux?"

Le brun rit de sa propre blague, sachant que le plus petit cachait des muscles là où il fallait. Le blond grogna dans sa barbe inexistante :

"-Mproquoi tier si joli...?"

Tout aussi alcoolisé que le plus jeune, Zack n'eut aucun mal à le comprendre :

"-C'est toi qui es joli…!"

Cloud ne répondit à cela qu'en apposant une léchouille sur les tablettes du plus vieux, qui rigola simplement, bien trop embué par l'alcool.

Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment où ils avaient commencé à boire, et celui où on le secoua pour le réveiller de sa somnolence mais en relevant les yeux il put voir une tête familière.

* * *

Aerith se réveilla pour une envie pressante, attrapant son téléphone pour s'en servir de lampe torche, quand elle vit la présence d'un nouveau message. Éblouie, et clairement pas réveillée, elle resta immobile à essayer de lire la notification pendant deux bonnes minutes, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Zack. Enfin, d'une succession de messages de la part de son ami. Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et lut en même temps les différents messages du brun. Le premier lui demandait de venir les chercher lui et Cloud. Le deuxième était juste pour dire que Cloud avait un joli sourire. Le troisième que Cloud était vraiment mignon. Une succession de messages dans ce genre se succédèrent pour finalement arriver à des vidéos. La plupart étaient juste un enchaînement de mouvements flous, qui déclencherait une crise d'épilepsie à n'importe qui. Quelques unes étaient, par contre, plus intéressante : on pouvait y voir Cloud entouré de plusieurs jeunes femmes qui l'encourageaient en hurlant à finir différents shots qui se trouvaient devant lui ; ou bien un Zack qui effectuait des roulements de bassins des plus extraordinaires alors que des hurlements endiablés pouvaient se faire entendre.  
La jeune femme rigola doucement de ces images, avant de passer un coup de téléphone pour demander de l'aide :

"-Hey, désolé de te déranger en plein milieu de la nuit, mais Zack m'a laissé un message y'a quelques heures pour que j'aille le chercher a un vin d'honneur.  
-Oh, il a encore oublié que tu n'as pas de voiture ? Haha.  
-Je pense surtout, et au vue de ce qu'il m'a envoyé, qu'il est juste complètement torché. Avec Cloud qui doit pas être beaucoup mieux au vue des vidéos.  
-Atta, le Cloud?  
-Aha, il t'en a parlé !  
-Et pas qu'un peu! Bon, je passe te chercher et on va récupérer nos deux ivrognes ! Haha!"

Aerith rit doucement, s'habilla d'un jogging, de basket confortables, gardant toutefois son t-shirt de pyjama et enfilant un sweat. Elle descendit de chez elle et attendit son ami pour aller chercher les deux autres garçons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour, juste pour une petite information, concernant ce chapitre, ou plus exactement la danse: vous pouvez voir ce quoi il s'agit avec le lien suivant:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K21yj2lEgrA


	9. Chapitre 9

_Après s’être cracher dans la montagne enneigé, et qu’ils étaient évidemment encore bien loin de Modeoheim, Zack, Tseng ainsi que les deux fantassins qui étaient avec eux commencèrent leur marches vers leur but. Heureusement pour eux, Zack connaissait plutôt bien ce genre de paysage, étant un garçon de la campagne et entreprit de les guider.  
Ils avançaient donc dans la neige, Tseng et un des fantassins ayant plus de mal à suivre que prévu. Le SOLDAT était au moins content qu’un membre de leur quatuors puisse le suivre, et il lui en fit part:_

__

_“-Au moins, y’en a un qui suit.  
-Je viens de la campagne aussi.”_

____

_Zack fut heureux d’entendre ça, et voulu en savoir d’avantage:_

_____ _

_“-D’où ça?”_

______ _ _

_Le fantassin ralentit, pour au final s’arrêter complètement tandis que Zack se plaçait devant lui._

_______ _ _ _

_“-De Nibelheim.”_

________ _ _ _ _

_Zack explosa de rire, le jeune fantassin s’empressa alors de lui demander d’où il venait:_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“-Moi? De Gongaga.”_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Le fantassin ricana doucement à ces mots, et le First Class répliqua à ces rires:_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“-Quoi? Qu’est-ce-qu’il y a de drôle? Tu connais Gongaga?  
-Non, mais c’est le nom d’un trou perdu.  
-Idem pour Nibelheim.  
-Comme si vous y étiez déjà allé.  
-Non, mais il y a un réacteur mako là-bas, n’est-ce pas? Et un réacteur mako en dehors de Midgar, ça veut souvent dire…”_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Et d’une voix commune, ils avaient terminés par:_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“-Qu’il n’y a rien à voir là-bas.”_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire après cela. Zack apostrofa Tseng à lui suite de cela:_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“-Hé Tseng! Moi, et euh…”_

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Zack se tourna vers le jeune fantassin l’interrogeant silencieusement, et il enleva son casque pour répondre. Zack put découvrir un jeune homme avec des cheveux blonds comme les blés, des mèches partaient un peu dans tous les sens, et il se présenta enfin:_

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“-Cloud.”_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Zack se retourna ensuite de nouveau vers l’endroit où était Tseng pour continuer:_

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“-Cloud et moi, on est des experts en trous perdus. Trop fort!”_

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Sur ces mots, ils avaient repris leur route, tandis que Tseng levait les yeux au ciel face à celui qu’on surnommait le chiot parmi les SOLDATS et de répondre par un:_

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“-Super, continuez alors.”_

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zack se réveilla, repensant à l’image imprimée dans sa rétine d’un Cloud enlevant son casque de fantassin de la ShinRa pour se présenter. L’esprit brumeux, et ayant un mal de crâne terrible, il bougea dans son lit pour cacher son visage dans son oreiller, mais atterrit à la place dans une touffe de cheveux. Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant des cheveux sous son nez. Il avait ramené quelqu’un. Oh merde.  
Essayant de se souvenir ce qui avait bien pu se passer la nuit dernière, Zack ne pouvait que se souvenir de ce qui s’était passé jusqu’à la danse. Après ça, c’était le flou, et il avait bien trop mal au crâne pour continuer à réfléchir. Il voulut donc se détacher de la personne avec qui il se trouvait dans son lit - comment il avait atterri dans son propre lit, il s’en savait rien - mais l'autre homme -s’il en croyait ce qu’il sentait qui s'appuyait sur sa cuisse - grogna et l'accompagna dans son mouvement. Et il tourna aussi un peu la tête, permettant au brun de savoir de qui, il s'agissait. Et c'était Cloud. Cloud se trouvait dans son lit.  
_Cloud se trouvait dans son lit.  
Bordel de dieu, mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait bien pu faire?_

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Aerith avait vu débarqué son ami quelque temps après son coup de téléphone. Le garçon avait l'air aussi réveillé qu'elle, le pauvre. Elle rigola doucement en montant dans sa voiture :

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"-Je t'ai réveillé en plein milieu du sommeil du juste, Kunsel?" 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

L'homme grogna et ricana à la fois:

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"-Ah, si seulement! J'allais seulement me coucher!"

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

La jeune femme rit, indiquant à la fois où devait de rendre le jeune homme tout en continuant la conversation :

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"-Tu sais que le sommeil est important, n'est-ce pas?  
-Je sais, je sais! Mais dis-moi, plus important : Cloud?"

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Aerith pouffa doucement : ah oui, Cloud.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kunsel Lojale était le fils des voisins de la famille Fairhewley. Les familles, ayant des enfants du même âge, s’étaient donc entraidés pour faire garder les plus jeunes, et par la même occasion étaient devenus de bons amis. Zack et Kunsel devinrent donc rapidement amis, bien que la nature surexcité du plus jeune fils Fairhewley fatiguait assez rapidement le fils Lojale. Ils passèrent presque toute leur enfance ensemble, en général chez les Fairhewley -ils se faisaient surveiller par Angeal-, s’amusant, riant, et jouant.  
Que ça soit en primaire ou même au collège, ils n’avaient jamais été dans les mêmes établissements, ce qui n'empêchait pas les deux garçons d’entretenir une amitié solide et à toute épreuve. En revanche, ils ne se voyaient jamais en présence de camarades de classes: c’était une règle tacite entre eux, il n’y avait pas vraiment de raison, c’était juste comme ça.  
Et puis, arriva le lycée. Ils partagaient alors le même établissement. Ils avaient continués cette règle débile, de s’ignorer en cours, se faisant des potes chacun de leur côté. Et Zack avait commencé à agir bizarrement: il arrivait en cours totalement épuisé, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout -Zack était une marmotte que rien ni personne ne pouvait réveiller, il faisait ses 10 heures de sommeil sans aucun problème. Il lui arrivait même parfois de dormir en cours -et Kunsel le savait parce que son ami se retrouva dans les bureaux des professeurs plusieurs fois, lui qui mettait un point d’honneur à écouter(ou tenter du moins) ses professeurs sous peine de recevoir le regard déçu d’Angeal.  
Au début, ils n’en avaient pas vraiment parlé: Kunsel demandait à Zack s’il allait bien, et comme avec tout le monde, le brun se contentait de lui adresser un sourire ainsi qu’un “Ne t’inquiète pas!”. Mais au fur et à mesure, plus personne ne prit la peine de demander ou même de s’en inquiéter.  
Kunsel lui, resta silencieux un moment, connaissant Zack et sa manie de tout vouloir régler tout seul, et puis, quand le brun en vint à même se disputer avec son frère, Kunsel se dit que c'était le moment d’intervenir.  
Il rentra un jour dans la chambre de son ami, sans vraiment y être invité -se contentant de faire connaître sa présence aux autres habitants de la maison- et se planta devant Zack pour lui tirer les vers du nez: ce ne fut clairement pas une partie de plaisir, le brun pouvait se montrer extrêmement têtu quand il le voulait, mais au vue des arguments de son ami, il finit par abandonner.  
Et Zack raconta alors le début de ses rêves bizarres. Dans ceux-là il était une espèce de super soldat pour une grande compagnie, et combattait des monstres. Jusqu’ici tout allait bien; il se vit se donner beaucoup de mal pour arriver à ce stade, quittant son petit village perdu au fin fond de nul part, entrant dans une armée au plus bas de l’échelle, devenant ami avec Kunsel en tant que simple fantassin, pour finalement devenir un SOLDAT, un super combattant amélioré à la mako. Angeal, qui dans ses rêves était son mentor, l’entraînait pour qu’il puisse devenir encore plus fort, lui donnant des valeurs morales à suivre, tel que l’honneur, la loyauté, le respect, ainsi qu’un rêve, celui de devenir un héro.  
Et puis après, tout s’enchainait soudainement si vite et-

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Et Kunsel le coupa dans ses divagations à ce moment précis:

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“-Et tu es mort.”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Un silence inquiétant s’était ensuite installé dans la chambre. Les deux jeunes se regardaient, ne sachant déterminer s’il s’agissait d’une bonne idée ou non de couper le calme de courte durée. Avant que Kunsel n’explose d’un rire sans joie, expliquant sa version au brun:

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“-J’ai commencé à faire ce genre de rêve fin primaire? Je sais plus, enfin, j’étais jeune, et je les trouvais simplement cool au début. On était pote, je vivais pour aider à sauver le monde, ou du moins je le pensais. Et pendant longtemps, tu as été la seule personne qui squattait mes rêves. Mais il y a quelques temps, j’ai aussi commencé à voir Angeal. Et à partir de là, ça devenait juste désastreux. Je savais qu’il se passait _quelque chose_. Quelque chose d’assez mauvais pour que tu disparaisses. Et à la fin, tu étais juste déclaré mort? Mec, je… Je voyais les messages que je t’envoyais, et je voyais les réponses qui n’arrivaient pas. Juste, tout simplement pas… J’comprends même pas tout, parce que j’me souviens même pas de la moitié des visages ou des noms des gens dans mes rêves, juste… Toi, mon pote. Toi, qui est annoncé mort.”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zack regarda quelques instants son ami, avant de se lever et de le prendre dans ses bras:

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“-Si ça peut te rassurer, je me souviens pas de la moitié de ce que je rêve. Je sais pas qui apparait, j’ai certains noms qui restent, certains visages, mais pas tous. En général, c’est plus des sensations, des sentiments que je ressens avec ces personnes. Mais ma mort est assez douloureuse physiquement pour qu’elle me reste en tête. Et ça fait quelques semaines que je revis encore et encore ma mort. Pas vraiment une expérience à faire, mon pote! Haha!”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mais à présent, ils s’étaient parfaitement compris son ami: Kunsel s’inquiétait juste. Il s’inquiétait que, ce qui avait pu se passer dans cette autre réalité ou dans cette autre vie, ne recommence à nouveau. 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kunsel se détacha du brun à ses paroles, et envoya une gifle sur la tête brune :

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"-Tocard, t'es comme un frère pour moi! Alors arrêtes de tout vouloir gérer tout seul. Tu chies lorsque tu veux gérer -Han- solo. Et puis là, c'était le moment émotion!"

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Il finit par rire doucement quand même, suivant le rire de Zack.


	10. Chapitre 10

Quand Kunsel et Aerith arrivèrent sur place pour récupérer leurs deux ivrognes, ils se rendirent compte que les retrouver allait être beaucoup plus coton qu'ils ne le pensaient à l'origine: Zack et Cloud se trouvaient _quelque part_ sur le domaine d'un château.  
_Ça allait être une longue nuit._  
Pendant près d'une heure ils cherchèrent chacun de leur côté, pour qu'au final Kunsel demande à un des serveurs s'il n'avait pas vu les livreurs de la fleuriste et qu'il lui indique un banc caché dans l'ombre à côté de là où il s'était garé. Et effectivement, ils les trouvèrent à l'endroit indiqué tous deux endormis:  


"-Meuf, est-ce que c'est du vomi?  
-Sur le pantalon de Zack? Ça m'en a tout l'air, en tout cas… Mais… Pourquoi est-ce que Zack est à moitié à poil?  
-Arrrg, j'déteste le vomi!"  


Kunsel se planta devant celui qui l'appelait son meilleur ami, et lui asséna une claque -qui raisonna dans le silence de la nuit- pour le réveiller. Tandis qu'Aerith avait attrapé une épaule de son employé pour le détacher de Zack et essayer de la réveiller aussi.  
Zack ouvrit difficilement les yeux et offrit un sourire quand il reconnut la forme floue de Kunsel. Mais impossible de réveiller Cloud. Aerith lui donna plusieurs claques mais il ne réagit qu'avec des grognements. Elle soupira, vaincu et adressa un regard à Kunsel qui servait de béquille à Zack tout en le guidant vers sa voiture.  
Aerith abandonna l'idée de réveiller son employé et décida plutôt d'aider Kunsel avec Zack.  
Quand elle arriva au niveau de la voiture, ce fut pour découvrir Zack appuyé contre la carrosserie de la voiture et Kunsel qui essayait de déboucler sa ceinture:  


"- Euh, Kunsel si tu as soudainement décidé de sucer Zack, je pense pas que ça soit le bon moment pour ça, hein…"  


Kunsel ne se retourna même pas vers la jeune femme, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre:  


"-Aide-moi plutôt à enlever son froc! Il ne rentre pas dans ma voiture avec les fringues pleins de dégueulis!"  


Aerith rit doucement en guise de répondre, et l'aida à débarrasser Zack de son jean. Une fois cela fait, ils laissèrent Zack sur la plage arrière et allèrent récupérer Cloud pour le débarrasser aussi de ses vêtements pour le glisser au côté de Zack.  
Une fois les deux ivrognes en voiture, Kunsel reprit la route pour raccompagner en premier lieu Aerith chez elle. Et durant ce petit temps de trajet, Zack n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de parler:  


"-Kuuuuuuunnnnsel! C'est Cloud! Il est joli, hein?  
-Mais oui, mais oui, il est joli. C'est pas la première fois que tu me le dis, tu sais? T'as passé ces derniers temps à ne parler que de lui: "Oh, Cloud aujourd'hui il a sourit et on voyait ses dents! Tu t'rends compte, ses dents! Il est si mignon!"..."  


Aerith éclata de rire en entendant cela, avant de réaliser ce que cela impliquait:  


"-Oh, mec! T'es tombé amoureux de Cloud?"  


Zack mit tellement de temps à réagir que Kunsel et Aerith crurent même que Zack s'était endormi entre temps, mais celui-ci finit par réagir:  


"-Nan! C'est juste mon ami! Mon ami! Je suis même mort pour le sauver, tu sais, hein!"  


Aerith surprise de la réponse, regardait son ami avec incompréhension, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi pouvait parler Zack, et pensa qu'il s'agissait là seulement d'un discours ivre, mais Kunsel, lui, comprit au bout de quelques secondes. Comprit de quoi parlait son meilleur ami. Cela avait un rapport avec ses rêves. Il ne dit cependant rien, et haussa les épaules quand la jeune femme lui adressa un regard interrogatif. Aerith reprit donc:  


"-Mais oui! Donc tu ne trouves pas qu'il a de jolies fesses?"  


Zack râla en entendant ses mots:  


"-Mais! Ses fesses sont jolies! C'est-... Comment on dit? Genre? Tout le monde est d'accord? Ce sont des jolies fesses! "  


Kunsel pouffa doucement, et chuchota à Aerith:  


"-Objectivement, il a raison.  
-T'étais pas hétéro, toi?  
-J'ai maté trop de cul à cause de lui. Triste vie. Combien de fois il m'a fait "Woh, regarde moi un peu ce cul!" et quand je me retourne c'est le boule d'un mec…? Trop de fois. Comprends ma peine, chérie."  


Ils explosèrent de rire à la suite de cela, et arrivèrent devant l'appartement d'Aerith. La jeune femme les quitta donc là, tandis qu'à présent Kunsel dirigeait tout le monde vers la maison de Zack.  


"-Alors? Mort pour lui, hein?  
-Hmm? Moui.  
-Et t'as pas un crush sur Cloud alors?  
-Mnan…  
-Oh oh oh! Pas de crush sur ces mignonnes petites fesses?  
-Eh, ces fesses sont à moi! Et -... Oh, je l'aime…?"  


Kunsel éclata de rire à la réalisation de Zack, quand bien même il avait conscience que son meilleur ami l'aura sans doute oublié le lendemain matin.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin et, une fois en bas de chez le plus jeune fils Fairhewley, Kunsel se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir littéralement traîner les deux types jusqu'à la chambre de Zack. Arg. Pourquoi il était un aussi bon ami, déjà?  
Il fit d'abord sortir Cloud de sa voiture, sous les geignements de Zack à qui on retirait sa source de chaleur. Kunsel traîna donc difficilement l'homme en caleçon, ayant au préalable ouvert la porte de la maison, et le jeta sur le lit de Zack. Il donna un coup à Zack pour le réveiller et le traîner pour le border à son tour.  
Fatigué d'avoir fait bouger les deux hommes, il abandonna l'idée de reprendre la voiture pour rentrer chez lui et alla plutôt s'écraser sur le canapé de son ami.

* * *

Paniquer n'était sans doute pas la chose à faire le lendemain de cuite, et cela Zack le découvrit de la pire manière. Parce qu'il paniquait et avait le pire mal de tête possible. Comment étaient-ils mêmes rentrés chez lui? Mais surtout pourquoi Cloud se trouvait à moitié nu dans son lit?  
Paniquait le faisait bouger, et bouger… Et bien, avait fait que Cloud se réveillait doucement, mais sûrement.  
Le blond le vit, le regardant en plissant des yeux, et émit un grognement pour dire:  


"-Oh. Zack est dans mon lit. Cool."  


Avant de replonger dans l'oreiller pour terminer sa nuit.  
Zack perturbé par la réaction de Cloud, ou par justement son manque de réaction, se permit de répondre:  


"-Actuellement... tu es dans mon lit en fait."  


La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un ronflement. Mais au moins il avait obtenu une réponse.  
Et Zack paniquait. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il paniquait? Il avait déjà dormi avec Kunsel -bien trop souvent en vérité-, et il lui arrivait même de dormir avec Reno -lors de fêtes trop arrosé! Sauf que le matin quand il se réveillait, il ne supposait pas directement qu'ils avaient couché ensemble ! Bon dieu, pourquoi lui était même venu cette idée en premier lieu? Pour lui Cloud était un ami! Un ami qu'il connaissait en vrai et de par ses rêves ! Mais c'était la même personne! Alors pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon? Bon dieu, et sa gueule de bois qui n'arrangeait rien! Bon sang de bonsoi-  
Est-ce qu'il sentait du bacon? _Du bacon grillé?_  
Zack abandonna toutes idées de réflexion à ce moment-là et sortit du lit, attrapant un short qui traînait au sol à côté de sa porte pour l'enfiler et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour aller dans sa cuisine. Où il découvrit Kunsel qui sifflotait tout en faisant cuire du bacon. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là?  


"-Kunsel?"  


Son meilleur ami se retourna, et avec un sourire qui en savait trop, il salua l'ivrogne de la veille:  


"-Zack! Bah alors, on quitte son petit ami pour enfin saluer son meilleur ami?"  


Même avec la gueule de bois, le brun comprit très vite de qui Kunsel parlait, et il rougit en bafouilla:  


"-Mon petit-ami? Oh mon dieu, c'est pas mon petit-ami! C'est un ami! Un simple ami!"  


Kunsel fier de lui, et riant de la réaction de pur déni de la part de son frère de cœur, ne put s'empêcher de répondre avec ironie:  


"-Oh? Et c'est toi ou moi que t'essai de convaincre?"  


Zack souffla, abandonnant la partie pour savoir qui avait tort et qui avait raison uniquement à cause de son mal de crâne. Mais il était quand même curieux de savoir ce qui se passait, au juste, dans sa maison:  


"-Mec, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste hier? Et puis il est quel heure?"  


Kunsel déposa le bacon grillé avec un œuf dans une assiette et la présenta devant son ami assis au comptoir de la cuisine.  


"- 8 heure j'dirais. J't'ai ramené ici. Même bourré t'as au moins la bonne idée de n'pas prendre la voiture. Aerith m'a dit pour le camion, du coup j'ai aussi envoyé un texto à Angeal pour lui dire je l'amènerais directement au camion, et qu'il aura juste à passer ici quand il voudra aller le récupérer."  


Oh dieu, il était bien trop tôt pour réfléchir. Tout cela ne faisait toujours pas sens à Zack, mais bon, si Kunsel le disait…  


"-Et pourquoi j'étais- euh en caleçon avec Cloud? Dans mon lit?"  


Cette fois-ci, Kunsel rigola franchement, se fichant ouvertement du brun:  


"-Mec! Cloud ou toi aviez vomi. Je laisse pas rentrer du dégueulis dans ma bagnole. On vous a désapé avec Aerith et je vous ai traîné jusqu'à ton lit. Et stp, pense à un faire un régime. T'es grave lourd. "  


Oh. Effectivement. C'était logique en fait. Donc, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Cool. Super cool. Pourquoi ça sonnait déçu dans ses oreilles, là?  
Zack n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que Cloud descendit les escaliers pour s'installer à côté de lui. Toujours en caleçon. Et il avait de sacrements beaux abdominaux, dis-donc. Ça lui donnait presque envie de les lécher.  
Et puis une nouvelle tête débarqua dans son salon à l'arrivée de Cloud. Qu'est-ce que son frère faisait ici un dimanche matin à 8h? Angeal débarqua en semblant nerveux, et annonça:  


"-Zack, il faut que je le dise aux parents!"  


Zack releva la tête, regardant son frère avec la plus totale incompréhension:  


"-Dire quoi?"  


L'aîné marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose qu'il ressemblait à un "comment il appelle ça déjà..?", avant de reprendre, peu sûr de lui:  


"-Que je suis en trouple?"  


Kunsel pouffa de rire en commentant par un "Il l'a dit, oh mon dieu!", tandis que le cadet des frères ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi parlait son frère. Etant donné que cela se voyait sur son visage, Angeal reprit, exaspérer cette fois-ci:  


"-Que j'ai deux partenaires? Que je suis en couple avec deux personnes différentes et qu'on est heureux tous les trois? Que je suis amoureux de deux mecs?  
-... Ah ok."


	11. Chapitre 11

Angeal devait avoir 6 ans lorsqu'il avait rencontré Genesis pour la première fois: il venait d'arriver en ville et les autres parlaient majoritairement de lui comme du gamin adopté par les Dàn. Le roux, possédant déjà un caractère bien trempé, se battait avec une grande majorité des autres enfants lorsqu’ils tenaient ce genre de propos:

“-Ahah! Tes parents, ils t’ont abandonnés parce qu’ils voulaient plus de toi!”

Mais le plus dur pour lui, c’était quand il mettait des raclées, et que les autres enfants fuyaient en disant des choses comme:

“-T’es un méchant! Si tu continues comme ça, bah tes parents ils vont aussi t’abandonner!”

Parce que c’était réellement une de ses peurs: que sa nouvelle famille se débarrasse de lui.  
Et puis, une fois, le grand frère d’un des gamins à qui il avait mis une raclée se ramena avec tous ses copains pour se venger. C'était peut-être des histoires de gamins, mais en tant que gamin, c'était compliqué comme situation. Angeal qui s’était perdu en s’éloignant de ses parents, était tombé par hasard sur la scène: Genesis se faisait frapper au sol, tandis que les plus vieux riaient. Alors, évidemment qu’Angeal s’interposa pour aider le rouquin: il s’était précipité, faisant tomber deux gamins et avait mordu un des agresseurs de Genesis avant de se mettre à hurler à l’aide. Les enfants avaient pris la fuite et des adultes étaient effectivement arrivés pour tomber sur Genesis qui s’était jeté sur Angeal, comme fou, en criant qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’aide. Angeal avait répliqué en mordant tout simplement Genesis.  
Pourtant, malgré ces débuts des plus chaotiques, ils devinrent amis. Ils devinrent même les meilleurs amis. Les années qui passèrent ne calmèrent ni le manque de patience de Genesis ni sa nature à se laisser emporter, leur apportant pas mal de problème, surtout pendant le collège.

C’est d’ailleurs, pendant le collège qu’Angeal commença à faire ces rêves bizarres, qui revenaient sans cesse, nuit après nuit. Au début, il se réveillait en ne se souvenant pas de quoi il avait pu rêver, et puis au fur à mesure des nuits, ses rêves se transformaient en cauchemar et il se réveillait, en pleurs et effrayé. Ces images le hantaient même après s’être réveillé: les aiguilles, les tubes remplis d’eau presque fluorescentes, les nouveaux tests, et ces voix qui le hantaient. Ces voix. Tout restait flous: les images et les sons, sauf ces voix. Des voix nasillardes et basses pour la plupart, s'exprimant sur des sujets tel que les expérimentations ou bien la réussite d'un projet. Il n'y comprenait pas grand chose mais avait réussi à rassembler plusieurs éléments afin de comprendre qu’il subissait des tests pour devenir un SOLDAT accomplit. Il ne savait pas s’il s’agissait là d’expériences obligatoires ou si les scientifiques qu’il entendait étaient simplement trop obsédés par leurs expérimentations, et il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Mais il revivait ces expériences, revivait ces maux. Et cela le rongeait. Il n’osait pas en parler à qui que ce soit, comme si une partie de sa tête lui disait qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il partage ça. Comme si ça devait rester secret.  
Nuit après nuit, il vivait ces jours, servant de simple rat de laboratoire afin de devenir un SOLDAT. Nuit après nuit, il endurait ces supplices et il se réveillait en hurlant dans son oreiller. Et cela continua, des jours durant, jusqu’à ce que Genesis le découvre.  
Angeal ne savait pas comment en parler, il le voulait - mais le redoutait. C’était quelque chose d’étrange, mais également fascinant. C’était sombre, provoquant - il avait cette impression de s’enfoncer dans un marais sombre et profond. Et cela s’exprimait sur son visage par, principalement, un froncement de sourcils qui ne le quittait plus. Au début, Genesis avait pensé que le plissement entre ses deux sourcils était dû à son petit frère qui accumulait bêtises sur bêtises, alors le roux taquinait juste son ami en lui disant que son frère allait lui donner des cheveux blancs avant l’âge. Mais au fur et à mesure des taquineries, et en voyant que le froncement ne disparaissait pas, mais continuait chaque jour de s’aggraver, l’inquiétude avait pris le pas sur tout. Il savait que son ami gardait beaucoup de choses pour lui: ses états-d ’âme ou ses soucis, tandis que lui avait souvent tendance à se plaindre à tout va, sauf de ce qui l’inquiétait vraiment. Angeal l’appelait souvent une drama-queen, et bien qu’il râlait en entendant ses mots, il pouvait au moins se l’avouer à lui-même: c’était incontestablement vrai. Mais cela n’empêchait en rien qu’il s’inquiétait pour son ami. Il tenta plusieurs fois de parler ce qui inquiétait Angeal au concerné, mais celui-ci esquivait toujours le sujet répétant qu’il allait très bien. Sauf qu’on pouvait aisément voir que quelque chose tracassait le plus grand, et Genesis avait bien l’intention de découvrir quoi.  
Alors, un soir, il était directement allé voir Monsieur et Madame Fairhewley, et leur avait parlé: eux aussi avait remarqué que leur fils ne semblait pas aller bien, et malgré leur question, il n’avait répondu rien d’autres que diverses réponses synonyme à “Je vais bien”. Genesis avait alors demandé aux deux adultes s’il pourrait rester pour la nuit, afin d’essayer de faire parler Angeal et de lui partager ses préoccupations. Les parents avaient bien entendu accepté, faisant promettre au collégien qu’il leur parlerait s’il s’agissait de quelque chose de grave. Genesis était donc monté dans la chambre de son ami, et avait remarqué qu’il dormait déjà. Il avait hésité à le réveiller, mais avait opté pour plutôt le laisser dormir un peu avant.  
Et une heure et demi plus tard, Angeal s’était alors soudainement réveillé en faisant un bond de son lit, faisait sursauter Genesis du soudain mouvement. Et Angeal avait hurler dans son oreiller. Puis, après s’être finalement calmé avait relevé la tête, les yeux terrifiés pour tomber sur Genesis. Le brun s’était mis à paniquer, honteux qu’il l’ait vu sous ce visage, et ils s’étaient à moitié battu dans la nuit de la chambre afin qu’Angeal ne puisse pas fuir. Le brun ne pouvait plus prétendre que tout allait bien. Ce n’était tout simplement pas possible. Et Genesis était à présent beaucoup trop inquiet pour le laisser s’enfuir et manquer cette occasion. Angeal ne parla pas pendant quelques minutes, complètement apeuré par quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Mais au vue du regard inquisiteur de son meilleur ami, il ouvrit la bouche, d'abord hésitant, puis prenant peu à peu de l'assurance tout en se détachant dans son explication de ce qu'il vivait chaque nuit. Une fois son explication fini, le brun ferma les yeux, attendant une moquerie de la part de Genesis. Mais le roux le surprit en s'éloignant de lui tout en le regardant avec incompréhension :

"-Je fais aussi des cauchemars dans ce style…  
-... Quoi?  
\- Les tubes phosphorescents, les aiguilles et les tests, je… je les vois aussi. Mais je sais aussi qu'il faut que j'endure ça pour devenir plus-  
\- Fort. Pour devenir un SOLDAT."

Les deux collégiens se regardaient, ne sachant quoi rajouter de plus. Grâce à cela, ils se rapprochèrent davantage. 

* * *

C’est pendant le lycée qu’Angeal réalisa que ce qu’il ressentait pour Genesis n’était pas seulement que de l’amitié: mais bien de l’amour.  
Était-il dans la merde? Oui.  
Pour tenter d’oublier ces sentiments, le lycéen était sortis avec une ou deux filles. Elles étaient plutôt jolies et gentilles, il les aimait bien, mais elles n’étaient pas Genesis. Elles n’avaient pas le côté drama-queen du roux. Ni obsédé par les poèmes comme l’était le roux depuis qu’il avait découvert ce Love-laisse, ou quelque chose du genre. Ni même de réflexions orgueilleuses ou vaniteuses. Elles étaient juste douces et attentionnées, mais ce n’était pas ce que voulait Angeal. 

Alors après ces deux jeunes femmes, le brun se concentra davantage sur ses études, afin de se diriger vers une carrière de banquier. Cependant, avec son petit frère d’âgé d’à peine 10 ans, lorsqu’il voulut se diriger vers des écoles sur la capitale, il se rétracta pour chercher des écoles à côté de chez lui pour pouvoir voir son adorable petit frère grandir. Genesis lui, partit à la capitale afin de commencer des études en école d'art dramatique.  
Seulement, une fois arrivé sur place, le roux avait reçu un coup de téléphone, pour lui annoncer qu'il était l'unique héritier de la famille Rhapsody. Ses géniteurs qui l'avaient abandonné à la naissance, plaçant Genesis dans un orphelinat, étaient morts. Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais su qui étaient ses véritables parents, et passé un certain âge, n'en avait juste plus rien eut à faire. C'était les Dàn ses parents: ceux qui l'avaient élevés, lui donnant de l'amour, et tout ce dont il avait eu besoin pour devenir la personne qu'il était au jour d'aujourd'hui. Alors l'annonce au téléphone de la mort de ses parents biologiques ? Cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, il ne connaissait pas ces personnes.  
Ce qui l'inquiéta, par contre, fut l'annonce de cette histoire d'héritier. Genesis appela ses parents, leur racontant, et ils le conseillèrent d'aller se renseigner pour peut-être faire ce qu'il lui avait été proposé: à savoir, reprendre le flambeau de la tête de Rhapsody Industry, et diriger cette multinationale.  
L'homme avait quand même appelé son meilleur ami avant de donner sa réponse, et Angeal avait juste répondu :

"-Oh? Et après, tu vas te l'a jouer Batman, c'est ça ?"

Malgré cela, Angeal avait continué avec des paroles réalistes, lui intimant de tenter sa chance comme lui avait conseillé ses parents, tout en soutenant son ami dans sa décision prochaine.  
Et au final, c'est ce qu'avait fait Genesis, prenant suite de cette annonce, et se formant à devenir le nouveau PDG de Rhapsody Industry.


	12. Chapitre 12

A 23 ans, cela faisait déjà sept ans que Genesis était devenu le PDG de Rhapsodos Industry. Durant ces sept années, il avait été d’abord formé afin d’assurer pleinement ce nouvel emploi, et avait fini par voler de ses propres ailes.  
Angea, pour sa part, avait terminé ses études et avait trouvé il y a un an de cela, un emploi dans une banque.  
Malgré la distance, Genesis et Angeal étaient restés très proches: ils continuaient de s’appeler au moins cinq fois par semaine: le roux principalement pour se plaindre tandis que le brun l’écoutait en souriant, et en tentait de le calmer lorsqu’il voulait faire quelque chose de stupide qui aurait pu l’envoyer au Prud’homme. Dernièrement, Angeal s’était retrouvé un peu jaloux en entendant parler Genesis: il ne faisait que parler que d’un certain Sephiroth. Et même si ce n’était que pour se plaindre du comportement de cet homme à coup de “il devrait respecter ses aînés!” ou bien de “il m’énerve, il veut toujours avoir le dernier mot!”. Et sans compter les “et puis il est stupidement beau! Raaaah!”. Peut être qu’au début, lorsque Genesis s’était mis à parler de ce mannequin qui n’en faisait qu’à sa tête, le brun avait trouvé cela drôle: ce n’était pas tout les jours qu’on pouvait trouver quelqu’un qui avait le dernier mot avec le roux. Mais alors, à chaque fois qu’ils étaient au téléphone, Genesis s’était mis à se plaindre de ce type, à parler de ce Sephiroth. Et même si le roux ne faisait pratiquement que le critiquer, il laissait de temps à autre des petits commentaires filtrer sur la beauté de l’autre homme et ça le génait, mais il n’osait rien dire. Angeal savait bien que l’autre homme était gay, et que Genesis le pensait hétéro -tout le monde le pensait hétéro- mais même s’il n’osait pas avouer ses sentiments à son meilleur ami depuis toujours de peur de le perdre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d’être jaloux. Ils ne voyaient presque plus à cause de leur travail respectif, ne se voyant que très rarement quand Genesis prenait quelques jours de congés pour passer un peu de temps dans sa ville natale. Ce qui était devenu de plus en plus rare avec les années, et cela pesait énormément à l’un comme à l’autre. 

* * *

A 24 ans, après avoir terminé sa première année de CDI, il avait eut enfin le droit de poser des vacances. Alors, il avait voulu faire une surprise à Genesis, et avait pris une semaine de congé pour passer du temps avec son meilleur ami. Le brun était arrivé devant la maison mère de Rhapsodos Industry dans la matinée, et s’était présenté à l’accueil:

“-Bonjour mademoiselle, excusez-moi, je voudrais voir Gen-euh Monsieur Dàn?”

L’hôtesse d’accueil l’avait jugé à cause de sa tenue - un simple jean t-shirt- avant de répondre:

“-Vous avez rendez-vous?  
-Euh non?  
-Je suis désolée, mais Monsieur Rhapsodos ne reçoit que sur rendez-vous.  
-C’est-à-dire que je suis un ami de Monsieur Rhapsodos et je voulais lui faire la surprise, alors-  
-Je suis désolée, mais j’ai reçue des instructions strictes, et Monsieur Rhapsodos n’accepte pas les visites hors rendez-vous. C’est un homme occupé.”

Angeal, ayant bien conscience qu’il n’arriverait à rien, décida de simplement patienter que Genesis descende de lui-même: il lui faudrait bien descendre de son bureau à un moment donné.

“-D’accord. Je peux attendre ici alors?”

La jeune femme surprise par la demande, haussa les épaules, prise au dépourvu:

“-Euh, oui…?”

Angeal se trouva un fauteuil, s’installant et commença son attente. Il en profita pour envoyer un message à ses parents et son frère -qui venait d’avoir 16 ans et qui venait de rentrer en bac professionnel- afin de les prévenir de son arrivé à bon port. Il entama ensuite de passer le temps: alternant jeux sur téléphone et vidéos mignonnes de chiots, lui donnant encore davantage envi d'adopter un petit chiot.  
Ce fut deux heures plus tard, qu’il entendit une effervescence se créer: Genesis venait de descendre accompagné de sa secrétaire qu’il était en train de disputer pour il ne savait quelle raison. Angeal se releva de son siège, observant avec un sourcil haussé, le roux ne mâchant pas ses mots à propos de la jeune femme. Le brun se rapprocha alors, et arrivé derrière le roux, il lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête:

“-C’est pas parce que t’aime te donner en spectacle que c’est le cas de tout le monde, hein Gen’... “

Genesis avait tourné la tête, prêt à engueuler celui qui avait eu l’outrecuidance de lui donner une tape, tandis que la jeune secrétaire regardait, terrifiée, l’intervention du plus grand. Elle sursauta lorsque son patron laissa échapper un “Ah!”, avant qu’il ne fasse une accolade au brun. 

“-Angeal! Je ne savais pas qu’tu venais ici! T’aurais dû me prévenir!” 

Tous les employés de Rhapsodos Industry restèrent scotchés par la réaction de leur PDG, lui qui était réputé pour être autant charismatique qu’intransigeant.  
Après les avoir salués, Angeal s’adressa ensuite à la jeune secrétaire:

“-Vous pouvez faire une pause, vous en avez bien besoin. Je vous l’emprunte pour au moins la prochaine heure, voir les deux prochaines, à voir ce que Genesis peut me conseiller pour aller manger ce midi.”

Genesis donna une tape sur le biceps de son ami accompagné d’un “Eh!” en entendant cela:

“-C’est mon employée, ne lui dit pas ce qu’elle doit faire!”

Angeal avait levé les yeux au ciel:

“-J’suis arrivé il y a deux heures, j’ai pas encore pris le temps de prendre un petit déj’ et encore moins un déjeuner, alors si on va aller manger.  
-Toi? Pas prendre de petit déjeuner? Mais qui êtes-vous et qu’avez-vous fait d’Angeal? Tu étais peut-être trop pressé de m’voir? Oooh, Geal, je ne vais pas m’envoler tu sais! Ahah!”

Le brun lui avait redonné une tapette derrière la tête, ne lui répondant même pas, et de nouveau s’adresser à la jeune fille avec un sourire rassurant:

“-Allez vous reposer, j’m’occupe de ce tyran.”

Genesis avait agit comme toujours, levant les yeux au ciel, et avait déclaré qu’il emmenait son ami manger tout en tirant Angeal par le bras pour se diriger vers l’autre côté de la rue, vers un petit restaurant kebab plutôt pas mal. Angeal s’était laissé entraîner avec un petit rire timide, tandis que la secrétaire et les deux jeunes femmes présentes à l’accueil se regardaient, encore choqué de ce qu’elles avaient vues. Avant que les deux hommes ne soient plus à portée d'ouïe, elles entendirent tout de même:

“-Un costard Gen? Rappelle-moi qui m’a déclaré de JAMAIS porter de quoi ressembler à un pingouin? Tes mots, pas les miens. Ahaha.”

* * *

Après la journée de travail du roux, il fut convenu qu’Angeal reste chez Genesis le temps de ses vacances. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter autour d’un bon repas: chacun devant leur pizza et leur bière.  
Ils plaisantèrent, rattrapant le temps perdus, et au milieu d’une plaisanterie, Angeal eut l’impression de recevoir un seau d’eau sur la tête:  
Il était encore plus amoureux de Genesis.  
Lui qui pensait que les sentiments s’estomperaient avec le temps, recevait une claque.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Angeal se représenta à l’accueil de Rhapsodos Industry les cheveux attachés et toujours en jean/t-shirt, l’hôtesse d’accueil qu’il avait vue veille lui adressa un grand sourire:

“-Bonjour monsieur! Je suis désolée pour hier, mais Monsieur Rhapsodos est extrêmement stricte dans ses directives!”

Angeal lui sourit en réponse en lui assurant qu’il n’y avait pas de problème, et que ça ressemblait bien à Genesis. 

“-Je l’attends aussi ici aujourd’hui?  
-Oh! Non, non! Je vous ai appelé quelqu’un pour vous mener au bureau du patron!”

On le guida effectivement vers le bureau de Genesis, et au moment où les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent à l’étage de destination, on ne pouvait qu’entendre des cris étouffés. Angeal sortit de l’ascenseur, reconnaissant la voix de Genesis, mais étant incapables de savoir à qui appartenait l’autre voix, et se dirigea vers la source des cris. En chemin, il put croiser plusieurs employés qui avaient l’air de vouloir s’enfuir, ou tout simplement mourir. Arrivé devant une énorme porte en bois massif - qui ressemblait beaucoup trop aux goûts flashy de Genesis- Angeal entra, sous les regards horrifiés des employés.  
Dos à lui se tenait quelqu’un avec de très longs cheveux argentés tandis que Genesis s'égosillait au visage de l’autre qui l’avait empoigné par le devant de sa chemise. Afin de se faire remarquer, Angeal se racla la gorge. Les deux hommes se tournèrent alors vers le nouveau venu, tout en s’éloignant de quelques centimètres. Angeal et Genesis n’eurent même pas le temps de dires quoi que soit que Sephiroth, le mannequin dont ne pouvait se taire le roux, s’exclama d’un ton hautain:

“-T’emploies des SDF pour vigiles maintenant? Et tu les fais monter ici?”

Genesis allait répondre par une insulte -parce que personne n’insultait Angeal de cette façon, surtout qu’il ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à un sans abri- mais le brun lui lança une oeillade meurtrière et ordonna, d’une voix polaire, au roux:

“-Gen’, va chercher du thé et des petits biscuits.  
-Mais!  
-Tout. De. Suite.”

Genesis adressa un regard assassin à Sephiroth avant de sortir du bureau pour s’exécuter.  
Au moment où Genesis s’était éloigné, le jeune mannequin âgé alors de 19 ans comprit que l’homme qui était rentré dans le bureau n’était sans doute pas un employé de Rhapsodos Industry. Il regarda l’homme avec méfiance, tandis que le brun s’avança pour s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils en face du bureau du PDG. 

“-Sephiroth, je suppose?”

L’argenté regarda avec suspicion cette main tendue, mais finit par serrer la main en retour.

“-Oui.. Et tu es?  
-Angeal.”

Sephiroth Màthair se demanda si la présentation de l’autre homme devait l’éclairer, parce qu’il n’avait aucune idée de qui ce type pouvait être. Comme s’il pouvait lire dans les pensées, le fils Fairhewley reprit:

“-Je suis un ami de Genesis.”

Du côté de Genesis, le roux était parti en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante en quête de thé et de petits biscuits. Il s’était planté devant sa secrétaire:

“-Où est-ce que je peux faire le thé? Et les gatea- Non. Donnes-moi les pires gâteaux qu’on a. Des trucs immangeables ou vraiment durs.  
-Euh, c’est à dire monsieur que-enfin, nous n’avons pas vraim-”

Cependant, la jeune femme était tellement impressionnée par le regard de son jeune patron qu’elle se leva, indiquant où faire le thé et partant en quête de biscuits. Elle revint vers son patron avec des gâteaux bien rassis, et les lui tendit. Il la remercia avec un sourire et repartit dans son bureau. Pour y trouver les deux hommes assis sur les fauteuils: Angeal regardait la décoration tandis que Sephiroth jugeait son meilleur ami. Genesis posa le plateau avec le thé et les petits gâteaux sur son bureau, et avant même put avoir le temps de s’asseoir, Angeal tendait déjà la main pour prendre un gâteau. Il lui fouetta la main, afin de l’empêcher d’en prendre et tout en se dirigeant vers le devant de son bureau il dit:

“-Prends pas ceux-là, j’ai tes favoris ici!”

Il sortit d’un des tiroirs un paquet de macarons à l’amande, et le donna à son meilleur ami, sans se préoccuper de l’invité indésirable. 

“-Oh! Des macarons! C’est pour moi?”

Genesis leva les yeux au ciel à la question:

“-Evidemment, c’est pas pour le pape, hein! Je les ai acheté parce que ça donne l’impression de t’avoir avec moi, et ça me rapproche de la maison.” 

Le roux haussa les épaules à la fin de déclaration tandis qu’Angeal en attrapa trois en même temps et en mit deux directement dans sa bouche. Il émit une sorte de petit gémissement de bonheur en les mangeant et après avoir avalé reprit:

“-Zack a essayé d’en faire. Il était vraiment mignon à essayer de faire mes biscuits favoris, Gen’! Et puis, au moment de goûter: les pires biscuits au monde. Arg, je sais même pas que ça pouvait avoir ce goût-là? Mais comment je pouvais le dire à mon adorable petit frère qui s’était autant de mal? J’ai dit que c’était bon. Il les a goûté, m’a tout recraché sur la figure, et il a commencé à crier en m’insultant et en disant que si c’était pour mentir je servais à rien!”

Genesis ria à l’entente de cette anecdote, le frère d’Angeal avait commencé à s'intéresser à la cuisine il y a quelques années maintenant, mais ses premiers tests culinaires se montraient rarement concluants au début. Et Angeal faisait à chaque fois la même erreur en disant que c’était bon. Tant que son meilleur ami n’en sortait pas malade, il n’en faisait qu’en rire. 

“-Aucun respect pour ses aînés le p’tit chiot! Haha!”

Sephiroth, lui assistait à cet échange, où les deux hommes paraissaient dans leur petite bulle que rien ni personne ne pourra faire éclater. A ce moment-là, l’argenté pensa alors que ces deux-là étaient ensemble. Comme un couple. 

* * *

La nuit qui suivit cette rencontre, Angeal et Genesis révèrent tous deux pour la première fois de Sephiroth. Ils se réveillèrent au milieu de la nuit, et c’est dans la cuisine qu’ils se retrouvèrent.  
Cette nuit-là, ils discutèrent de nouveau de ces rêves. Du fait que dans ceux d’Angeal, il ne voyait que Genesis, Zack et maintenant Sephiroth; et que dans ceux de Genesis, il ne pouvait voir qu’Angeal et à présent Sephiroth.  
Ils n’avaient aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien dire, et n’avaient jamais compris de sens de tout cela. Mais comme avec ses cauchemars enfermés dans des tubes de mako, ils allaient devoir y faire face, et faire avec.

* * *

Zack plissa les yeux vers son frère, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne réveillait que maintenant:

“-Pourquoi maintenant?”

Angeal souffla, comme exténué, il se jeta dans le canapé de son jeune frère et tourna la tête vers lui:

“-J’ai jamais eu besoin de te le dire à toi, mais-  
-Ouais, normal je suis rentré un jour dans la chambre pour te voir rouler des pelles à Genesis.  
-Oh bon sang! C’était de l'entraînement! On s’entrainait à embrasser Zack!”

Kunsel rit sous cape, rajoutant par la même occasion le commentaire suivant:

“-Ouais enfin, vous vous rouliez des pelles sur ton lit. Mec, c’est extra gay quand même...”

Le plus vieux présent dans le salon/cuisine de Zack soupira, mais reprit après avoir lancé un regard assassin à son frère et au meilleur ami de son petit frère:

“-Mais. Aujourd’hui. Ils ont décidé qu’on allait se marier.”


	13. Chapitre 13

Zack jugea du regard Angeal dès qu’il fit cette annonce:

“-Vous mariez?”

Angeal se leva, commençant à paniquer. Voir son frère dans cet état était extrêmement rare, la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu perdre ses moyens, c’était lorsque Zack s’était coupé le doigt -littéralement coupé le doigt- en levant la tête, pendant qu’il coupait de l’échine de porc.  
Angeal avait hurlé plus fort que Zack lorsqu’il s’en était rendu compte, et avait hyperventilé pendant que les pompiers étaient au téléphone et même une fois sur place. Ils avaient dû prendre le temps de le calmer avant de conduire le plus jeune à l’hôpital. 

“-Bro, calmes-toi! Raconte plutôt comment ça leur aient venue?”

Le plus vieux se rassit, bien plus calme que quelques instants auparavant:

“-Je sais plus…? On discutait, le sujet est passé au mariage à cause d’une émission stupide que Genesis regarde, et… J’aime les mariages! Et j’ai toujours voulu me marier! Toujours! Et je sais pas, je devais paraître rêveur quand j’en ai parlé… Et pour une fois qu’ils sont d’accord, c’est pour organiser notre mariage!”

Zack lança un regard à Kunsel afin de lui demander de l’aide, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Le brun se tourna alors vers Cloud, mais le jeune homme était concentré sur l’assiette qu’il avait piqué à Zack et mangeait tranquillement. 

"-D'accord. Okay. Et tu le veux?  
-OUI! … J'crois que c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur…"

* * *

La veille, en plein milieu de l’après-midi, alors qu’Angeal était concentré à prendre des photos de leurs animaux - deux chiens et un chat-, Genesis et Sephiroth étaient devant la télé, collé l'un à l’autre dans le canapé. Ils regardaient une émission où des couples notaient leurs mariages et ils ne se privaient pas de critiquer. Genesis et Sephiroth n’avaient pas tant changés aux cours des dernières années, continuant de se battre pour des bêtises, ne se mettant d’accord sur quelque chose que très rarement. Pourtant, ils étaient très heureux à trois, mais, on ne pouvait pas vraiment les refaire.  
Angeal écoutait donc les critiques de ses deux petits-amis à propos d’une des robes des mariés, jusqu’à ce que Genesis lâche un:

“-Si c’était nous qui participeront, on les écraserait comme on écrabouille un cafard et-”

Angeal n’avait pu s’empêcher d’intervenir:

“-Gen’ la dernière fois que tu as croisé un cafard, toi et Seph étiez debout sur la table du salon à hurler comme des bébés et j'ai dû écraser le dit-cafard moi-même.  
-... Oui, bon… Peut être pas comme un cafard alors, mais-”

Sephiroth, ne pouvant réfuter ce fait, rigola doucement, bientôt suivi de ses amours. Mais alors qu’Angeal pensa qu’il aurait un peu le silence et la paix, l’argenté reprit:

“-Encore faudrait-il qu’on puisse se marier Gen’.”

A cela, un silence avait répondu. Angeal avait relevé la tête pour voir Sephiroth et Genesis se regardaient, et il le sentit mal.  
Et il eut bien raison de s’en méfier, car il devait être 5h du matin quand il se fit réveiller par un Genesis surexcité et un Sephiroth souriant pour lui annoncer qu’ils allaient se marier.  
Il avait peut être paniqué, oui.  
Sephiroth avait alors expliqué que lui et Genesis avaient passé presque toute leur nuit à passer des coups de fils pour trouver un moyen de se marier à trois. Et qu’ils avaient trouvé un moyen qui demandait une certaine somme d’argents. Plus que conséquentes.  
Alors, peut-être qu’Angeal, pas vraiment réveillé, avait commencé à parler de leur mariage avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Puis que l’idée avait été enfin traité, et qu’il avait lâchement fui, se réfugiant chez son petit frère.  
Heureusement qu’il avait une clé.

* * *

Kunsel regardait sans réellement comprendre Angeal: 

“-Attends mec, vous allez vous marier mais t’as toujours rien dit à tes parents?”

Zack répondit à la place de son frère:

“-Ouais. Il a trop peur de les décevoir.”

Kunsel tourna la tête avec pure incompréhension à ces mots, parce que sérieusement? Est-ce qu’il avait bien entendu? Angeal? Décevoir ses parents? Il l’avait toujours connu en étant mister perfection? Il était comme le fils parfait? Pourquoi aurait-il peur de décevoir ses parents? Encore Zack, il pourrait comprendre, mais Angeal? Enfin ce qui le choquait le plus, était sans doute que Genesis ou Sephiroth -qu’il avait lui-même croisé quelques fois- n’étaient pas directement aller voir Monsieur et Madame Fairhewley pour les mettre au courant de leur relation. Avec projecteur, musique et tout. C’était totalement le genre de Genesis de débarquer en présentant au monde entier son mec de cette façon. Enfin un de ses mecs. Et ça c’était plus que surprenant. 

Cloud choisit ce moment là pour raccrocher au monde qui l’environnait, réalisant alors que deux types se tenaient dans le salon. Le salon de qui, il ne savait pas.. Mais fallait pas trop lui en demander ce matin…

“-Euh… Vous êtes-qui?”

Le blond, fronçant les sourcils, tenant dans sa main droite sa fourchette avec un bout de bacon planté dessus à mi parcours entre son assiette et sa bouche, ne voulait que savoir qui était ces gens.  
Oui, il n’était pas du matin. 

Zack tourna la tête vers la tête blonde, l’ayant presque oublié:

“-Oh! Désolé!”

Il se rapprocha alors du blond, attrapant l’épaule de Cloud, lui faisant un sourire éblouissant -comment il faisait après la soirée de la veille était un mystère- avant de répondre:

“-Cloud, je te présente mon meilleur ami Kunsel! C’est lui qui nous a ramené hier soir! Et Angeal, mon grand frère!”

Le blond hocha la tête dans un vague salut, ne sachant quoi rajouter de plus. Zack rajouta:

“-Sinon, ça t’dirait de rester pour tester mes dernières recettes pour ma boutique? J’hésite entre plusieurs pâtisseries à rajouter à la carte…”

Cloud, pas encore totalement réveillé acquiesça, ne pouvant pas dire non à de la nourriture gratuite. 

* * *

Zack avait réussi à mettre dehors Kunsel et Angeal après avoir réussi à convaincre son grand frère d’appeler ses parents. Le benjamin de la famille avait littéralement appelé ses parents pour envoyer le téléphone à son grand frère, certes.  
Mais le fait est, Zack avait mit dehors son meilleur ami et son frère pour rester seul avec Cloud.  
Les reflets du soleil se mélangeaient dans les cheveux blonds de son ami, lui donnant un air doux qui fit sourire Zack. Son jeune ami terminait de manger son assiette tranquillement, piquant les morceaux qu’il avait précédemment coupé et les amenant à sa bouche pulpeuse. Il mâcha après avoir attrapé le bout de bacon superposé à un morceau d’oeuf sur le plat, sortant sa langue pour lécher sa lèvre supérieur à la fin de sa bouchée. Zack était comme hypnotisé par le spectacle que lui proposait Cloud. Cela lui donnait presque envie de goûter les lèvres du blond.  
Le brun secoua vivement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.  
Cloud était son ami. Point. 

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les Fairhewley se réunirent dans la maison parentale accompagnés de Genesis et Sephiroth pour déjeuner, et surtout annoncer enfin à ses parents qu’il était homosexuel et en couple avec Genesis et Sephiroth depuis quelques années.  
Et Angeal ne stressait pas du tout. Non, non. Absolument pas.  
Tout le monde était à table, autour d’un gigot que la mère Fairhewley avait préparé lorsque son aîné lui avait téléphoné quelques jours plus tôt afin de lui dire qu’il devait leur parler. Curieuse, elle avait voulu de suite savoir, mais aucun de ses deux fils n’avaient parlé, Zack lui répétant que ce n’était pas à lui de l’annoncer.  
L'aîné se racla la gorge et parla enfin:

“-Papa, maman , je dois vous dire: je sors avec Genesis.”

Ses parents furent surpris à l’annonce, mais avant qu’ils ne puissent répondre, Angeal baissa la tête et continua:

“-Et Sephiroth.  
-… Pardon?”

Angeal releva vivement la tête vers sa mère à ses mots:

“-Je suis en trouple maman. Avec Genesis et Sephiroth.”

Zack manqua de s’étrangler avec son bout de viande aux mots de son frère: il aurait dû filmer ça. Genesis et Sephiroth se regardaient comme si Angeal s’était fait posséder au mot “trouple”, tandis que leurs parents regardaient leur ainé avec incompréhension. C’est le père de famille qui ouvrit la bouche le premier:

“-En trouple? C’est un nouveau terme ça?”

Madame Fairhelwey donna un coup de coude à son mari, tout en lui lançant un regard noir, et reprit suspicieuse :

“-Vous êtes ensembles? Tous les trois?”

Zack, remit de son fou rire, finit par regarder l’échange comme on pouvait regarder un match de tennis. L’ainé hocha la tête dans l’affirmative en guise de réponse, la seule femme reprit alors:

“-Et ça dure depuis longtemps?  
-Un moment?”

Angeal grimaça en haussant les épaules en guise de réponse. Son père fronça les sourcils, et demanda:

“-Et pourquoi nous annoncer ça que maintenant?”

Angeal se tut, n'osant pas répondre, ce fut alors Sephiroth qui ouvrit la bouche pour répondre d’une voix froide et sans émotion pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas:

"-On va se marier."

Cela jeta un blanc dans la pièce, -et à part Zack qui était déjà au courant évidemment- tous les Fairhewley se tournèrent alors vivement vers l'argenté qui venait de parler: les parents regardaient les petits-amis de leur aîné avec choc tandis qu'Angeal lançait un regard assassin à son copain.

"-Quoi??? Mais ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles??"

Penaud, Angeal tenta de rattraper le coup:

"-Quelques années?  
-10 ans 2 mois 23 jours 18 heures 52 minutes et 13 secondes. 14 secondes maintenant."

Sephiroth leva les yeux au ciel face à l'intervention bien utile de Genesis, et lui chuchota:

"-T G, c'était clairement pas utile, ça."

Pendant ce temps-là, la mère des garçons s'était levé de sa chaise, et du haut de son mètre 45, elle avait commencé à disputer son aîné. Lui-même s’était levé, et tous deux avaient commencé à hurler. Monsieur Fairhelwey regardait paisiblement sa femme et son fils se hurler dessus, continuant de manger le plus naturellement du monde, tandis que Zack avait finalement sorti son téléphone et filmait la scène.  
Genesis et Sephiroth ne savaient quoi faire pour montrer leurs soutiens, Madame Fairhelwey était une femme impressionnante qui leur avait toujours fait un peu peur sans jamais l’avouer, et ils ne savaient tout simplement pas quoi faire pour aider.  
Au bout d’un certain temps de cris, Angeal qui ne comprenait tout simplement le but de cette dispute, demanda à sa mère:

"-Attendez, pourquoi au juste vous vous fâchez, là, avec papa?”

Monsieur Fairhelwey, qui n’avait même pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début des hostilités releva la tête de son assiette à ses mots, choqué d’être inclus de cette façon alors qu’il n’avait rien demandé, et marmonna dans sa barbe:

“-J’ai même pas ouvert la bouche, là?!”

Zack pouffa de rire face à la réaction de son père, et leur mère qui paraissait encore plus énervé répliqua:

“-Mais on est pas fâché! On pensait que tu te marierais jamais, c’est tout! Tu as 34 après tout! Trente-quatre ans?! Tu ne t’imaginais pas le sang d’encre que l’on pouvait bien se faire à ton propos, ton père et moi! Même Zack s’est trouvé quelqu’un à ce que m’a dit Kunsel! Ton frère Angeal ! Et toi, tu nous caches une relation vieille de 10 ans? Dix ans mon fils! DIX ANS! Encore quelques mois, d’accord! Mais autant de temps?! Et qu’en ait-il des menaces que j’avais prévu de faire si il ou elle te brisait le coeur hein? J’avais préparé tout un discours! UN DISCOURS ANGEAL LYSSANDRE FAIRHEWLEY! Mais dans ces conditions? Dix ans, bon sang! Je ne peux même plus faire ça! Surtout qu’il s’agit de Genesis que l’on connaît depuis les couches ou presque! Et je ne vais pas me mettre à menacer un si joli mannequin non plus, hein! Tu me déçois fils! Beaucoup!"

La femme envoyait des éclairs à son fils, tandis qu’Angeal se sentit d’un seul coup soulagé. Soulagé que sa mère ne le trouve pas bizarre ou répugnant de ne pas pouvoir choisir un seul partenaire. Tout le monde souffla enfin à ces mots. Enfin presque. Zack avait failli s’étouffer tout seul avec son bout de viande en entendant les mots de sa mère: comment ça il s’était trouvé quelqu’un? Woh, il serait quand même le premier si c’était le cas, non? Et que Cloud lui sorte de la tête, ils n’étaient que des amis! Des amis, point!  
La seule femme présente dans la maison rajouta un dernier commentaire, boudeuse, tout en tapant virilement dans le dos de son fils:

"-Enfin. C’est deux bons parties quand même. Bravo. Mais je pose mon véto pour vous aider à l’organisation du mariage, hein!"

* * *

Au même moment, pendant ce dîner familiale chez les Fairhelwey, Cloud faisait sa vaisselle tranquillement. Le plus paisiblement possible en sifflotant. Cela faisait presque quatre jours depuis ce matin-là où il s’était réveillé chez Zack. Et très franchement, il n’y avait pas vraiment pensé: ils avaient fait la fête, cela n’avait pas été très intelligent de leur part, certes, mais bon, ils étaient encore jeunes et avaient parfaitement le droit de s’amuser.  
Et puis, Cloud n’avait presque aucun souvenir de ce qui s’était passé de toute façon, alors il était parti du principe qu’il n’avait rien fait de révoltant ou quoi. C’était jusqu’à ce que son téléphone sonne, qu’il le pensait encore. Les mains pleines de liquide vaisselle, il les rinça, et dégaina son portable pour y voir une notification mail. Fronçant les sourcils, et pensant qu’il devait s’agir là d’une énième pub, il l’ouvrit tout de même, et y trouva le message suivant:

Bonjour jeune homme,  
Je suis Cierra? La mariée de la fête de la semaine dernière? Votre patronne m’a gentillement partagé votre mail afin que je puisses vous envoyer à vous et à votre compagnon les photos qui ont été prises durant la soirée. Je ne vous partage que les photos sur lesquelles vous apparaissez, ne vous inquiétez pas!  
Bonne journée à vous!  
Cordialement,  
Cierra (nouvellement) Deusericus

En pièce-jointe, il pouvait effectivement y trouver des photos, pris par la curiosité, il ouvrit la première, et tomba littéralement sur une photo de Zack qui le portait tel une princesse sur la piste de danse en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.  
Le cerveau de Cloud fit un redémarrage windows à l’instant où l’information fut traité. Le blond arrêta tout, lâchant le téléphone, et regarda dans le vide pendant quelques instants.  
Oh.  
Bon.  
Sang.  
Il ne se souvenait indéniablement pas de tout, mais les images qui lui étaient revenus? Il avait envie de creuser un trou pour s’enterrer vivant à ses souvenirs. Bon dieu, mais qu’avait-il fait? Il se souvenait danser avec Zack, et qu’il faisait très très chaud quand le brun se déhanchait contre lui. Il se souvenait aussi avoir participer à un karaoké en russe. Il ne connaissait même pas un mot de russe? A part peut être vodka? Il avait aussi danser sur les tables à un moment donné, et Zack l’avait encouragé à cela. Et il se souvient aussi lui avoir tripoté les fesses du brun. Ces fesses dont il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de regarder en temps normal. Et de ce qu’il se souvenait, il ne s’était pas gêné le moins du monde pour les toucher. Les pétrir même? Bordel, mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait fa-.  
Oh non.  
Oh non.  
Il avait léché les abdos de Zack. Il. Avait. Lécher. Les. Abdos. De. Zack.  
Bourré.  
Il n’allait plus jamais pouvoir le regarder en face. C’était absolument certain. Sûr et certain, même. Comment il allait pouvoir faire face à Zack maintenant, hein?  
Cloud se retourna, faisant les cent pas dans sa toute petite cuisine, avant de décider de faire virilement face à la situation.  
Et c’est à ce moment précis qu’il réalisa que le lendemain matin, quand il s’était réveillé par un mouvement dans le lit, et qu’il avait croisé le regard de Zack, ce n’était pas juste un rêve.  
Merde.


	14. Chapitre 14

Zack accoudé sur le comptoir soupira rêveusement pour la énième fois de la journée. Plus loin, deux de ses employés discutaient entre elles tout en regardant avec inquiétude leur patron:

"-Je m'absente quinze jours, et c'est dans cet état que j'retrouve le patron? Mais il a quoi au juste?

-Je sais pas, ça fait trop longtemps qu'il agit bizarrement de cette façon.

-... M'dis pas qu'il est amoureux... Parce que ça y ressemble vachement, non?

-Monsieur Fairhewley? Ahaha, carrément pas!

-Ouais, j'avoue... Lui, amoureux? Enfin, on dirait quand même une adolescente en peine de cœur, là...

-Oh, mais il est amoureux!"

Les deux employés se retournèrent soudainement à l'interruption: Kunsel se trouvait derrière le comptoir et leur adressait un grand sourire, fier de son petit effet. Les deux jeunes femmes froncèrent les sourcils quand l'information se fit comprendre:

"-Attends, sérieux? Il est amoureux? Vraiment?

-Ouais. Mais il l'a pas encore compris. Et il ne veut vraiment pas le comprendre. Il peut être sacrément bouché quand il veut."

Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent avec un peu plus d'incompréhension: leur patron était un genre de playboy super sexy, comment il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il était tombé amoureux?

Aerith surgit alors brutalement derrière Kunsel, avec un sourire tout sauf rassurant, attrapant l'oreille de l'homme et dit:

"-Ne va pas taquiner Zack là-dessus, ce n'est pas toi qui le voit draguer ton employé à chaque fois qu'il le voit. Bon sang, il me fatigue, ils agissent comme un couple marié, mais ce crétin rigole seulement en disant que c'est pas drôle quand on leur demande s'ils sont ensembles. ARg."

L'homme pleurnicha, mais admit que la jeune femme avait totalement raison: à part la fois où il avait vu Cloud ce soir-là, lorsqu'il avait dû aller les chercher le matin-même, il n'était au courant des actions de Zack uniquement parce qu'Aerith l'appelait pour lui raconter ce que faisait leur meilleur ami face au jeune blond: il se ridiculisait bien trop souvent. Bien qu'il commençait à se comporter comme s'ils sortaient ensemble, le fait que Zack ne s'en rendait pas compte était assez drôle à voir. En effet, le jeune homme était persuadé d'être encore un simple ami avec Cloud. Enfin, il se persuadait qu'ils n'étaient simplement qu'amis. C'était assez pathétique, surtout de la part de Zack. Pourtant, les réactions de Cloud aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille du brun, mais non. Zack ne comprenait pas du tout qu'il agissait comme le petit ami de Cloud. Et non pas comme un simple ami. Tandis que Cloud, lui avait conscience que les réactions du brun pouvait porter à confusion -et qu'elles portaient totalement à confusion-, et pourtant il continuait de se persuader que Zack agissait de cette façon avec ses amis. Et que ce n'était pas parce que lui était amoureux et avait un crush gigantesque sur le brun, que c'était le cas de l'autre homme.

* * *

Le travail fut calme pour Cloud pendant quelques jours. Aucun Zack à l'horizon, il put de ce fait, se préparer psychologiquement à faire face au brun à la suite des derniers événements. Il avait tellement honte.  
Honte de lui, certes. Mais honte de ne pas se souvenir de tout, mais surtout des sensations. Il se dégouttait un peu avec son mode de pensée, mais il avait tripoté Zack, et celui-ci ne l'avait pas repoussé: il l'avait même encouragé en riant.  
Et même si dans ses souvenirs, il était clairement le plus bourré des deux, il aurait voulu être un tout petit moins saoul juste pour s'en souvenir davantage.  
Ah.  
La tête blonde soupira fortement à ses pensées et Aerith apparu devant ses yeux en un instant, le regardant de façon inquiète:

"- Ça va? Ça fait pas mal de temps que tu soupires désespérément... "

Cloud lui envoya un sourire rassurant, et lui répondit:

"-Ouais, t'inquiète. Je penses juste trop..."

La jeune femme posa une main sur sa hanche, le jugeant du regard, puis se détourna enfin de lui après quelques instants:

"-Si c'est par rapport à Zack, mets-le devant le fait accompli. Sinon, ça peut durer longtemps cette histoire."

Le blond ne comprit réellement pas les mots de sa patronne, et elle disparu par la porte en un instant.

* * *

Zack passa la porte de la fleuriste avec un sourire éblouissant, bien content de retrouver ses amis quand il entendit :

"-Tu as déjà retrouvé un travail? Woh! Bravo!

-Un ami à moi m'a aidé à avoir l'entretien, je serais à l'essai pendant un ou trois mois, mais merci.

-Et tu commences directement lundi? Sans même quelques jours de vacances? Arg!

-Tu n'as pas souvent de vacances toi non plus, hein...

-Ahah! Et encore, j'en prends plus souvent que Zack, crois-moi ce garçon est un bourreau du travail, même malade il se pointe au café avec le sourire. La dernière fois, une de ses employés est venu me voir me priant de traîner ce grand dadet au lit parce qu'il ne voulait rien n'entendre."

Zack, pour sa part était immobile, figé par le choc. La fin du contrat de Cloud arrivait déjà? Comment? Pourquoi? Le brun s'exprima enfin, sortant de sa torpeur:

"-Attends , quoi?"

Cloud et Aerith tournèrent la tête vers lui à son intervention. Sa meilleure amie roula des yeux en terminant un bouquet, tandis que Cloud fronça légèrement des sourcils:

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Le brun s'avança alors rapidement vers le plus jeune, et lui attrapa les épaules:

"-Tu vas finir ton travail ici et tu as déjà retrouvé un travail? Je ne peux même pas te demander de travailler pour moi ou-

-Zack!"

Le brun releva la tête vers Aerith qui venait de l'appeler.

"-Lâche-le, il termine samedi ici. Et tu le sais. Ne nous fait pas un caca-boudin, maintenant."

Cloud se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de l'autre homme, et lui accorda un regard doux:

"-Je ne vais pas disparaître non plus, hein... Je vais travailler à la bibliothèque de la ville.

-Oh! ..."

Les réponses de ses amis lui mirent un sacré coup imaginaire au ventre, et s'il avait eut des oreilles de chien sur la tête, elles se seraient alors abaissés toutes tristounettes. Cloud l'abandonnait. Dans quelques temps, il ne voudra même plus le voir, il en était sûr!

"-Je pourrais passer à la bibliothèque tous les midis si tu-

-Quoi? Non, c'est pas la-"

Aerith explosa de rire en entendant son meilleur ami, parce que ça ne pouvait qu'être une grosse blague, Zack? Dans une bibliothèque?:

"-Mec, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as terminé de lire un vrai livre sans images qui n'était pas des livres de cours ou des cahiers de compta?"

Zack bouda, purement et simplement, répliquant par un "Et bien, au moins je sais faire et lire des fiches de payes!" tandis que la jeune femme se bidonnait des maigres tentatives du brun de trouver une exception aux exemples de la jeune femme: il était peut être un féru de mangas et de bd européennes, autant dès qu'il y avait plus de mots que d'images il abandonnait rapidement s'il ne s'agissait pas de quelques choses qu'il était obligé de lire. Comment ça, il n'était pas un passionné de lecture? Il se l'avouait totalement: oui. Mais manquer une occasion de voir Cloud? Jamais. Et s'il devait donner une raison pour cela, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était un excellent ami. Quand bien même il n'avait jamais fait autant de cinéma pour aller voir Kunsel à son travail. Pourtant il aurait pu, son meilleur ami travaillait dans une entreprise de construction de moteurs aéronautiques et spatiaux. Il était responsable du bon fonctionnement du produit final, et faisait toutes sortes de tests avec son équipe pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de défaut. Autant dire que ça claquait sévère comme boulot. Et pourtant, le voilà à trouver des excuses pour passer voir Cloudy McChocobo Strife dans une bibliothèque. Arg. Et si une petite voix dans le coin de sa tête lui soufflait que c'était parce que le blond n'était pas qu'un simple ami, il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

* * *

Samedi soir était enfin arrivé, et avec ça le dernier jour du contrat de Cloud. Pour marquer l'occasion, Zack avait insisté pour faire une petite fête en l'honneur de Cloud. Tout le monde s'était retrouvé au HoneyBee, et par tout le monde j'entends vraiment tout le monde: Aerith, Reno, Rude, Tifa, Tseng, Zack, et évidemment Cloud. Mais pas que! Des amis communs de Tifa et Cloud avaient été aussi invités. Des amis que Zack ne connaissait pas, et le brun était bien curieux de savoir de qui, il pouvait bien s'agir.

Et le patron du café fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il vit arriver le directeur de la bibliothèque, une judoka professionnelle, ou même encore un supérieur de Kunsel qu'il avait eut l'occasion de croiser plusieurs fois de loin les rares fois où il avait accompagné son ami à son travail. Il y avait aussi un autre homme à l'allure impressionnante accompagné d'une petite fille toute mignonne, et trois autres jeunes gens: une jolie fille et deux hommes qui avaient salués Cloud avec un enthousiasme certain qui aurait pu rendre Zack jaloux si le blond ne les avait pas éjecter de ses bras avec un regard noir qui n'avait eut pour réaction que de faire rire tout le monde.

Mais l'entrée en scène qui avait été sans aucun doute la plus comique pour Zack avait été celle-ci: Cloud avait été presque mis K.O par la petite fille qui lui avait sauté dessus sans le moindre problème et qui avait presque réussit à rendre stérile le blond. Mais une boite de nuit, et le HoneyBee plus exactement, n'était pas vraiment l'endroit pour une enfant. Le père de la petite s'était d'ailleurs très vite exprimé la-dessus en disant à la petite qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester très longtemps parce qu'elle devait aller bientôt se coucher et que c'était juste pour passer faire coucou à Cloud. La petite fille avait répliqué la-dessus avec un tel affront qu'elle voulait rester que cela avait scotché presque tout le monde sur place. Zack, lui n'avait simplement qu'explosé de rire devant ce petit bout de femme qui ne se laissait pas faire. Il aimait déjà cette gamine. Cependant le père ne l'avait pas très bien prit. Et le brun avait presque failli se prendre une droite, mais bon.  
Suite à cela, Tifa était intervenu pour éviter que l'autre homme ne s'emballe un peu plus, et tout le monde s'était enfin présenté correctement: le père de la petite fille s'appelait Barret Wallace, il travaillait dans la crèche de la ville d'à côté, il était éducateur pour les jeunes enfants. La petite fille qui était accroché à Cloud était la fille adoptive de Barret et se nommait Marlène. Pour les trois que Zack connaissait déjà au moins de vue, il y avait Vincent Valentine, le directeur de la bibliothèque; Cid Highwind qui travaillait dans la même entreprise que Kunsel et qui était connu pour ses gueulantes à tout va, et Yuffie Kisaragi qui était une judoka professionnelle que Zack connaissait parce qu'ils avaient partagé le même dojo pendant plusieurs années avant que le jeune homme ne se prenne de passion pour la cuisine. Pour le trio, il s'agissait là d'amis du lycée de Cloud et Tifa, surnommé : Biggs, Wedge et Jessie. Jessica Rasberry, la jeune femme du trio tentait de percer dans une carrière de comédienne. Tandis que ses deux amis, James Biggs et Thomas Wedge tenaient une épicerie fine à la capitale. 

Les présentations faites pour Aerith et Zack, ils commandèrent des boissons, le brun proposant à ceux qui voulaient de les héberger s'ils voulaient boire de l'alcool vu qu'il habitait littéralement à côté du bar huppé, quand bien même il venait simplement de rencontrer la majorité des gens à l'instant: mais il s'agissait-là des amis de Cloud, ils ne pouvaient pas être de mauvais bougres. La soirée commençait donc sur des notes de rires et de plaisanteries pour tous ou presque: Cloud, Vincent, Cid, Barret, et Rude ne connaissaient à priori pas la définition de rires, mais au moins ils souriaient un peu pour ceux qui les connaissaient.

Zack, Reno et Rude qui étaient ce qu'on pouvait dire des habitués -même si pour Rude c'était surtout par la force des choses et non de son plein gré- purent ainsi conseillés les autres en fonction de leurs goûts, bien que c'était plutôt Reno qui s'amusait à conseiller des trucs aux antipodes des goûts de tous. Bien que Rude glissait ce qui conviendrait réellement de temps en temps, et que Zack se fasse un devoir d'empêcher le roux de taquiner Cloud.

"-Mais papa, moi je veux comme tout le monde!

-Marlène, chérie, c'est de l'alcool, et les petites filles ne peuvent pas boire d'alcool...

-Même dans ton verre?"

Zack en voyant la scène, avait alors proposé à la petite de goûter son cocktail, et Marlène s'était empressé d'attraper le verre ne laissant pas le choix à son père, sous les yeux assassins de son père. Le brun déglutit sous la force du regard de tueur reçu, avant que Tseng ne glisse à la l'oreille de Barret que Zack avait prit une boisson sans alcool à base de jus de fruit et de sirop de grenadine. Rassuré, ce n'est pas pour autant que Barret fut plus sympathique avec le patron du café: il l'avait fait passé pour le méchant dans cette histoire et allait lui faire regretter.  
Enfin, il l'aurait fait si Marlène ne s'était pas littéralement installé sur le brun qui la traitait comme une princesse. Que voulez-vous, Zack aimait les enfants de base, mais les petites filles aussi mignonnes? Surtout qu'elle lui faisait penser à un mélange entre Aerith et Kunsel? Il était faible, d'accord?  
En relevant la tête vers Cloud pour lui dire que Marlène avait bien décidé de faire de lui sa bonne de chambre, parce que toute princesse avait ses suivants, le brun croisa un regard si doux, que son coeur manqua un battement. Il fut ensorcelé quelques instants par les yeux de Cloud, avant que la petite fille sur ses genoux ne lui donne un coup sur le torse:

"-Lâche-moi! Je veux retrouver mon super chevalier qui pète tout! Papa, il peut détruire les dragons comme Go-zilla il défonce les bâtiments!"

Zack rit, tout en lâchant en sécurité la petite fille qui se précipita sur son père en riant joyeusement. Il releva de nouveau la tête vers Cloud, mais cette fois-ci il était occupé à parler avec Jessie, Wedge et Biggs.

Tandis que la boite de nuit commençait doucement mais sûrement à se remplir, il fut cependant temps que Barret et Marlène les quittent, et c'est ainsi qu'une grande majorité du groupe se dirigea après cela vers l'activité première du club: la danse. Zack embarqué Cloud, qui lui-même entraîna Tifa, Aerith -et qui elle, entraîna Tseng-, ne voulant pas se retrouver seul avec le brun pour le bien de sa santé cardiaque. Et mental. Mais surtout cardiaque.  
Reno, Yuffie et Jessie, Biggs et Wedge s'empressèrent presque aussitôt de les rejoindre sur la piste de danse. Et bien, ils se jetèrent sur la piste de danse dès que le mouvement de marche fut enclenché. Le brun débuta alors un déhanchement des plus sexy sans la moindre honte, vite suivit par Reno, Jessie et Aerith. Cloud, pivoine, ne sachant pas où se mettre, ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux les mouvements de Zack. C'était hypnotisant.

Cependant, le blond n'eut pas d'autres choix que de suivre le mouvement quand le brun lui attrapa les hanches, posant les mains dessus pour les faire bouger en même temps que les siennes. Cloud avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool parce que son ami n'avait pour l'instant rien bu contenant de l'alcool à contrario de Jessie, Biggs, Wedge ou même Aerith qui avaient dû boire presque cinq cocktails depuis le début de la soirée. En parlant de cocktails, le blond n'avait toujours pas vu la note pour ses propres consommations, et non pas qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter du coût mais un peu quand même. Et comment ça, il essayait de penser à quelque chose d'autre que ce qui était en train de se passer? Non, pas du tout!  
Le blond tourna la tête pour tenter de trouver de l'aide vers ses amis, mais Tifa avait été entraîné par Aerith pour se déhancher sur la piste de danse, Tseng était reparti vers ceux qui étaient assis un peu plus loin, et il pouvait voir Jessie, Biggs et Wedge un peu plus loin en train de danser comme le ferait des étudiants. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté à la recherche d'une tête rousse, mais aucune trace de Reno. Disparu. Pouf!  
Cloud tourna alors la tête vers le brun pour lui demander de le lâcher ou peut être de s'éloigner de lui, mais toute son attention fut happé quand il reconnu Reno derrière le brun qui s'enjaillait tout seul, absolument tout seul, et qui faisait le pitre. Soudainement honteux de connaître quelqu'un comme ça, Cloud abandonna tout espoir pour le roux, et tira sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le brun pour les éloigner du député. Zack qui avait tourné toute son attention sur le plus petit depuis le début, regarda le blond avec un sourire tandis qu'il tournait la tête sur les côtés en quête d'aide, puis il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il le tira pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Se laissant néanmoins faire, et se rapprochant du blondinet, Zack se pencha sur le plus jeune, et fit glisser une main dans le dos de Cloud.

Il ne pensait plus, laissant son instinct agir à la place de son cerveau. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Cloud pour relever les yeux vers le plus grand, et comme plus tôt il se trouva envoûté par les yeux bleu/vert de son ami. Le brun se pencha doucement et lentement vers Cloud, ensorcelé lui aussi, tout deux coupé du monde extérieur. Ils se rapprochaient doucement, comme pour s'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que Reno ne saute littéralement sur le dos de Zack en hurlant, un nouveau verre en main:

"-VOUS VOUS ROULEZ DES PATINS DEVANT LES ENFANTS MAINTENANT, ZO TO?"

L'action faillit faire tomber les deux jeunes hommes, Cloud redescendit brusquement sur terre à l'intervention de son pseudo ami d'enfance à qui il arracherait bien la tête, tandis que Zack se figea en réalisant ce qu'il allait faire. Se ressaisissant bien vite, Zack souri doucement à Cloud, tout en dégageant le roux de son dos pour l'attraper et le conduire vers Rude et Tseng qui discutaient tranquillement -enfin Tseng se plaignait au chauve de son crush pour Aerith non réciproque. Le brun ne paniquait pas du tout intérieurement sur ce qui aurait pu se passer si Reno n'était pas intervenu. Pas du tout. Aucunement. Pas le moins du monde. Et en le tirant pour le conduire à Rude, le brun réalisa soudainement que Reno avait parlé avec la mauvaise habitude du Reno de ses rêves. Il fronça un peu des sourcils, se demandant si ce n'était pas juste son imagination, quand bien même il n'avait pas touché à l'alcool de la soirée, avant de se reconcentrer sur le presque baiser qu'il avait presque partager avec Cloud. Respirer. Ne pas paniquer. Oui, voilà, paraître cool, quand bien même ce n'était pas le moins du monde le cas.

Traînant donc le roux vers le petit groupe assit, Reno entoura le torse de Zack en couinant, tandis que le brun tentait de le défaire de sa prise une fois arrivé:

"-Reno, mec, lâche-moi.

-Non! Jamais! Si je restes ici, j'vais devoir me taper les discours de crush maudit de Tseng! Surtout qu'Elena a toujours un crush sur le chef, même en étant infirmière!

-Bro, j'ai aucune idée de qui est Elena, et aucune idée sur qui Tseng à un crush, alors lâche-moi, juste.

-Mais toi tu sors avec Cloud! Même si vous vous en rendez pas compte, au moins vous sortez ensembles vraiment! J'voudrais ressembler à la même chose avec Rufus, moi!"

Tseng, totalement sous l'emprise de l'alcool, s'éclata la tête contre la table à ces mots:

"-ARG! NE M'Y FAIT PAS PENSER! NON!"

Rude quant à lui regardait ses deux amis comme s'ils étaient fous. Derrière ses lunettes teintés, il croisa le regard de Cloud qui avait l'air aussi perdu qu'un caneton à la recherche de sa mère, tandis que celui de Zack avait l'air de compatir à Tseng, quand bien même Rude était certain que l'ancien SOLDAT n'avait aucune idée de quoi ces deux-là pouvaient bien parler.

Zack d'un geste habile détacha Reno de lui pour l'installer sur la banquette de leur table, mais même bourré, le roux était une sangsue, et d'un geste étrangement fluide, il s'accrocha à l'épaule du brun et souffla dans un murmure à l'oreille de Zack:

"-En tout cas mec, j'suis bien comptant de t'voir en vie mon pote..."

Puis Reno s'écroula à moitié sur Tseng qui lui donna un coup de pied à l'intrusion, tandis que Rude jugeait la réaction de Zack. Mais le brun, bien que choqué quelques instants, n'adressa qu'un sourire triste qui disparut en moins d'une seconde. Réfléchir lui donnait mal à la tête en temps normal, mais ces mots venant de la part d'un ancien Turks le fit sourire. Il n'avait pas tant partagé dans ses rêves avec Reno, étant le plus souvent avec Tseng, mais il réalisa soudainement qu'ils étaient sûrement tous lié. Quand bien même tous ne semblaient pas se souvenir de ce que lui ou Kunsel, Angeal et Reno pouvaient bien rêver et se souvenir.  
Zack se tourna vers Cloud qui les avait suivit sans trop réfléchir, et à qui il sourit vivement. Le blond lui offrit un sourire timide, mais c'était là un sourire qui venait du fond du cœur, et cela remplit de joie le brun. Et quelque chose dans le ventre de Zack s'embrasa soudainement à la vue de ce sourire.  
...  
Merde.  
Il était amoureux de Cloud.


	15. Chapitre 15

Après sa réalisation, il fut impossible pour Zack de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses propres réactions vis-à-vis de Cloud. Et autant, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose. Cette épiphanie changeait TOUT pour le brun! Certes, il avait toujours trouvé Cloud mignon, dans cette vie comme dans l'autre, mais ils n'étaient qu'amis! Que des amis! Dans son autre vie, il ne draguait que des filles! Et même si dans celle-ci, il se fichait pas mal du sexe de la personne, il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir des sentiments pour Cloud! Cloud, d'entre tous?!

Dans sa vie antérieure, ils étaient devenus amis, et c'était à cause de lui que le petit blond s'était retrouvé mêlé à toutes cette histoire avec Sephiroth et Hojo! Zack avait échoué sur toute la ligne: il n'avait pas réussi à sauver Angeal, Genesis avait certes été calmé un petit peu, mais Sephiroth? Sephiroth avait blessé grièvement Cloud, et s'était enfui! Et ils s'étaient tout les deux retrouvé en rat de laboratoire et avaient souffert plusieurs années avant de finalement s'échapper !

Sauver Cloud et se sacrifier pour lui avait été sa seule réussite! Sa seule et unique! Et dans cette vie? Il n'était qu'un simple patron de café. Evidemment qu'il avait été heureux de revoir cette tête blonde, renfrogné peut-être, mais vivant, et surtout souriant, même que timidement! Le premier souvenir qu'il avait eu de Cloud avait été, quand pour la première fois il avait rêvé de sa propre mort, où le blond posait sur lui un regard encore drogué sous l'effet de la mako. Alors oui, il avait été heureux de le voir, et de capturer ses sourires dans un coin de sa tête, d'entendre son rire trop rare quand il faisait l'imbécile... Mais c'était simplement parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revoir cette tristesse au fond de ses yeux... Zack voulait simplement voir Cloud heureux.

Et oui, peut être que voir le blond sourire, rire, le taquiner, plaisanter ou même le disputer gentiment faisait battre son cœur incroyablement vite. Ou lui donnait chaud. Ou lui donnait envie de le protéger à jamais. En y réfléchissant, ce n'était peut être qu'une suite logique, pas vrai, non? Après tout, il avait même donné sa propre vie pour le protéger? Alors, oui, cela ne devrait pas tant l'étonner que cela...

Zack se posa sans aucune grâce aux côtés de Rude qui se trouvait toujours à la table avec Tseng et Reno. Pendant son temps de bug et de réflexions, Cloud avait été tiré par les filles pour retourner sur la piste de danse, priant Zack du regard pour le sauver. Malheureusement pour le blond, le brun était bien trop prit dans sa panique intérieur pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Le patron du café se tourna vers le chauve, et avec une tête qui voulait poser mille questions à la fois, il fit:

"-Mec... "

Rude se tourna vers l'ancien Première Classe, l'incitant par un haussement de sourcil à continuer, mais Zack se coupa tout seul et donna une excuse bidon pour sortir.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le brun sortit son téléphone pour appeler son meilleur ami:

"-Zack? Un problème?

-Mec. Je suis amoureux de Cloud. Je...

-Ouais, je sais.

-Comment ça "tu sais"?"

Même à travers le combiné, Zack n'eut aucun mal à voir son ami levé les yeux au ciel avant de rajouter:

"-Mon pote, à part toi et Cloud, tout le monde est courant que vous vous aimez et que vous sortez ensembles."

Il fallut quelques instants au brun pour enregistrer ce que son ami venait de lui dire:

"-Attends, quoi? Mais on n'est pas ensemble! Et comment ça "tout le monde"?

-Zack, t'es comme un frère pour moi, mais bordel. Les œillères ça suffit! Faut arrêter d'être con dans la vie, là! On se stoppe dans la connerie mon pote! Ça! Suffit! Ça va faire plus d'un mois que vous êtes ensembles sans vous en rendre compte! Et je ne sais combien de temps que tu ne me parles QUE de Cloud! Alors-

-Wesh, c'est pas vrai d'abord!

-Ta gueule Zack, j'te le dis: c'est vrai. Tu es amoureux de Cloud depuis un moment, mais tu ne voulais rien entendre et tu as réussis te convaincre que ce n'était qu'un pote! Un pote, mon cul! Maintenant tu vas prendre en main tes couilles et aller le voir pour lui dire! Et plus vite que ça! J'ai été assez patient, et-......... OKAY! Bon, j'dois te laisser, j'ai un truc urgent à faire au taf, tchiao!"

Zack regarda son téléphone, un peu bête, alors que le bip indiquant la fin de l'appel résonnait dans la nuit. Alors... Très bien. Donc concrètement, Kunsel lui disait de se bouger le cul. Parce qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble. Sans que les concernés ne le sachent. Bien. C'était une situation particulière, dis donc...

...

Il n'aurait peut être pas dû l'appeler à ce moment-là, alors qu'il savait très bien que son meilleur-ami était en déplacement professionnel, et qu'en général ça ne lui réussissait pas trop niveau moral et stress, ni niveau cash. Il avait oublié que de temps en temps son meilleur ami ne mâchait pas ses mots. Promis juré Kunsel était un frère génial. Sauf quand il était stressé, du à son travail.

Bon. Bon, bon bon. Souffler un coup, et retourner dans la boite, ça, ça serait déjà pas mal. Et c'est sur ces pensées que Zack retourna à l'intérieur.

* * *

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines depuis la soirée au Honeybee, et Zack n'avait toujours rien dit à Cloud. Oh, il continuait d'agir de la même façon envers le blond, mais quand il se rendait alors compte de ses propres agissements il commençait à paniquer et faisait en général quelque chose de particulièrement stupide. Plus que d'habitude.

Et cela aurait pu continuer longtemps de cette façon. Angeal, Genesis et Sephiroth étaient occupé à organiser leur propre mariage: Zack avait été rapidement banni de toute organisation, le roux déclarant que le plus jeune pourrait faire chavirer l'avis d'Angeal sur des "trucs prout prout bien trop gnangnan" et que c'était absolument hors de question. Aux dernières nouvelles, Angeal avait réussi à avoir tout ce qu'il voulait dont l'idée que cela soit un chien qui amène les alliances. Bon, à l'origine, cela aurait être Zack qui devait amener les alliances, mais Angeal avait peut être un brother complex des plus ahurissants, il n'en restait pas moins réaliste sur certaines choses: comme la manie de son petit frère à perdre ses affaires et les affaires des autres.

Heureusement pour nous, un nouvel élément s'installa dans la petite vie tranquille de nos héros: l'annonce du mariage de Tifa et Rude. Enfin plus exactement, le hurlement outré de Reno quand il apprit que son ami avait fait sa demande à la brune sans que celui-ci n'ait daigné le mettre au courant. Le chauve avait rétorqué simplement que s'il lui avait dit, il l'aurait littéralement hurlé sur tous les toits, et qu'il y avait même une possibilité que Tifa le découvre avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, simplement en lisant le journal. En plus de, sans aucun doute, acheter des panneaux publicitaires géants pour cette annonce, que son meilleur ami allait se marier. Faire son Reno, quoi.

Bref, pour sa part, Cloud l'avait appris de Tifa, lui. La jeune femme était vraiment heureuse, et avait appelé son meilleur ami pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Et elle lui avait évidemment alors demandé d'être son témoin. Le blond avait accepté avec joie, avant de lentement réalisé ce que cela impliquait.

Il avait débarqué au Chiot, complètement paniqué un samedi en début soirée, se précipitant au café après sa propre journée de travail, et avait supplié Zack de l'aider. L'aider à trouver un cadeau pour la future mariée qu'était Tifa. Bien qu'il n'est jamais assisté à un mariage, il avait fait DES TONNES de recherche pour ne pas manquer à ses devoirs en temps que témoin de la jolie brune: devoir aménager son emploi du temps pour être disponible auprès de son amie, soutenir moralement la jeune femme durant des coups de blues, il s'était même préparé mentalement à faire la quête à tous les invités! Mais une idée de cadeau? Il n'en avait aucune. Alors, le plus simple qui lui était venu à l'esprit était naturellement de demander à Zack. Le brun avait dû être invité à plusieurs mariages qu'il s'était dit le Cloud!

Mais la réalité était tout autres: bien qu'il ait déjà été invité à des mariages, il n'avait jamais fait partie des proches qui aidaient à l'organisation. Le maximum qu'il avait fait, outre de manger et de faire la fête après la cérémonie, avait été de donner une certaine somme pour aider aux voyages de noces des jeunes mariés, jamais plus.

"-Zack! Il faut que tu m'aides à trouver un cadeau mais surtout à organiser l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Tifa!"

Le brun, surpris de la furie qui était rentré dans sa boutique, avait penché la tête sur le côté à la demande du blond, n'ayant pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants en main. Pourtant, même en n'ayant pas toutes les données, Zack ne pu résister très longtemps au blond, et acquiesça en souriant, éblouissant son ami avec ses dents blanches et son sourire freedent.

* * *

C'est de cette façon que tout les deux se retrouvèrent dès le lendemain au centre commercial afin de trouver des idées pour un cadeau et l'inspiration pour un enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

Les deux hommes n'avaient presque pas dormi de la nuit, réfléchissant chacun de leur côté: Cloud s'était rendu compte après coup que leur prochaine sortie pourrait presque s'apparenter à une date, et Zack réfléchissait à ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à une femme pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Le brun n'était pas vraiment proche de la future mariée, et ça le gênait un peu de s'immiscer dans ce genre d'organisation, mais c'est le blond qui lui avait demandé de l'aide. De ce fait, il se donnerait à fond, que cela soit dans dans ses recherches ou dans ses propres réflexions. Et pour une fois, il n'était pas vraiment inspiré par ce qu'il trouvait sur google, que cela soit pour l'enterrement ou pour le cadeau du témoin, rien n'était vraiment cool. Après c'était sûrement ses propres goûts qui ressortaient, mais Zack ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'un cadeau personnalisé, ou bien d'une caméra, mais soit. Au pire, il demanderait l'avis d'Aerith... Bien, qu'après réflexion, cela ne soit peut être pas la meilleure des idées, parce qu'au vue des goûts de la jeune femme... Enfin, elle ne choisirait pas trop de la merde pour Tifa, ça Zack en était plutôt sûr ! ... Il l'espérait du moins.

Bref, cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'ils arpentaient les différentes boutiques du centre commercial et autant dire que les deux hommes commençaient sérieusement à en avoir marre de ne rien trouver. Il faisait chaud, ils étaient tout transpirant, avaient mal aux jambes et ne trouvaient rien. Enfin, Zack avait proposé plusieurs choses, d'abord avec ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur le net, puis cela s'était rapproché de ce qu'il imaginait qui pourrait plaire à la future mariée. Et au fur et à mesure de la journée, la seule chose notable qui avait changé fut l'humeur de Cloud qui s'était assombri. Le moral du blond était descendu au fur et à mesure des boutiques lorsqu'il s'apercevait que Zack s'y connaissait un peu trop bien en femme. Quand bien même ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Au final ils s'étaient presque disputé pour une sombre histoire de cadeau de lune de miel et de plage. Heureusement pour eux, Aerith avait appelé Zack avant que cela ne parte trop loin, et Cloud avait fini par lui prendre son téléphone afin de demander à la jeune femme si s'était possible qu'elle réalise le bouquet de la mariée, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie, vu que de toute façon, elle avait déjà prévu de le faire. La journée se finit sur Zack qui tentait de comprendre pourquoi son ami blond boudait, et d'essayer de lui redonner le sourire. Le plus grand le taquinait donc, faisant blague sur blague et cela finit par payer: un adorable sourire se recréa sur les lèvres de Strife.

* * *

Qui dit mariage, dit obligatoirement enterrement de vie de jeune fille et de vie de garçon. Et devinez qui avait organisé celui de Rude? Reno, évidemment et il n'avait laissé le choix à personne. Pour Tifa, ce fut Cloud et Aerith qui avaient organisé le week-end, autant dire que Tifa ne s'inquiétait pas pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son fiancé, loin de là. Rude stressait: il aurait encore ses cheveux qu'il les perdrait de cette façon. Laisser les rênes à son ami était une mauvaise idée, et il en avait tout à fait conscience c'était ça, le pire, mais ne pas lui laisser faire ça? Cela aurait sans doute eut de grave répercussions.

Les deux futurs mariés s'étaient vu embarqué pour un week-end entier à faire la fête. Tifa avait retrouvé ses témoins Cloud et Aerith, ainsi que Jessie, et d'autres amies à elle. Quant à Rude, il s'était fait embarqué par un Reno surexcité à rejoindre Tseng, Rufus, Elena et Zack.

Pour les garçons, la journée avait commencé un peu plus tôt que prévu: la veille déjà, dans l'après-midi, Reno avait embarqué Rude, Tseng, Elena et Zack dans un parc d'attraction qu'il avait lui-même privatisé, et ils avaient enchaîné les attractions à sensation, refaisant parfois la même attraction jusqu'à 15 fois pour certaine.

Tseng avait rapidement abandonné, malade dès la première attraction, il reposait dans un coin, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour mériter cela. Rude suivait sans vraiment avoir le choix, tandis que les trois derniers vivaient leurs meilleures vies. Elena avait fait acheter à Reno plusieurs souvenirs, dont une majorité qu'elle portait déjà sur elle: un serre-tête à oreilles, des lunettes, un t-shirt, un sac à dos, et même le basique tour de cou avec badges. En voyant l'engouement de la jeune femme pour les objets dérivés, Reno avait obligé tous les autres à en porter aussi. C'est de cette façon que Rude avait fini avec un chapeau particulièrement moche sur la tête et des lunettes clignotante, Tseng toujours en PLS qui avait une couronne de princesse et une petite cape qui allait avec attendant sa princesse charmante allongé sur un banc, Zack qui avait coiffé ses cheveux en arrière avec une multitude de barrettes colorés à l'effigie de princesses et tout comme Elena, il portait une collection de tout et n'importe quoi autour du cou, et Reno... Reno qui avait réussi à enfiler un déguisement de princesse bien trop petit pour lui, mais qui se baladait avec dans le plus grand des calmes.

C'est dans ses moments-là que Rude remettait en cause ses choix de vie: pourquoi est-il devenu ami avec un type pareil? Au moins, il n'y avait pas de témoins pour voir ça et croyez-le ou non, c'était bien trop rare pour sa propre santé mental. En général Reno se tapait la honte devant nombres de témoins. Et c'était lui qui devait rattrapé ses bourdes, afin d'éviter qu'il ne se retrouve trop souvent sur la couverture de magazine people. Il était trop gentil, en fait.

"-Rude, viens par là! Il faut qu'on prenne des photos!"

Le chauve tourna la tête vers la voix du roux qui venait de l'interpeller: Reno affichait un sourire si grand et sincère qu'il n'eut pas envie d'être cassant et de lui tourner le dos, à la place, il rejoignit le petit groupe en soupirant. Reno lui donna un mi-coup mi-chatouille dans les côtes quand le plus grand les rejoignit, tandis qu'Elena, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, revenait avec un Tseng bien pâle. Le personnel du parc prit la photo à cette instant là: on pouvait voir Reno qui sautait dans les bras de Rude qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'attraper, et Zack qui soutenait Tseng qui était à moitié écrasé par la blonde qui regardait le médecin avec des yeux de merlan frit. Tous avec un sourire aux lèvres, bien que ceux de Reno,Elena et Zack étaient sans doute les plus éblouissants.

* * *

Pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, la première partie du week-end s'était vu organisé par Cloud. Au programme? Massage, soin dans un spa et mise en beauté bref une journée cocooning bien girly!

Ils avaient commencé par une séance de massage, afin de se détendre un maximum, lâchant prise sur tous les problèmes que chacun pouvait avoir. Une heure et demi de pur détente, à se décontracter de partout. Les mains des masseurs et masseuses pouvaient faire des merveilles, et c'était quand les muscles étaient tendus que l'on pouvait s'en apercevoir le mieux. Quand bien même Cloud était ce qu'on pouvait appelé un peu trop pudique et se déshabillé autour des filles l'avait mis clairement mal à l'aise.

"-Oh, Cloud, je savais pas que t'étais aussi bien taillé!"

Jessie l'avait tripoté à l'instant même où elle avait aperçu des biceps bien plus formés que ce qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir. Le blond, pivoine, avait tenté de se débarrasser des mains envahissantes de la jeune femme, sans effet, alors qu'Aerith avait trouvé un moyen de taquiner le seul garçon du groupe:

"-Mooh~ Tu t'es mis à la muscu pour impressionner Zack? C'est meu-gnon!"

Cloud, à présent rouge écrevisse, avait bredouillé quelque chose pour contredire cela, alors que c'était totalement faux, et Tifa avait alors embrayé:

"-D'ailleurs comment cela se passe ton plan JVPZF?

-JVPZF?"

Les filles s'étaient regardés, avant qu'Aerith ne comprenne l'anagramme -avant le blond- et n'éclate de rire:

"-Attends, JVPZF pour "Je vais pénétrer Zack Fair"?"

Tifa avait soudainement tourné la tête vers la meilleure amie de Fair, choqué par ses propos, et c'est avec une rougeur sur les joues qu'elle avait répliqué:

"-Mais non! Pour "Je vais pécho Zack Fair"!"

Cloud regardait juste ses amies parler, avec plus une expression sur le visage. Son esprit était vide. Vide. Et... Il avait peut être une image mentale de Zack qui venait de se réveiller dans son lit, un sourire paresseux aux lèvres, et s'en suivait une petite partie un peu plus chaude. Merde. Il était en peignoir, et commençait à avoir la gaule. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose, et vite!

Se reconcentrant un instant sur ce que les filles pouvaient bien dire, il ne capta qu'une chose: "Reno". Cela lui fit repenser à cette fois où son ami roux avait débarqué chez lui, seul, totalement bourré, pleurant comme un bébé, avec un tatouage plus que frais sur les deux fesses. Cela eut au moins le mérite de le faire débander. Ainsi que grimacer. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se faire tatouer, lui qui avait une peur viscéral des aiguilles. Bon, et même si c'était particulièrement sexy en photo, il ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi.

"-Youhou, la terre appelle blondie?"

Le blond releva la tête pour tomber sur les prunelles chocolats de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, qui lui rappela un peu Zack.

"-Ca va? On voulait pas de gêner, hein... Tu sais comment sont 'Rith et Jessie, hein?"

Le blond rigola doucement, et répondit avec un regard doux à la jeune femme par un "T'inquiète."

Outre ce petit moment un peu gênant pour le blond, la séance se passa à merveille. Autant dire que cela fit du bien à tout le monde. Ils ressortirent de là bien plus serein, et prêts pour la suite de cette journée cocooning! Je rectifie, ils ressortirent de là, près à faire une pause midi, parce que se détendre, ça donnait faim!

* * *

Et c'est le samedi, que officiellement l'enterrement de vie de garçon débuta pour Rude. Les retardataires les rejoignirent dont le petit-ami de Reno, Rufus. Quand bien même ces deux-là continuaient de s'appeler plus le plan cul de chacun et que sobre ils essayaient de convaincre leur entourage que non, ils n'étaient pas ensembles. Bourré, c'était autre chose...

Bref, tout le monde était là, et Reno n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'organiser une journée pour que Rude et les autres se retrouvent dans le sexe opposé toute une journée. Au programme: épilation, maquillage, et shopping pour trouver une tenue pour la journée! Autant dire que la plus heureuse allait être Elena qui porterait des vêtements d'homme toute la journée.

Ils débutèrent donc par faire un arrêt épilation. C'est Elena qui fut chargée de prendre des vidéos et des photos pour ce premier pas de cette mémorable journée. Pour un peu plus de spectacle, tous les garçons furent installés les uns à côté des autres sur les tables de l'institut, tous en caleçons, attendant le début de la souffrance. C'est Reno qui y passa en premier, il se faisait déjà épiler le torse donc on pouvait l'appeler le pro ici, mais quand l'employée retira la première bande de cire chaude de la jambe du faux roux, il laissa échapper un cri aigu, et un regard outré et trahi à l'employé. Tous les autres rirent du combo faciès/son de Reno, mais chacun, très vite perdirent le sourire. Rufus qui n'avait pas beaucoup de poils aux gambettes ressentit plus la chaleur de la cire que l'arrachage de ses poils. Rude se contenta de grimacer, étant lui-même un habitué sans vraiment le vouloir - Reno l'obligeant à venir, et à se faire épiler le torse pour le grand plaisir de Tifa. Zack alternait entre les rires et cris de douleurs, étant extrêmement chatouilleux sous les bras, mais ne broncha pas le moins du monde pour les jambes. Et Tseng hurla comme si quelqu'un tentait de lui couper le bras.

Sur les vidéos prisent par Elena, on pouvait entendre ses propres pouffements, et ses propres commentaires tandis que Tseng avait tenté de sortir de la pièce avec encore une bande de cire accroché au mollet tel un évadé de prison.

* * *

Après s'être rempli le ventre, ce fut direction la première activité organisé par Aerith: un combat de sumo. Et ouais, Tifa adorait ce genre d'activité, et elle était sans aucun doute la plus heureuse du groupe à l'annonce de cette nouvelle activité. En fait, en regardant autour de lui, Cloud ne rendit rapidement compte que toutes les filles étaient réjouis à cette idée. Le blond avait parfois tendance oublier qu'il avait affaire à des "Bruh Girls"...

Une fois arrivé et changé, l'activité pu enfin commencer: Tifa se jeta littéralement sur le groupe de ses amis en hurlant, recréant une scène de bowling sans que cela ne soit voulu. Dans leurs armures gonflables, tous les coups furent permis. Et quand je dis tous, tous étaient permis! Aerith sauta plusieurs fois sur Cloud pour le faire tomber, et se permit de s'asseoir sans aucune gène sur le visage du blond pour l'étouffer. Jessie sauta sur Tifa pour tenter de lui faire cette fameuse prise de film d'action pour faire étouffer quelqu'un avec ses jambes, mais oublia un instant qu'elle portait une combinaison gonflable de Sumo et non une petite tenue de catcheuse: elle se foira alors totalement, se retrouva avec Tifa qui lui fit la prise de la catch la plus connue au monde, c'est-à-dire le saut avec le bras en avant pour écraser correctement l'adversaire.

Après cette activité, que tout le monde finira avec des bleus, mais au moins Tifa s'était bien amusée.

* * *

Après la séance de tortur- enfin, d'épilation, tout le monde fut dirigé vers un magasin de vêtements de luxe. Là, dans chacune des cabines d'essayages les attendait bien sagement trois ensembles de tenues: ils avaient le choix entre ces trois ensembles pour passer la journée dedans. Reno avait vraiment bien organisé cela, le roux avait

même prévu les sous-vêtements. Tout le monde ou presque râla en premier lieu au vue de ce qu'ils trouvèrent dans leur cabine, mais rapidement ils se prirent au jeu, et chacun opta pour la tenue qui lui plaisait le plus. Rude opta pour l'ensemble "Pure", une robe en mousseline avec beaucoup de voilage de couleur rose cuisse de nymphe. La robe était légère, et assez longue, arrivant mi-mollet pour Rude, en soit bien différent du style classe-tout-en-noir habituel du chauve, mais bizarrement, cela lui allait plutôt bien... Tseng pour sa part avait finalement choisit un ensemble noir que Reno avait secrètement surnommé "Sexy-Porn", dû au fait qu'avec une queue de cheval et des lunettes, et on avait là la parfaite secrétaire en tailleur de porno: la jupe crayon qui moulait parfaitement, le chemisier blanc un poil transparent et les sous-vêtements en dentelles noires, tout y était. Rufus avait enfilé le premier modèle et n'avait pas cherché à aller plus loin, se retrouvant alors en robe d'été longue à motifs à fleurs, accompagné d'un large chapeau de paille, et de lunettes de soleil de star anti-paparazzi. Zack avait enfilé une robe en jean qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse, avec un débardeur blanc, et une veste en jean pour accompagné le tout. C'était sans doute le brun qui portait les sous-vêtements les plus confortables de tous les garçons: un simple ensemble en coton avec quelques décorations en dentelles par dessus. Et Reno... Reno portait une longue robe de soirée ultra sexy rouge, le dos en V lui descendait au niveau des fesses, et l'on pouvait deviner le porte-jartelle qu'il portait. Elena par contre, avait opté pour un style qui ne la définissait totalement pas, mais qu'elle avait toujours voulu tenter: celui des rappeurs bling-bling des années 90. Et tout y était: le jean quinze fois trop large, le t-shirt qui pourrait faire office de chemise de nuit, et surtout les colliers de grosses chaînes en or, les bagues, et le détail avait même été poussé jusqu'à son paroxysme: les dents en or.

Une fois tout le monde sexy ou presque, ce fut direction la séance photo lingerie afin d'immortaliser tout cela. Il le fallait bien en même temps: Reno avait réussi à réserver un photographe professionnel connu dans le domaine de la mode pour faire de sublimes photos de tout le monde en lingerie! Et donc, tous y passèrent: finissant en sous-vêtements pour faire des photos ultra-sensuelles. Même Elena y passa, en caleçon, et "topless" avec des draps en guise d'unique décors. Le résultat n'était en aucun cas vulgaire, c'était juste magnifique, de l'art tout simplement. A part sur les quelques photos d'une Elena souriante, qui rendait le cliché juste bizarre et donnait l'impression qu'il s'agissait-là d'un film d'horreur...

* * *

Après avoir bien transpiré, une petite douche, et le petit groupe se dirigea vers un institut de beauté afin de recevoir des soins, et avoir une possibilité pour une mise en beauté pour la suite des événements: les gogo-dansers. Aerith n'avait rien laissé fuité et donc, personne ne savait vers quoi ils se dirigeaient pour la suite des événements. Le dernier à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de gogo-dansers fut Cloud qui rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux à la réalisation. Et Aerith qui en rajouta une couche en lui donnant une petite tape amical et en disant: "Tu vas pouvoir te rincer l'œil mon cochon!". Il avait envie de mourir... Comment Tifa et Zack faisaient pour la supporter au juste? C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que le blond suivit les jeunes filles dans le club. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne pouvait pas y échapper, mais Tifa sembla entendre ce qu'il se disait dans sa tête, vu qu'elle lui attrapa le bras et le tira avec elle pour se diriger vers leur réservation.

La soirée se passa avec beaucoup d'hommes qui faisaient leur show, sous les hurlements des filles, et Cloud qui voulait juste boire pour oublier était obligé de rester au diluant à cause de sa qualité de "Sam" pour la soirée. Il ne savait pas si c'était la gène ou du manque d'alcool, mais cette soirée allait le tuer.

* * *

C'est toujours habillés dans le sexe opposés qu'Elena et ses putes© débarquèrent dans le quartier pour faire la tournée des bars. Reno et Zack qui ne connaissaient déjà pas de base la notion du mot honte n'avaient aucun problème avec leur tenues, et les deux hommes étaient accrochés aux bras d'Elena comme deux travailleuses de la nuit à leur mac. Les trois autres affichaient une expression des plus neutres, quand bien même ils marchaient tous avec des talons de minimums 10 cm. C'était bien évidemment inconfortable, ni stable et ni pratique. Hors cela faisait déjà trois bonnes heures qu'ils avaient ses instruments de torture aux pieds, et n'importe qui aurait dû commencé à grimacer. Mais pas eux. Eux étaient fort, et puissant, et ne ressentaient pas la douleur des talons! Ils étaient clairement au-dessus de cela et-Et Zack venait de manquer de se péter la cheville. Heureusement qu'Elena était là pour le maintenir vivant. Reno explosa de rire, tel une hyène du Roi Lion, et glissa sur un pavé. Tout comme le brun, il se retint à la jeune femme à ses côtés, et leur lança ce regard du "Oups". Tous les trois explosèrent de rire, alors que ce n'était même pas drôle, mais les fous-rires n'avaient pas forcément besoin d'être vraiment drôle. Les trois autres hommes les regardaient dépités, tandis qu'ils arrivèrent ENFIN au premier bar d'une longue série. Décidant de commencer doucement, Rude allait donc commander des bières pour tout le monde avant que Reno ne crie une liste de cocktails forts à l'intention de la serveuse qu'apparemment il connaissait déjà. C'est au bout du troisième cocktails qu'ils changèrent enfin de bar pour passer au second, et ainsi de suite. Quand ils arrivèrent au cinquième, plus personne ne marchait droit à part peut-être Tseng qui avait refilé la moitié de ses verres à des inconnus au lieu de les boires, et qui se retrouvaient donc avec tous ses amis éméchés de la pire façon: Elena s'était mis en boule sur le trottoir après avoir vomi pour la troisième fois de la soirée, Rufus cherchait des noises à un poteau de lampadaire en lui hurlant qu'il "l'éblouissait, mais y'a qu'Reno qu'l'droit d'm'éblouir!", Rude était au tailleur et posait des cailloux les uns à côtés des autres en soupirant amoureusement tout en déclarant qu'il dessinait Tifa, et Reno et Zack dansaient une espèce de zumba/coller-serrer en chantant des génériques de dessins-animés de leur enfance.

Soupirant face à ce désolant spectacle, Tseng fit appel à son unique joker: le coup de fil pour les filles. Il appela Aerith, et surprise ce fut Cloud qui répondit au bout de la quatrième tonalité. Le pauvre garçon avait une voix de mort-vivant en décrochant:

"-Euh, pas Aerith?

-Non Tseng, je conduis. Aerith est allongé dans la voiture avec deux cotons dans le nez à cause d'un strip-tease de la part de Tifa. Et j'ai enfermé tous les autres dans la voiture aussi pour les ramener. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Oh. Euh. De l'aide? Tout le monde est aussi bourrés, et avec Reno, on n'a prévu personne pour ne pas boire. Je suis juste le moins saoule de tous là..."

Tseng, qui n'avait pas le moins du monde relevé la cause à effet de l'état d'Aerith décrit par Cloud -qui détruirerait sans doute un peu plus son cœur d'artichaut d'amoureux transi quand bien même il avait logique conscience que la jeune femme ne lui retournerait JAMAIS ses sentiments- tentait d'articuler clairement. Le blond à l'autre bout du téléphone soupira, tout en manquant d'écraser un lapin qui venait de surgir du fossé. Insultant ce maudit lapin, il mit quelques instants avant de récupérer son téléphone, et répondre de nouveau à Tseng:

"-Je dépose tout le monde et j'arrive. Envoi moi l'adresse."

Tseng hocha la tête, et raccrocha. C'est en raccrochant qu'il réalisa que hocher la tête en guise de réponse téléphonique n'avait aucun sens. Il lui envoya tout de même leur position, et s'assit sur un muret en attendant.

Après avoir déposé toutes les filles ivres au plus près, c'est-à-dire chez Jessie, le blond reprit la voiture et se dirigea vers l'endroit que Tseng lui avait envoyé. Il y arriva presque une heure et demi après l'appelle de l'ancien chef des Turks et le trouva qui dormait au sol avec Elena. Il le réveilla d'un coup de pied dans la jambe:

"-Oye, aide-moi à récupérer tout le monde!"

Tseng lui répondit par un regard noir teinté d'alcool, mais se releva tout de même tout en attrapant Elena sous le bras. Le blond récupéra pour sa part en premier lieu Rufus, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la voiture. Et peut-être qu'il aurait dû y réfléchir avant, mais il n'avait clairement pas la place de récupérer tout le monde en un seul voyage. Merde.

Ils déposèrent tout de même les deux ivrognes dans la voiture, et tandis que Tseng se dirigea vers Rude, Cloud lui se rapprocha de Zack et Reno qui avaient fini de danser il y a bien longtemps a présent, et qui se passaient une bouteille tout en tenant des propos d'ivrognes. Le roux passa la bouteille en remarquant en premier le blond et sortit son téléphone, tandis qu'il fallut un peu plus de temps au brun pour remarquer son crush. Mais quand cela fut fait, Reno serait sans doute le plus heureux le lendemain d'avoir eut la bonne idée de sortir son téléphone:

"-Cloudy! Sunny! Mon rayon d'soleil!"

Rougissant du surnom, Cloud répondit tout de même en grognant un peu:

"-Oui, c'est moi, maintenant lève-toi, on rentre, d'accord?"

Zack se releva avec l'aide du plus petit, et s'accrocha à lui comme le ferait un bébé faon avec sa mère:

"-Cloudy, je t'aime fort!"

Reno explosa littéralement d'un rire de hyène à côté, tandis que Cloud rougissait encore un peu plus:

"-Je-Zack, lèves-toi, tu as trop bu et-

-Pourquoi tu me réponds pas Cloud?! Moi je t'aime vraiment vraiment! Je veux te faire des câlins, et des bisous! Et je veux aussi te faire l'amour, tu sais! Parce que je t'aime d'amour, moi!"

Cloud.exe cessa de fonctionner. Le blond était si pivoine qu'on pourrait presque le penser en train d'étouffer. Le roux qui était toujours autant mort de rire, se permit même de commenter:

"-Frérot, il m'a même dit qu'il voulait te faire faire du cosplay, et prendre des photos sexy avec sa moto. Et la moto, mon pote, c'est sacrément quelque chose!"

Le blond n'avait littéralement aucune idée de quel moto son vieil ami lui parlait, mais ce n'était pas la chose importante là-dedans. Zack venait de se déclarer. Zack venait de lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui. Un Zack bourré. un Zack qui ne se souviendrait sûrement pas de ce qu'il avait dit... Dépité, mais rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, il réussit à les ramener tous les deux jusqu'à sa voiture. Il fallut bien deux voyages pour déposer tout le monde chez Jessie, mais tous finir par s'écraser chez la jeune fille. Le lendemain promettait dis donc.


	16. Chapitre 16

Reno ouvrit difficilement les yeux: sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, rien ne semblait stable, mais surtout: il avait faim. Il tourna la tête pour éloigner de ses yeux sensibles le soleil qui lui _niquait_ la rétine, rencontrant par ce fait un visage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Enfin, ce visage lui disait quelque chose, mais pas de cette vie. Ou pas. Bref. Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de se souvenir où il avait vu cette tête avant de soudainement se rappeler: c'était une membre d'Avalanche qui était morte dans la tour! Oh! Il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pouvait s'appeler, mais à présent il se souvenait de ce faciès! Et peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà croisé ici, mais il n'avait pas vraiment la mémoire des visages. Surtout pour réfléchir à ça avec autant d'alcool dans le sang... Enfin, après supposition de son mal de crâne sévère, et de sa très certaine gueule de bois.

Jessie, parce que c'était bien elle, ronfla fortement dans son sommeil et bougea pour serrer son oreiller dans ses bras, ce qui fit sursauter Reno à ses côtés. Bordel, un mort, ça pouvait ronfler?

...

Et bien, ça pétait bien, pourquoi ça pourrait pas ronfler?

...

Ah moins qu'elle ne soit pas morte... Le roux enfonça un doigt dans la joue de la jeune fille, et en guise de réponse, elle bougea en grognant pour échapper à ce doigt embêtant. Reno releva la tête, venant donc à la conclusion logique qu'elle n'était pas morte.

Dans ce cas-là, comment il était arrivé là, et... Il était où au juste?

Il se leva en tanguant un peu, manquant plusieurs fois de se rétamer sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un et sortit de la pièce. Il débarqua dans un salon où Rude et Tseng étaient en train de comater, tous deux assis au bar de la cuisine devant leurs tasses de café fumantes. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul dans cet état, voilà qui le rassurait un peu... Enfin, "rassurait" était un grand mot parce que d'entre tous, c'était Rude et Tseng qui comataient sur le bar de la cuisine dans une maison inconnue, et que personne n'avait l'air d'en vouloir savoir plus qu'en a leur exacte localisation. Mais soit. Il n'avait aucune idée du comment du pourquoi il était là, mais vu qu'il n'était ni attaché, ni tabassé, il était logique d'en conclure qu'il était en sécurité. Maintenant, café!

Sur les deux mètres à faire pour aller à la cafetière et au bar? Reno réussit à se cogner l'orteil dans le coin d'un meuble, puis se prit l'angle du bar dans la hanche, pour finalement arriver devant le Saint Graal. Il prit une tasse qui se trouvait à côté de la machine, et se servit le plus amer des réconfortants. Le roux prit la tasse entre ses mains, et souffla doucement sur la boisson qui aura sans doute sa peau. À partir de là, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Le monde extérieur, voyons, qu'est-ce que c'était au juste? Rien d'aussi important que son café!

Pendant près d'au moins trente minutes, Reno ne se concentra que sur un unique but: l'absorption de son café, se déconnectant totalement des autres, et ne remarquant ainsi pas l'arrivée de certains d'entres eux, comme celle de Rufus qui pourtant fit même relever le nez de Rude: il s'étala sur la table comme une princesse, manquant de renverser toutes les boissons présentes. Mis à part la Queen Rufus, l'arrivée des autres, c'est-à-dire Tifa, Jessie, et Cloud- se fit plus en douceur, chacun se remettant ou pas de la veille.

C'est dans un silence paisible qu'Aerith -qui avait débarqué en se tenant la tête non pas à cause de l'alcool mais de l'énorme bosse qu'elle avait sur le front- parla doucement:

"-Woh, les gars il s'est passé quoi hier soir?"

C'est à ce moment-là que des flashes de souvenirs de la veille traversa l'esprit de Reno. Et plus exactement LE MOMENT de Zack qui se déclarait ENFIN, qu'il avait eut la bonne idée de filmer. Rapidement -trop rapidement- il releva la tête, puis prit bien cinq bonnes minutes à regretter son mouvement, avant de s'exclamer en chuchotant:

"-J'ai BESOIN de vous montrer ça!"

Les réactions auxquelles eut droit le roux se divisèrent alors en deux catégories: les grommellements pour ceux qui même les chuchotements de Reno était d'un volume sonore trop important, et ceux qui furent vaincus en un rien de temps par la curiosité.

Aerith fut la première à faire partie de la deuxième catégorie.Elle pépia d'anticipation, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la majorité des personnes présentes -même de la part de Tseng et j'insiste sur ce fait-.

N'attendant donc pas la venue des deux dernières marmottes et par là, j'entends Elena et Zack, Reno partit donc récupérer son téléphone. Le roux mit bien vingt minutes pour retrouver son téléphone. Qui était littéralement posé à côté des autres téléphones sur une table dans le salon. Mais nous mettrons ce fait sur sa gueule de bois, et non sur ses aptitudes cérébrales. Bref, celui qui était un Turks dans une autre vie, revint vers ses amis et connaissances afin d'enfin leur montrer ce qu'il voulait leur présenter il y a presque une demi-heure: une vidéo. Plus exactement, une vidéo de Zack se déclarant à Cloud.

"-tu as trop bu et-"

On put alors entendre une sorte de gargouillement putride et venue d'outre-tombe, qui était en vérité le rire de Reno bourré.

"Pourquoi tu me réponds pas Cloud?! Moi je t'aime vraiment vraiment!"

A cette déclaration, Aerith poussa un petit cri suraigu, tel une fangirl enragée: elle se mit alors à secoué Reno comme un prunier, de la même façon qu'un villageois se mettrait à poursuivre Tom Nook en se rendant compte qu'il s'était fait avoir sur le prêt de sa maison. De la même façon qu'un regard de psychopathe s'installait petit à petit dans les yeux votre personnage au fur et à mesure que votre prêt augmentait, la folie prenait place sur le visage de la jolie jeune femme.

C'est Rufus qui la fit taire en lui lançant tout simplement un petit pain au lait dans la figure. À ce geste, la jeune fleuriste lui lança un regard de jugement, quelque peu surjoué mettant en avant son côté drama queen, mais se reprit bien vite en retournant son attention vers le téléphone de Reno.

"-il m'a même dit qu'il voulait te faire faire du cosplay, et prendre des photos sexy avec sa moto. Et la moto, mon pote, c'est sacrément quelque chose!"

En reconnaissant la voix du roux, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui dans un mouvement vif, et fit voler sa main vers le bras dénudé de l'autre homme. Le pauvre bougre sentit alors la douleur et pleurnicha un "Aieuh!" qui fut simplement ignoré de la plus majestueuse des façons.

La vidéo ne s'arrêta pas cependant là, même si depuis le début de l'enregistrement, rien ne pouvait être clairement vu, c'était bien trop sombre et instable, on pouvait toujours entendre Reno baragouiner et faire des commentaires, entrecoupé de bruits inaudibles:

"-Arg, depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour! Gaïa doit être si fier de vous!"

On pouvait supposer qu'à ce moment-là, Reno avait trouvé le chemin vers la voiture, parce qu'il y avait un peu de lumière. Quand bien même, tout était toujours trop flou, pour vraiment savoir ce qui se passait.

"-Moi, tant que y'a pas d'morts à ramasser, tout me va!"

A cette réplique sortie, littéralement, de nul part, Cloud avait réagis en rouspétant qu'il ne fallait pas dire ce genre de chose, parce que la mort était un sujet sérieux, puis il avait sans doute réalisé qu'il essayait de tenir une argumentation avec un homme bourré, et plus exactement un Reno bourré.

"-Mec, est-ce que tu s'vais que Zack, il peut parler de tes fesses, ou de tes bras, ou même de tes yeux, pendant genre... Uuuuuuuultra longtemps?"

La vidéo s'éteignit quelques instants après cette dernière prise de parole du roux, et un lourd son, comme un claquement de porte.

Une fois la vidéo terminée, Reno et Aerith relevèrent la tête, et purent alors remarquer que tout le monde les regardaient. Enfin. Tous regardaient au-dessus de leur épaule, là où se tenait un Zack debout dans les escaliers qui fixait un Cloud qui tentait de fondre dans le décor afin de fuir. Le blond, en réalisant que la fameuse chose que son vieil ami voulait raconter était en fait la déclaration bourrée de Zack, avait presque changé de couleur. Il était devenu blanc comme un linge, et ne savait tout simplement plus où se mettre, il avait voulu s'enfuir de ce qu'il supposait être une blague de très mauvais goût avant de voir le brun qui s'était figé en plein milieu des escaliers. En le voyant, Cloud n'avait plus osé faire le moindre geste, terrifié par la réaction de l'autre homme. Et en voyant les secondes défilées sans que le brun ne bouge n'arrangeait rien.

Zack, lui, était pétrifié. Pétrifié par sa propre stupidité: il s'était déclaré totalement bourrer! Bon sang, mais quel abruti il pouvait être! Il aurait voulu faire ça dans les règles de l'art: une ambiance romantique, en costume avec un bouquet de fleurs! Pas totalement torché, en robe de soirée et escarpins, et ayant manqué de se tuer plus souvent que dans toute sa vie, incluant sa précédente vie de SOLDAT! Il se serait presque tiré les cheveux, mais avait trop peur de finir chauve avant l'heure. Cela n'empêchait en rien qu'il avait envie de s'insulter face à sa propre crétinerie.

Le patron du café releva la tête, et remarqua alors le silence de mort qui s'était installé. Il fronça tout d'abord les sourcils, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas vraiment à quoi était dû la réaction générale. Et alors qu'il allait demander, il croisa le regard de Cloud, et une toute autre phrase sortie de sa propre bouche:

"Il semblerait que je me sois déclaré... Et vu que je n'ai ni posé de questions, ni eut de réponse... Cloud, tu veux te marier?"

Cloud, qui avait presque fini sa fusion avec le mur, regardait maintenant le brun comme s'il avait parlé Klingon: son cerveau n'arrivait tout simplement plus à comprendre. Zack venait-il de lui demander de sortir avec lui? Ou venait-il vraiment de le demander en mariage?

Avant pu demander s'il entendait des voix, ou quoi, Zack paniqué, et pivoine reprit, oubliant un instant son attitude si sûre de lui, et tout en secouant les paumes de ses mains dans le vent, il tenta de continuer sa descente de l'escalier tout en reprenant:

"-Euh, non! Pas ça! Juste, sortir dans un premier temps! Mais pas comme deux amis! Enfin, si mais aussi comme en couple? Tu vois? Comme des amoureux! Comme Lady Diana et-ah non, elle est morte, euh-

-D'accord. Bien. Oui."

Le brun, arrivé sur la terre ferme, releva la tête qu'il avait au préalable baissée pour ne pas se tuer dans la descente des marches. Surprit, ah ça oui! Il l'était! Parce que la personne qui venait de répondre n'était pas Cloud, mais bien Rufus. Le visage de Zack était rempli d'incompréhension, se demandant si _que diable_ , le directeur de l'hôpital avait été si peu réceptif à ce qui se passait autour de lui, ou bien s'il avait lui-même loupé quelque chose.

Peut-être bien que Rufus réalisât alors qu'il n'avait pas réagi convenablement, et en levant les yeux au ciel, il avait attrapé le bras de Cloud, avant de reprendre:

"-Je répondais à sa place. Y'en a marre du bruit. Il accepte. Voilà, je vous déclare mari et mari. Vous pouvez embrasser le marié. Maintenant fermez-là, j'ai besoin de silence."

Cloud piqua un tel fard à cause de sa propre gêne qu'il manqua de surchauffer, mais répondit quand même dans un souffle:

"-Euh, oui. D'accord."

Avant de presque mourir de combustion spontanée. La réponse, bien que chuchotée, ne se fit pas manquer par l'oreille experte du Chiot, et se jeta presque sur lui: le brun se rapprocha du blond a une vitesse surhumaine , lui prenant les mains, et lui fit des yeux de chien battu, demandant une nouvelle confirmation à sa presque question. Cloud, qui bien qu'il était presque mort de honte, ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade, ni même de rougir d'embarras de faire ça devant ses amis, leva un oeil vers le visage de l'autre homme, et le voyant si plein d'espoir, il ne put faire autre chose que de confirmer ses propres dires par un hochement timide de la tête.

Zack lâcha alors ses mains pour attraper son visage en coupe, et il posa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Cloud. Une nuée de papillons s'envolèrent alors dans le ventre des deux hommes et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à approfondir l'échange. Cependant, le moment prit bien trop vite fin, quand Rude s'exclama en grimaçant :

"-Eh beh, super le premier baiser en réveil après une cuite. Tu dois puer de la gueule si fort Zack."

Le brun tourna la tête précipitamment vers le chauve et, en ne lâchant cependant pas le blond, il répondit outré :

"-Quoi, mais! Vous pouvez pas arrêter de saper NOTRE moment, hein?! De toute façon, vous êtes jaloux de notre amour !"

Le brun de permit tout de même de demander dans un chuchotement, a son nouvellement petit ami :

"-Mais je pue pas trop de la gueule, dis hein?"

Cependant le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Elena, qui venait enfin de se lever, lâcha un:

"-Mais vous pouvez pas fermer vos gueules putain!"

A ces mots, tous se retournèrent vers la jeune femme qui les regardaient tous , comme si elle allait en faire une bouchée. Et je ne parle pas d'une bouchée sympathique, non, plutôt d'un meurtre gore et sanglant à souhait.

Tifa, qui jusqu'ici n'avait rien dit, se leva -trop rapidement au vu de sa gueule de bois- et réussit à aligner deux mots pour s'exprimer:

"-Ouais! En plus aujourd'hui c'est MA journée! Et même si j'suis contente pour mes garçons, laissez-moi être le sens de l'attention..."

Reno rit de suite à cela, et ne put s'empêcher de dire:

"-Mais chérie, tu es le centre d'attention de Rude à chaque minute qui passe!"

C'était tout à fait vrai, mais surtout et sûrement dit pour embêter ses amis. Quand bien même, le chauve était encore trop à côté de la plaque pour prendre la peine de répondre, quant à la brune, elle se contenta de sourire, fière d'elle.  
  


* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, c'était la folie: la cérémonie allait débuter dans une vingtaine de minutes, et les derniers petits ajustements étaient en cours. Pour l'instant, les deux futurs époux étaient chacun dans une pièce séparée, stressant mais ayant hâte de se passer la bague au doigt. Ils étaient magnifiques, tirés à quatre épingles, et rayonnants. Il en valait de même pour les témoins ou les invités, qui étaient tous magnifiquement bien habillés, coiffés et maquillés, ne volant cependant pas la vedette aux stars du jour.

Tous les témoins ou presque de Rude étaient en vadrouille: Tseng s'occupait de récupérer Reno alors qu'il draguait de jolie minette, cousine de la mariée, Elena installait les parents à leurs places respectives, Rufus donnait des ordres, et Zack était là, immobile, à côté du futur marié. Cela faisait bien 10 minutes que le brun tentait de lancer une conversation, mais c'était le flop total. Rude coupait court à toute tentative de conversation. Et pourtant Zack avait l'habitude de parler, il pouvait même tenir de longs monologues plus de deux heures. Mais avec le chauve, il ne savait pas, son talent s'envolait.

"-Dis-moi Zack, tu es... Comme nous?"

Le brun fut dans un premier temps plus surpris par le fait que son ami entame une conversation, que par la question en elle-même. Avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il ne comprenait pas la question:

"-Quoi?

-Tu as réagi, plusieurs fois, à des trucs qui ne font pas sens, si, tu sais, tu ne t'en souviens pas. Alors j'en ai conclu que toi aussi, tu te souvenais de ça....

-De ... Ça?

-... Reno appelle ça notre vie antérieure, mais je trouve le nom un peu bateau."

Oh.

OH.

Peut être qu'il avait dû réaliser ça plus rapidement. Que même si Reno lui avait plusieurs fois sorti des choses qui n'auraient pas dû lui faire sens, il été trop imbibé pour ne pas répondre. Mais savoir qu'outre Kunsel et son frère, il n'était pas le seul... Cela lui fit plaisir.

"Vous avez des souvenirs de... De la Shinra? Et tu sais pourquoi, on s'en souvient? Tous?"

Rude hocha la tête, dans un mouvement lent, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

"-Pas tous. Cloud. Aerith. Tifa. Et encore d'autres, je sais qu'ils étaient aussi présents, dans cette autre vie, mais ils ne se souviennent pas. Quand j'ai rencontré Reno pour la première fois ici, ce... Ce n'était pas vraiment une première fois, il avait été mon partenaire chez les Turks pendant des années. Je le connaissais déjà par cœur, et très vite je me suis rendu compte qu'il était comme moi: qu'il se souvenait aussi. Cloud et lui étaient amis depuis gamins ici, et Reno arrêtait pas à l'époque de le titiller comme... Comme quand on était des Turks. Et c'est sa manière de réagir qui m'a fait réaliser qu'il ne nous connaissait pas... Qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ça. Par la suite, j'ai rencontré ceux qui avaient été des membres d'Avalanche, et... Aucun d'entre eux n'a de souvenirs de cette ancienne vie. Aucun. Alors que Tseng, Elena, Rufus, et puis toi... On a des souvenirs de cette époque... J'ai fait des recherches, pourquoi on avait ces rêves de cette vie antérieure, mais... Je n'ai trouvé aucune explication. Rien. On a juste des souvenirs. Plus clair encore que certains souvenirs de cette vie-là. Aucune logique, ni explication de ces rêves. Rien."

Zack resta silencieux un moment, emmagasinant ce que venait de lui confier le chauve. Outre le fait qu'il était choqué par la longueur de sa réponse, le brun avait du mal à comprendre : il avait lui-même fait quelques recherches sur les rêves de vie antérieure, mais on ne trouvait pas vraiment d'explications face à ce phénomène. Il sourit doucement, avant de dire pour la première fois à haute voix, sa propre théorie:

"-J'ai toujours pensé que c'était dû à Gaïa. Que la planète nous aurait permis de garder ça en tête pour qu'au moins, quelqu'un s'en souvienne. Mais surtout pour qu'on profite de la vie à fond. Parce qu'on a su à quel point ça peut très vite mal tourner, mais on est resté debout, continuant à vivre... C'est comme un rappel pour nous dire qu'il faut garder en mémoire que la vie est courte, et qu'il faut qu'on en profite et qu'on soit heureux pour cette vie et dans l'autre..."

Rude le regarda à travers ses lunettes sans un mot, avant qu'il n'étire un petit sourire en coin à la réponse pleine d'espoir de celui qui avait été tué par la Shinra. Cela ne l'étonna même pas: celui qui avait été surnommé le Chiot avait toujours été quelqu'un de positif, souriant et croquant la vie à pleine dent. Il aurait mérité de vivre plus longtemps, mais surtout heureux, mais ce n'était jamais arrivé dans leur vie antérieure. L'ancien Turks se leva, et avant de sortir de la pièce pour que le mariage commence enfin, il s'arrêta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte:

"-Alors ne gâchons pas cette chance, et soyons heureux. Tous."

Zack répondit par un sourire éblouissant, et répliqua qu'il n'avait jamais qu'espérer être heureux.  
  


* * *

"Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!"

Ça y est, c'était fait: Rude et Tifa étaient enfin mariés! Après avoir prononcé leur vœux, ils s'étaient embrassés comme la première fois pour concrétiser cet engagement, et leurs familles et amis ne purent se retenir bien longtemps. Reno avait tenté de résister à l'appel des larmes à partir du moment où Rude avait lâché quelques larmes. Même Tseng avait pleuré, tenant par la même occasion la main d'une Elena inconsolable. Rufus avait tenté d'essuyer ses quelques larmes sans être vu, mais surtout de se moucher sans être entendu. Aerith avait pleuré de joie et un petit peu de tristesse de devoir passer officiellement à autre chose. Cloud avait essuyé timidement ses yeux humides, alors qu'en face de lui, Zack avait fini par pleurer à chaudes larmes comme un bébé. Vous pouvez être sûr que quelques mois plus tard, au mariage de son grand frère, ça serait quarante fois pire, de la morve au nez, et des grosses larmes ruisselants sur son visage, qu'ainsi Cloud pourrait alors découvrir une image repoussante du brun, mais pour l'instant, c'était resté assez mignon.

Les jeunes mariés sortaient maintenant tout sourire de l'église. Les invités avaient même pu entrapercevoir les yeux de Rude quand celui-ci s'était essuyé les yeux en découvrant la beauté de la future Madame Boguslawiak: Tifa était apparu dans une magnifique robe blanche qui n'aurait rien à envier à une princesse, et l'émotion avait été trop forte, le chauve n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes de joie en découvrant la beauté que dégageait sa future femme.

Tous étaient sortis de l'église, suivant avec joie les deux âmes-sœurs à présent unies par les liens sacrés du mariage, et était enfin venu le temps du lancé de bouquet avant de se séparer pour qu'ils puissent tous se retrouver à la réception qui suivait. Les filles s'étaient empressées de se regrouper pour le tant attendu lancé, pépiant avec joie. Et Tifa avait enfin lancé le bouquet. Le bouquet s'était envolé, si haut et si vite que personne ne réalisa ce qui se passa dans le chaos. Cloud reçu le bouquet en pleine tête, se retrouvant avec des fleurs un peu partout sur le visage, et ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il ne lui fallut cependant que quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'il venait de récupérer le bouquet de la mariée, et qu'il ne le récupère correctement, avant de trop l'abîmer. Avant cependant que Reno ou quiconque ne puisse lui faire une remarque gênante sur la signification de cette récupération de bouquet, Zack afficha un air dragueur surjoué, et en attrapant le blond par la taille, lui glissa à l'oreille:

"-Ta mère ça serait pas la déesse Flore? Parce que tu es certainement une jolie fleur, et j'ai bien envie de te butiner!"

Le brun termina sa phrase par plusieurs haussements de sourcils suggestifs, et un sourire enjôleur, que Cloud ne put rire avant de poser sur ses lèvres un doux baiser.

Maintenant, ils étaient heureux, et enfin entiers. Comme si cela avait été leur destin de se retrouver...  
  
  
  


_FIN._


End file.
